School Rumble
by SilverBakura86
Summary: Bakura Touzoku is the ass of the school, the bad boy, he's not looking forward to year twelve one bit until, on the first day of the new school year, two Egyptian boys come into his school and barge into his and his brothers life. Bakura finds that his school year could be interesting, but what if the boy he liked, liked someone else? Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, Angstshipping
1. The New Kids

**Hello and welcome to my new story! If you didn't get the title then I shall inform you, School Rumble is an Anime that I only watched I think...once. I saw it and was like "Hey! I should write a story about Bakura going through his life in year twelve at a Japanese highschool with his crush liking someone else!" so there...that was my inspiration! This story as some Deathshipping and Angstshipping in it but it's mainly Thiefshipping! So please read and ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura flumped his head down on the desk and looked up at the clock, the day had just started and already he wanted to go home.

Yesterday was the last day of Christmas holidays and he was not looking forward to year twelve, his teacher Michuu-Sensai already handed out two assignments and a bunch of reading homework, Ra he hated history.

He looked to his teacher talking and murmured to himself "Just one more year, one more year and I can get out of this dump" he looked to the desk in front of him to see his twin brother rapidly moving his pencil across paper, Bakura wondered how he seemed so concentrated at the moment, everyone else looked tired and miserable.

The teacher was just going on and on about Ancient Egypt and kept saying things twice like the students didn't understand, as he was about to talk about the pyramids the door slammed open causing everyone to jerk their head up, including Bakura.

The principal walked in being followed by two blond boys, Bakura's eyes instantly widened.

They looked a lot the same, the hair colour, the skin colour and…was that makeup under their eyes? Bakura looked at the two, one of them had a hairstyle that he could only describe as a starfish, and the other one, oh the other boy was...stunning, very pretty indeed.

His blond hair falling to his shoulders, his curvy waist sticking out, his sparkling lavender eyes….Bakura shook his head trying to get rid of the thought, what the hell was his problem? Was it the tiredness? Yeah, must have been.

The two boys faced the classroom with bored looks on their face, Bakura saw the more effeminate one slide his eyes over to Ryou, Bakura felt a tang of jealousy, he wanted to be noticed by the boy to but had no idea why.

Bakura was the naughty wild type, not many people interested him, but this boy caught his attention, and he didn't even know who he was.

Shuzii-Sensai nodded to the teacher in understanding and walked out, Michuu-Sensai then introduced the two boys to the class "Everyone this is Melvin Ishtar and Marik Ishtar, the two just moved here from Egypt, I expect you to give them your best behaviour" the blond called Melvin looked at the desk next to Ryou and quickly moved to it, beating his brother to it.

Marik pouted a little and looked at the desk next to Bakura, Bakura smirked when Marik looked at him, trying to make himself look as mischievous as possible. Marik looked at him blankly and sat in his desk. After the matter was sorted the teacher continued to speak "Alright class calm down, now the first pyramid was built in 2770 B.C-" "Actually it was 2750 B.C" Michuu-Sensai looked at Marik with irritation "What was that Mr Ishtar?" Marik shrugged off the teachers annoyed glance "You said the first pyramid was built in 2770 B.C, it was actually built in 2750 B.C" the teacher started walking over to his desk slowly "Well then Mr Ishtar, I understand you're new here so I will inform you, at this school we treat our teachers and students with respect, so if you have a complaint, put your hand up, but I assure you that the first pyramid was built in 2770 B.C" Marik put his hand up right in front of the teachers face "Yes, Marik?" he said with annoyance "Are you Egyptian?" he asked, the teacher looked at him with narrowed eyes "Mr Ishtar, if you want to take over this class then by all means do so!" Marik sighed and stood up "Alright then my student sit down" he smirked and everyone giggled. Bakura looked at him from the corner of his eye, this kid seemed to be pretty cocky for a newbie.

Marik walked to the front of the room and pointed to the pyramid on the board "The first pyramid was built in 2750 B.C for King Zoser, it was called the step pyramid and was built in Saqqara. Zoser wasn't a pharaoh but held an important role as being the director of the upper and lower class of Egypt" he stopped as everyone, including the teacher, gawked at him.

Marik bowed in a mocking way and smirked as he heard his brother snickering "Well Michuu-Sensai, I hope you have learnt something, so how about you listen to your students instead of argue with them?" the teacher stood up with a slightly red face "Thank you for that Mr Ishtar, now please sit back in your seat" he sat down with a blank look and Bakura couldn't help but smirk "You've got balls blondy" he said aloud, Marik quickly turned his head around to see the smirking Bakura "Well no shit Sherlock, I'm very well aware of that" he growled back, Bakura raised an eyebrow, this _Marik Ishtar_ was very interesting, not many kids dared to talk back to him "So then, Ishtar is it?" Marik nodded and put his hands up to his chin, holding his head up.

Bakura leaned in closer "I think you should know, I'm the Bad Boy in this school, the Dare Devil if you will, everyone fears me and never talks back to me, I suggest you behave yourself if you don't want to go home with a messed up face" Marik just stared at him with that blank look he always has, Bakura looked into the lavender eyes with confusion, Marik seemed to be getting…bored? No, that's impossible! He just got threatened by the bad ass of the school and he's bored? Not even a hint of fear was in those sparkling eyes.

Marik sighed "Would the _Bad Boy _be kind enough to tell me his name?" Bakura smirked, yes, _very _interesting! He leaned back "You'll know soon enough" he purred "Mr Touzoku! Please stop talking with Mr Ishtar and write down your assignment!" Bakura jumped a little at the sudden shout from the teacher, Marik giggled a little and Bakura growled, knowing the moment had been ruined "Mr Ishtar please be quiet! Now! I am going to pair everyone up with someone for this assignment, and if you don't get who you desire, you will have to deal with it and work best you can!" he pulled out a list and Bakura scowled, the teacher always paired him up with one of the dummy's in the class or even his own brother, just so he couldn't step on them and make his partner do all the work, he had a dark uncaring heart but he could never force his brother to do anything, it was the other way round actually.

The teacher called out names, some students looked overly happy with their partner, and others looked like they'd rather jump off a cliff. He suddenly stopped and Bakura waited for his name to be called out, but it never did, the teacher had finished reading out the list of names.

Ryou slowly raised his hand, making Bakura realize his brother's name hadn't been called out either. The teacher looked over to him and nodded "Yes Ryou?" the teacher always called him by his first name since there were two Touzoku's in his class "Well…um…you didn't call out my name, or my brothers" he mumbled, looking towards Bakura.

Marik's eyes widened, his gaze flicked between Ryou and Bakura, not believing that the _Bad Ass_ of the school had such a sweet looking brother, sure they look alike but he kept denying it to himself. Michuu-Sensai sighed "Yes I am very well aware of that Ryou" the bell finally went and Bakura sighed in relief.

As he was packing the teacher yelled "Can the Touzoku's and Ishtar's stay behind please!" Bakura growled, that sweet taste of freedom gone. He roughly shoved the last book in his bag and slumped down in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

Once everyone left Michuu-Sensai walked over to the four desks and looked down at the four, he sighed and crossed his arms "Okay I'm going to make this quick since I have to get to my next class, I'm pairing you two up" he said pointing to Melvin and Ryou "and you two" he then pointed to Bakura and Marik, Marik frowned and Bakura smirked "But why?" Marik asked, the teacher squirmed a little "Well I thought, since your new, you should also be someone you can relate to, since you're both twins" Bakura furrowed his eyebrows "_Obviously the bastard thought it would be amusing to pair up twins with twins_" he thought.

The teacher hurriedly walked out the door leaving the four in the room, Bakura looked at Marik, then Melvin "So you and the starfish head are twins?" Melvin growled, he turned around with a glare "Watch it _buddy, _your hair is just as bad, I don't get why you would dye it anyway" Bakura growled back "Hey, fuck you! My hair is totally natural!" Marik then cut in, rolling his eyes "Yeah right, and I'm gay!" Bakura looked over to him with a smirk "I know you are, I could see that from a mile away" Marik looked at him stunned with wide eyes "I-I'm not!" Bakura chuckled "Oh come on, I could see you checking out my brother before" Marik growled "No, I was just surprised at his white hair, he was the first person I saw coming into the room!" Bakura rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure, you and starfish head were silently fighting for the seat next to Ryou, I could see it" Melvin stood up "I have a name you _dick_!" he then looked over to the blushing Ryou "But I must admit your brother is totally…spankable!" Ryou's head jolted up, staring at Melvin with a red face "I…uh…wh-what?!" Melvin gave a deep chuckle "Come on my little toy, we need to discuss this _project_" Melvin gave a sly smirk and walked out the door "Uh…w-wait!" Ryou jumped up from his seat and ran over to Melvin.

Bakura frowned "Well he's a truthful one, but of he even _touches _my brother he's dead!" Marik pouted, staring at the door Ryou hurried out from "He won't, if Melvin truly desires something he will do anything to get it, even if it means holding back his raging hormones" Bakura smirked slyly "Really? What about you? Do you get any _sexual _feelings?" Marik frowned "If you're trying to hit on me, I suggest you stop, I can't say I'm not gay, but I can say you wouldn't give anyone even the slightest of sexual feelings, especially me" Bakura frowned "Watch your mouth blondy" Marik laughed and stood up, Bakura rose an eyebrow, what kind of reaction was that?

Marik turned to Bakura, trying desperately to hold in his laughter "Oh please! If you think you're the bad ass in this school then you have some competition! I'm not scared of you in the slightest" Bakura growled "And who would dare compete against me blondy?" Marik grabbed his bag, heading out the door "My brother, and don't call me blondy!" Marik walked out the door leaving a confused Bakura behind him, Bakura? With competition? He stood up and grabbed his bag, stomping out the door. Never!

* * *

**Ta Da! Did you like it? If so then don't worry because I'm already writing out the second chapter! *cough*kinda*cough* anyways thought I should let you guys know that I'm making up this story as I go along soooo...it might get a bit random at some points...Anyways thanks for reading and maybe...review? I feel shameful when I say that -_-**


	2. Nicknames

**Yeah part two! Okay so I've decided that every Wednesday I will _try _to upload another chapter, if not then it would be Saturday or Sunday. Anyway I've gotten messages about my writing structure, and can I just say I'm not used to writing out paragraphs like this so I'm still learning (How to write in FanFiction language anyway) and the teachers names I made up myself, and they are crap names I know. So anyway here is the second chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is NOT MINE!**

* * *

Ryou walked behind Melvin awkwardly, it was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, or in high school terms the teens making out in the lockers.

Ryou walked a little closer to Melvin, deciding he should start up a conversation "Uh…so what's your next class?" he asked as politely as possible.

Melvin just shrugged "I think Japanese, or some shit like that"

Ryou smiled "Really? Me to, so uh…what about the project?" Melvin moved his eyes to the side, staring at the small boy

"What about it?" Ryou gasped a little, Melvin looked tough, scary almost.

He quickly broke eye contact, looking at the floor "W-well I thought we should do Ancient Egypt, since your…um…Egyptian"

Melvin rose an eyebrow "Not a bad idea, I do know a fair bit about Egypt, I did live there for ten years" Ryou looked up at him confused, ten years? But he's in year twelve, obviously this isn't the only school he's been to.

Melvin smirked when he saw Ryou staring "Are you checking me out?"

Ryou's face started glowing red "Wh-what? No! I-I would never do that!" he quickly looked back down to the ground again.

Melvin frowned "You're no fun you know that?"

Ryou was about to respond until he heard shouting "Hey Onii-chan! Wait up!" Melvin groaned and Ryou turned around to see Marik running after them

"Oh, Marik Kun! Are you lost? Where is Bakura?"

Marik quickly stopped, almost knocking over Ryou "Bakura? Oh is that your brother? So that's his name"

Ryou smiled softly "He didn't tell you? I thought so, he's very stubborn at times" Marik stared into the soft eyes of the boy, he looked like an angel, a small fragile angel, how could he possibly be the twin of the _Bad Boy _in the school?

Melvin growled "Hey Otouto, how about you stop staring?"

Marik frowned and glared at his brother "How about you _shut up_?!"

Ryou looked between the two "Um…why do you call Marik Otouto? I thought you were twins?" Melvin stopped his staring contest with Marik and looked over to the small boy

"He was born after me, by an hour, we just got into the habit of calling each other Onii-chan and Otouto" Ryou's mouth made an o shape in understanding,

then another loud shout was heard down the hall "Hey Blondy! How about you stay away from my brother?" this time Marik groaned,

he turned to see Bakura walking up to him, smirking "What class do you have now?" he asked slyly,

Marik narrowed his eyes "Math, why?" the teen chuckled

"Because you're going the wrong way, all the math classes are at the other end of the school"

Marik pouted "Then why are you here? Are you chasing me?" Bakura gave a sigh

"Oh yes I would totally chase down a boy I just met!" he then clasped his hands together and put then up to his cheek in a mocking way

"Oh Marik you're so dreamy! I'd stare at you all day but your beauty is blinding!"

Melvin chuckled "Hey snow white, how about you cut the crap and take my brother to class" Bakura then dropped his hands and looked towards the taller blond

"And how about you stop undressing my brother with your eyes! I've seen the way you look at him starfish head! Almost like blondy over here" he pointed towards Marik and Melvin started to laugh.

Marik sighed and glared at Bakura "Well then why are you here?" Bakura sighed and took a money note out of his pocket, he then handed it to Ryou

"You forgot your lunch money, again, I've told you more times than I can remember that it's on the kitchen counter but you seem to just rush out of the door!" Ryou's cheeks tinted red, he took the money and put it in his own pocket

"Yeah well that's because I have to wake you up in the morning, every time I try to throw the blankets off you just cling onto them! And if that's not enough you just fall back to sleep in the shower! I have more to worry about then lunch!"

Marik let off a small chuckle, Bakura glared at his brother "You didn't have to shout out my personal life"

Marik suddenly burst out into laughter "You fall asleep in the shower?! And Ryou orders you around?! And here I thought you were the Bad Boy in this school!" Bakura growled and started to walk down the hall, Marik instantly stopped laughing and ran over to him.

Bakura frowned and gave a small glance to the side "What do you want Blondy?" the Egyptian sighed

"I have math remember, I assume you do to?"

Bakura nodded "You do realize you're doing all the work for the history assignment right?"

Marik gave him a confused look "Why?" Bakura shook his head

"Because, I'm too lazy to do it, so you're doing all the work" the blond frowned

"No I'm not"

Bakura stopped and looked over to him "What?" Marik sighed

"I said I'm not, if you're not helping I'm not doing anything" Bakura was about to speak but was cut off

"And don't give me that shit about being the _Bad Boy _and having my face punched in! Like I said, I'm not scared of you, I've been through worse, so unless you want to fail I suggest you help" Marik started to walk down the hall again, leaving the shocked teen behind.

The blond looked over his shoulder and shouted "So BB are you coming or not?"

Bakura frowned and walked up next to him "Whose BB?" he asked,

Marik smiled "My invisible friend! He's walking next to you right now" Bakura turned his head but saw nothing, could Marik really think he has an invisible friend?

As he was about to ask the blond broke out into laughter "It's you, you idiot! BB stands for Bad Boy, or would you rather I called you, _The Guy who Falls Asleep in the Shower_?"

Bakura frowned "I'd rather you called me by my real name!" Marik shrugged

"Yeah? Well so do I, I sound stupid when you call me blondy!"

Bakura smirked "Did you ever think, that maybe, that's the point?" Marik pouted and walked faster as Bakura cracked up behind him.

* * *

**Yay! Did you like it? Bakura's morning routine is the same as mine, except with an older brother (yes, I cling to the sheets, and yes, I do sometimes fall asleep in the shower) if my paragraphs still suck and you know how to write in FanFiction terms please help! But apart from that thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up next Wednesday, or Saturday/Sunday, depends how school's going -_-**


	3. Lunch Time!

**Part three! I thought I would upload this early since I'm in a good mood and I'm already almost done on the fourth chapter! I like this chapter, I'm not to sure why but I do like it...for some reason. This has some Deathshipping and Angstshipping in it (Yaaaaaaay) but just remember it's a THIEFSHIPPING story! THIEFSHIPPING! Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Marik shoved a book in his bag as he mumbled something "So you divide the _y _by the _x _and then you times it, or was it the other way? Wait, do you even times it…?" he grabbed his hair and started pulling at it "Ah shit! I don't get Algebra at all! Let alone maths in general! Why the fuck do I need to learn this anyway?!" some students gave him a strange look and quickly rushed out of the room.

Marik slammed his head against the desk, he then heard a chuckle "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't need to do well at this maths shit you know"

Marik looked up at the pale teen with narrowed eyes "Well BB unlike you, I want to get a good education!" Marik slammed his head back against the desk again,

Bakura frowned "Would you stop calling me BB? It sounds…_cute_" Marik sighed and stood up, grabbing his bag

"It's a nickname, since you wouldn't tell me your real name"

Bakura growled "Yes but you know my real name!" Marik shrugged and grinned

"Yes but calling you BB is easier to remember, plus it pisses you off" Bakura sighed and followed Marik out the door, the blond turned left and Bakura stopped

"Where are you going?"

Marik looked back at him confused "To the lunch hall"

Bakura shook his head "It's that way you idiot" he pointed in the opposite direction.

Marik sneered and walked up next to him "Well I'm sorry, I can't help it if I'm new here!"

Bakura chuckled "You have a map on the back of your school time table" Marik pouted and walked faster.

Once they got to the lunch hall Bakura walked over to the table where Ryou was sitting "_So he sits with the angel?" _Marik thought.

As Bakura sat down he frowned at the sight of Melvin "Why is starfish head here?" Melvin smirked

"I can't let my little toy out of my sight, also my brother isn't here and I don't know where to sit, Ryou invited me" Ryou blushed a little at being called a toy,

Bakura pointed behind him "Yeah well your brother's here now, so piss off!" Marik sat down next to Bakura, gazing at the _angel_

"Kura that's rude!" Ryou frowned "They are new here! We should at least help them around!"

Bakura let out an unpleasant _tsk _sound and looked over to Marik "Who invited you over here Blondy?"

Marik put his hand under his chin "Well my brother is here, so why shouldn't I be allowed to come over?"

Bakura sighed and stood up "Well I'm going to go get my food, Ryou you want me to get yours?" Ryou nodded and handed over the money,

Melvin then stood up to "I guess I'll go get ours Otouto, give me your money" Marik took out a few coins and handed it to him.

As the two walked away Ryou turned and smiled at Marik "When Bakura's not a big jerk he can be caring, looks like Melvin's the same" Marik nodded, staring wide eyed at the boy in front of him

"_He's so perfect_" he thought "_He just looks so perfect, his hair seems to be slightly neater then his brothers, I feel like I just want to touch it_" Marik's hand twitched as the thought came into his head,

Ryou then widened his large brown eyes in realization "Oh we haven't really properly met yet have we? Well I'm Ryou Touzoku, and as you know Bakura is my brother, I hope he hasn't been giving you too much trouble" Marik said nothing, he just gazed into the big brown eyes.

Ryou squirmed, feeling slightly uncomfortable "Um…hello?" Marik blinked and shook his head a little

"Uh, right! Sorry! And no, BB hasn't been causing too much trouble! He is kind of annoying though…"

Ryou tilted his head to the side a little, giving the blond a confused look "BB?" Marik grinned

"Yeah, that's what I call him, he told me he was the Bad Boy when I first met him so I just call him BB"

Ryou giggled "Oh my, I'm surprised he hasn't punched you or something" Marik smiled as he watched Ryou giggle

"_His laugh…so perfect_"

Ryou suddenly stopped laughing "Wait…why hasn't he punched you yet? He does that to…well…everybody! Except me of course, but that would mean…" his eyes then widened,

Marik looked at him confused "What does it mean?"

Ryou shook his head and laughed nervously "Oh nothing! I'm just assuming that…but it can't be true! It's really nothing!" Marik rose an eyebrow at him.

A tray of food suddenly slammed down right in front of him, Melvin sat down next to Ryou, smirking "Hey you dick! You could have spilled my soup!"

Melvin laughed "Ra Marik! You're so moody!" Ryou sighed with relief as the conversation they had been having seemed to have been interrupted.

Bakura sat down next to Marik with two trays of food and slid one over to Ryou "Thanks Kura" he said politely, Bakura sneered and started to violently bite and tear his sandwich,

Marik looked at him with disgust "Jeez slow down! You're going to get heart burn!" he then looked over to Melvin who was doing the exact same thing.

Marik put his hand to his forehead "Ra, you two are one in the same" Ryou giggled as he started to slurp down his soup.

Marik picked up an apple and started to bite at it "So when are we going to start this assignment?" he asked, turning to Bakura.

Bakura just shrugged, still scoffing down his sandwich, Marik sighed "Maybe we could do it at your house?" Bakura looked at him curiously

"Why my house?"

Marik frowned "Because I don't have a computer" it was true that he didn't have a computer, but he also wanted to see more of the angel, and also because of...other reasons.

Bakura shrugged and finished off his sandwich "Sure why not?" Marik grinned from ear to ear,

Ryou then butted in "Yeah! And Melvin can come too!" Marik's smile instantly dropped, he sighed and put down the half eaten apple, then picked up his spoon and started spooning the soup,

Bakura looked at this strange reaction curiously, what was with the sudden mood change?

Melvin then dropped his spoon in the empty bowl and pushed the tray away from him "Do we have to put that anywhere?" he asked, pointing at the tray.

Ryou smiled and shook his head "No, the janitors pick them up when we go to our classes" Melvin then leaned extremely close to Ryou's face, examining him.

Ryou smiled nervously "Um…i-is there something wrong?" he asked.

Marik watched as their foreheads touched, feeling a tang of jealousy he looked away "Get a room you two!" he complained,

Melvin sneered and stood back "Do you always smile? It's like something is stuck on your face"

Ryou laughed nervously "I'm just always happy…I guess" Melvin narrowed his eyes at him

"No one is _always _happy, is there a reason you're so polite?"

Ryou's eyes started to quiver a little "I…um-"

"Leave him alone starfish head!" Ryou was cut off by Bakura.

Melvin growled at him "Piss off! Just because he's your brother doesn't mean you have to be so protective!"

Marik shook his head "Like you don't do that with me" Melvin glared at him

"I don't!"

Marik sighed, slowly mixing his soup "You'd be surprised Onii-chan"

Ryou looked over to Marik, smiling "No, no it's alright!" Melvin sighed and picked up his bag, Ryou looked at him confused "Melvin, where are you going?" Melvin looked back at him

"To Home Economics" Ryou picked up his back and ran over to him

"I have that class next to, I'll show you where it is" he then turned towards Marik and Bakura "I'll meet you two here at second lunch! And Bakura please help Marik get around, bye!" he then started walking next to Melvin.

Melvin frowned at him "You didn't even finish your soup"

Ryou looked up at him with a smile "Oh, it's okay! I wasn't that hungry anyway!"

Melvin sighed "You know you don't have to worry about other people that much"

Ryou looked at him confused "What?"

Melvin looked down at him "Well you seem to worry about everyone and want to help everyone, you don't tell anyone your problems, I can tell you are still hungry because in Japanese your stomach rumbled. It's like you don't want to be a nuisance to people" Ryou looked at the ground accusingly

"That's not true…"

Melvin sighed "I can tell, in Japanese you were clearly having a problem with something because you were squeezing your pen and your fists were going white, then when the teacher asked if you wanted help you said you were fine"

Ryou looked up at him amazed "You can tell just from that?"

Melvin shrugged "Well let's just say that…I _need_ to know how to do that" Ryou looked down at the ground again, he wanted to ask why but he also didn't want to bother Melvin.

Ryou widened his eyes and shook his head, _shit_! Melvin was right! He really didn't want to be a nuisance!

As they got to their classroom the bell went, the two quickly walked inside before they were run down by the herd of rushing students. As they walked over to a cooking table and put their bags down, Melvin leaned in closer and whispered "I hope you know how to cook, my little toy, because I sure as hell don't"

* * *

**Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?! Well things seem to be getting kind of interesting, the mystery of the Ishtar twins! I'll give a pix elated cookie to who ever can guess what's wrong! But I don't think anyone would be able to guess with these little hints...ANYWAY! I hope you have ENJOYED! And thanks for reading! :D (I love the name BB)**


	4. The Touzoku's House

**The fourth chapter comes out early to! Since I've basically finished the fifth chapter I was like "Well...might as well!" so here it is! Also with people saying why they won't go to the Ishtar house because of their crazy psycho dad is...partly true, there's more to them then that you know, so just keep reading and find out! Oh by the way Bakura is taller then Marik in this and the same height as Melvin...just to let you know! Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

After Bakura got through a painfully slow Science lesson, second lunch, and Japanese, he shoved his books in his bag and rushed out the door, Marik quickly ran up behind him, making Bakura growl "I can't believe that you're in every class with me on Mondays!"

Marik frowned "Are you seriously still pissed that I spilt hot water on your hand in Science?" Bakura stopped and turned to the blond, making Marik bump into him with an _oof _sound.

Bakura looked down at the blond with narrowed eyes "First of all, yes, I'm still pissed that you did that, because my hand is burning red and I can't feel it, second, it was _boiling _hot water, it was sitting on the Bunsen burner for half the class! And finally, you did that on purpose"

Marik stood back, shocked "What?! No I didn't!" Bakura growled

"Oh so you just _happened_ to spill boiling hot water on my hand when I started teasing you about Ryou and your mood swings! What's wrong with you? Are you on your period or something?!"

Marik let out a hissing sound "My what?! Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have done it?!"

Bakura roughly poked a finger into the blonds chest "Ah ha! So you did do it on purpose!"

Marik slapped the hand away "So what if I did? You were the one being a dick!"

Bakura rubbed his hand "You're lucky you didn't bitch slap my other hand" Marik growled

"Then how about I do that anyway?!" he then slapped Bakura's hand so hard that it echoed through the hall,

Bakura winced and held his hand "Ow! Fuck you!"

Marik let off heavy breathing noises, Bakura looked at him and realized he was shaking a little.

A hand suddenly appeared on the blonds shoulder "Calm down Otouto, we don't want any accidents today" Bakura looked at Melvin

"_Accidents?_" he thought "_But I can take Blondy on easy!_"

Marik blinked a few times then took a deep breath "Y-yeah, you're right, sorry BB, I guess I was over reacting…a little"

Bakura was about to say something in protest until Ryou appeared from behind the two Egyptians and gave him a death glare.

Bakura frowned and let go of his red hand,

Melvin chuckled "I still can't stop laughing at that, it looks like you're wearing a big red glove!" he started to laugh and Bakura growled at him

"No shit! I'm not pissed at Marik just because it hurts you know!"

Ryou let out an exhausted sigh "How about we just go home?" the three nodded and walked out to the car park.

When Bakura saw his car he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked it with the press of a button, Marik looked at it amazed.

It was a small jet black car, it was one of those new ones that just came out last year with the iPod connectivity, reverse camera and whatnot.

Bakura looked over at Marik and smirked "What? You've never seen a car before?" Marik looked at him with a frown

"No! It just looks so brand new!"

Bakura chuckled "Probably because it is, Ryou gave it to me last Christmas"

Marik looked to Ryou "How much money do you make?!" Ryou laughed a bit

"Oh I got the money from Oto-san! He sends me and Bakura quite a bit of money every month, he's an archaeologist, so he gets heaps of money!"

Marik's eyes softened "Your Oto-san…is he nice, does he love you?" Melvin looked towards Marik with a worried look.

Ryou hadn't noticed and nodded "Yeah well, I guess he does love us if he still cares to send us money every month, and I guess he's nice…Kura and I haven't seen him in almost three years so it's hard to say, we live in a small house on our own, and he pays for our bills to"

Marik's eyes started to quiver "Oh" he mumbled,

Melvin walked up to him and slapped him on the back "Anyway I think we should get going! See you later _Kura_" he said mockingly, Bakura scoffed, Melvin then looked at Ryou "And you, my little toy" Bakura jumped in the car along with Ryou.

Ryou watched the two walk away "How do you think they get home?" he asked, Bakura froze

"We are _not _asking them if they want a lift! Blondy is bad enough with his random mood swings but starfish head is just…_strange_. I don't like the way he looks at you, like he's going to pull a move on you at any moment!"

Ryou frowned and turned to him "He's probably worried about his brother to"

Bakura scoffed "What the hell does that mean?!" Ryou rolled his eyes

"Like you don't know, you hang out with Marik the way Melvin hangs out with me" Bakura glared at him

"I don't give him insulting nicknames!"

Ryou giggled a bit "Oh really? What about Blondy?" Bakura's eyes widened

"_Dam, should've seen that one coming_" he thought.

He sighed and leaned back against the seat "Go ask them" Ryou made a happy squeaking sort of sound and jumped out of the car

"Hey Marik, Melvin!" he yelled, waving "Would you like a lift?" Marik's face instantly brightened up,

he looked towards Melvin, smiling "Well?"

Melvin shrugged "Sure why not?" Marik grinned and ran towards the car,

Bakura looked at him from his rear view mirror "Well isn't he enthusiastic?" he chuckled, Marik thanked Ryou and dove into the back of the car

"_Such a kind, sweet angel_" he thought.

Melvin eventually got to the car and jumped in the back, pushing Marik across the seat.

As Marik was putting in his seatbelt he rose his eyebrows as he remembered something "Hey, aren't we going to go do the assignment now?"

Bakura groaned "Right after school? Do we have to?" Ryou rolled his eyes

"I think we should, it's good to get an early start when it comes to assignments" Bakura growled

"No! I'm not working with that little shit! He already poured boiling hot water on my hand!"

Marik growled "Are we seriously going to argue about this again?!" Ryou sighed

"Kura we should just start our assignment now, we would finish it earlier" Bakura frowned

"Fine! But we are going to our house right?" Marik nodded and Bakura started up the car.

He drove out onto the main road and instantly got caught in a traffic jam"Ah! Bloody rush hour! We should've left earlier"

Marik pouted "Yeah and the reason we didn't is because of your constant bitching"

Bakura look back at Marik "_My _constant bitching?!"

Melvin suddenly butted into the conversation "Both of you _shut up_! We are on our way home! So you two stop yelling at each other and just shut the _fuck _up!" Bakura turned back towards the road and Marik quickly shut his mouth, Melvin snickered at his achievement.

After a few minutes they finally got to the Touzoku's house, Marik jumped out and stretched "Wow! You have a nice house!" Melvin, Ryou and Bakura also got out,

Ryou looked towards Marik "You think so?" Marik smiled childishly

"I _know _so!" Bakura just shook his head and walked to the door, he walked inside and threw his bag on the floor then flopped down on the couch.

Ryou walked in and sighed, shoving the bag to the side "You two can put your stuff wherever you want" Marik and Melvin walked into the house with faces of amazement, the house was so white and clean.

They chucked their bags on the floor next to Bakura's and walked over to the couch, Melvin put his arm over Ryou and smirked "Well I guess we'll be going off to do our assignment, right my little toy?"

Ryou's cheeks tinted red "Uh…y-yes, we can go to my room" Ryou was about to lead Melvin through the house but stopped "And Bakura please don't be a pain to Marik, okay?" he just made a muffled groan sound in answer, Ryou smiled "Good, this way Melvin, you might want to get your books though" Melvin nodded and grabbed his bag, walking after Ryou.

Marik sighed and stood over the pale teen "Come on BB, let's go" Bakura rolled over to look at the blond above him

"Don't wanna"

Marik rolled his eyes "Ra, I only met you today, and yet it feels like you're that dick I've known since primary school"

Bakura smirked "Well that wasn't very nice" Marik just walked over to his bag, getting out some books

"Come on, I want to start this now so I don't get home to late" Bakura groaned and lifted himself off the couch,

he walked over and grabbed his own bag "Come on, room is this way" Marik followed him through the house, gazing at pictures and valuables on the way.

Bakura opened a door identical to the other four they passed and walked in, Marik looked around the room in awe, Bakura gave him a strange look "What's up with you?"

Marik blinked a bit and laughed nervously "Oh it's nothing! Now let's get started with this assignment!" Bakura just shrugged and threw his back on the bed, he rolled a computer chair from under the desk and sat down.

Marik looked around a bit and sighed "Where will I sit?"

Bakura smirked and patted his lap "Right here Blondy" Marik growled and hit Bakura on the head with one of his books, Bakura frowned, rubbing his head "Ow, first my hand, and now my head, you _totally_ don't get mood swings"

Marik glared at him "How about you just get me a chair?"

Bakura shrugged and stood up "Fine, since you're complaining so much" Bakura walked out the room chuckling.

Marik sighed and sat down onto the bed "Wow, this is really soft" he muttered to himself, he slowly lay down on the bed and sighed, if only his bed was this soft.

Bakura came into the room and smirked "Well Marik, I had no idea you wanted to do this so fast"

Marik quickly sat up with a shade of red spreading over his cheeks "Wha-what?! You are so sick minded!"

Bakura laughed and dropped the chair "I was just messing with you Blondy!" he held his stomach, trying to contain his laughter.

Marik pouted, he is definitely not going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I sure did! BB you sick minded boy! I couldn't resist writing that! XD I do like this chapter! Anyway thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out next Wednesday! Thanks for reading! 3**


	5. The Ishtar's House

**Okay, it's finally Wednesday so new chapter! Yay! Anyway this one is short, and so is the next one, so I decided to upload both of them on the same day, anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura slumped down on the couch "This assignment is going to take ages! We need…over three thousand words or something!" Marik sighed

"It's one thousand words BB, not three thousand"

Bakura just shrugged "Whatever, it's still heaps of work"

Marik sighed again and sat down next to Bakura "I wonder how Melvin and Ryou are doing" just as he said it the two walked into the lounge room,

Ryou smiled at Marik "Well, we're already half done, what about you two?"

Bakura sighed "We're not even a quarter of the way there"

Marik rolled his eyes "BB, we're also half done"

Bakura looked at the blond surprised "We are?" Marik shook his head, but his eyes widened as he felt a sudden jolt go through his hand.

Bakura looked down at Marik's hand and rose an eyebrow "Um…Blondy your hand seems to be shaking"

Marik grabbed it with his other hand in an attempt to stop it "I-it's fine! I just need to get home is all! My hand does this all the time!" he laughed nervously,

Bakura looked at him curiously "Marik I don't think that's normal"

Ryou then butted in "Kura it's nothing we need to know, how about I drive you two home?" Marik and Melvin nodded in reply, Ryou looked over to his brother "You coming Kura?"

Bakura frowned and shook his head "I just want to sleep, see you guys later" he gave a quick flick of his hand in reply and lay down on the couch, Ryou sighed and walked to the car.

Melvin jumped in the front next to him and Marik jumped in the back, still trying to stop his shaking hand.

Ryou looked back at him and gave him a worried smile "You are going to have to tell me where you live"

Marik nodded "Don't worry, Melvin will give you the directions" Ryou turned back around and started the car.

After a long drive through the town, Ryou stopped in front of an old, beaten down house, he gasped when he saw it.

Melvin sighed "I know, it's not pretty to look at is it"

Ryou looked at Melvin apologetically "No, no it's not that!" he said quickly "It's just the thought of you two walking to and from school is amazing, your house is almost at the end of town!" Melvin nodded and jumped out the car along with Marik, who now had two shaking hands.

Ryou felt a tad guilty, watching the two walk up to their old house, no wonder they didn't want him and Bakura to come over.

Ryou quickly jumped out of the car "Hey! Do you want me to give you two a lift to school tomorrow?!"

Marik turned and smiled "Really? That would be great Ryou! Thanks!" Melvin then leant down and whispered something in his ear, Marik frowned and walked up to the house.

Melvin turned to Ryou "You'll need to be here at seven o'clock if you want to do that. Think you can handle it?" Ryou then thought for a moment, that means he would have to get Bakura out of bed earlier.

He just shrugged it off and nodded, it was a small price to pay anyway.

Melvin smiled and walked over to the house where Marik was standing "And don't be late!" he yelled out, Marik's arms now seemed to be shaking, quickly he said goodbye and rushed into the house, Melvin just shook his head and followed him in.

Ryou smiled to himself as he jumped back in the car, as he was about to start it he looked to the side to see Melvin left his assignment task sheet on the seat "Must have fallen out of his bag" he muttered to himself.

He grabbed it and walked over to the house, slowly making his way up to the door.

As he was about to knock he heard a scream, Ryou panicked "_That sounds like Marik!_" he thought.

Quickly he opened the door to see Marik sitting on the couch with a man standing over him holding a…was that a horse whip?

Marik and the man looked towards Ryou, the man looked mad, his eyes looked like they were burning red, and under them was a shade of black, he obviously hasn't had a good sleep in a while.

The man growled "Haven't you ever heard of knocking kid?!"

Ryou gasped "I…uh…I-I'm sorry!" he bowed trying to make the man forgive him.

Marik looked at Ryou with wide eyes "O-Oto-san, he's a friend, please forgive him-"

"Shut up!" Marik was cut off "You have no rights to argue with me boy! Especially with the state you're in!" his father shouted at him.

Ryou looked up at Marik, his legs were now shaking as well as his arms.

Melvin then came in and sighed at what he saw, he walked to the door "What is it Ryou?" Ryou looked up at Melvin with fear, he seemed to be giving him a death glare.

Ryou quickly handed Melvin his sheet "Y-you left this in the car!" Melvin's eyebrows furrowed as he took it,

he then leaned in close and whispered "Ryou please forget this, it's just a family issue, but you will still pick us up tomorrow, right?" Ryou nodded and quickly walked to his car, not bothering to say goodbye.

Melvin sighed as he watched Ryou drive away, he closed the door and turned to see his father still shouting at Marik "You little brat! You really think I give a shit about your little friends?!"

Marik started to shake more "O-Oto-san I'm s-sorry-"

"Don't apologise! You've already caused enough damage in this family! You're lucky I still feed you and pay for your education! It's what your Oka-san would've wanted, that's the only reason I do it! I don't think I should give you this anyway!" his father then held up a small container filled with some sort of pill.

Marik looked up at him with watery eyes "O-Oto-san…please…I-I need it" his father then held up the whip and slapped him across the arm

"Don't beg for it you weakling! You are nothing to me! Nothing!" Marik felt tears roll down his eyes.

Melvin sighed and walked over "Oto-san I really do think you should give that to Marik, like you said it's what Oka-san would've wanted" his father looked at Melvin then Marik, he growled and threw it at him then walked out of the house.

Marik wiped the tears from his eyes and shakily got up.

Melvin walked over to him and helped him walk "Otouto you know not to speak to Oto-san, just because Ryou's there doesn't mean he won't beat you to a pulp"

Marik bit his lip and stumbled into his room "I know Onii-chan, but…he could've hurt Ryou" Melvin sighed and walked off,

he quickly stopped remembering something "Oh and make sure you put ice on the places he whacked!" Marik yelled something back and slammed the door, Melvin rolled his eyes "Why does he have to be such a pain?"

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it! Wonder whats wrong with Marik...just gonna have to keep reading! :D**

**Next chapter is this way-**


	6. Ryou's Guilt

**Okay! Second chapter! Very short! So just read and enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou opened the door to see Bakura watching T.V on the couch, Bakura turned his head to look at him "Oh Ryou you're back, took your time, I'm starved what's for dinner?" Ryou just stood in the doorway with hazy eyes, Bakura gave him a worried look "Hey Ryou? You okay?"

Ryou blinked and looked at Bakura "Oh, um…y-you'll have to get it yourself" he closed the door and rushed off to his room, Bakura watched him go then looked back to the T.V

"What's wrong with him?" he muttered to himself.

Ryou opened his bedroom door then quickly walked in and slammed it shut, he leaned against the door then slid down to a sitting position

"_W-what was that?_" he thought "_That man, was he their Oto-san? But, he was holding a whip, he didn't whip Marik…did he?_" he put his hands up to his head and lightly held onto his own hair "B-but he couldn't! Oto-sans aren't meant to do that!" he muttered to himself "Oto-sans are meant to love you! If he was getting whipped wouldn't Melvin have helped him? And what about his..." he stopped for a moment, eyes starting to fill with tears "…his Oka-san?" he let a tear role down his cheek

"Should I have helped him? What if he doesn't turn up to school tomorrow? What if his Oto-san beats him up even more because I was there? It would be my fault! It would all be my fault! Everything! Everything is my fault! That car crash is all my fault Amane!" he stopped himself, letting more tears fall down his cheeks "A-Amane? Car crash?" he whispered, he dug his head into his knees, letting out small sobs "Why am I thinking about that? Why now? I was only a child but…" he started to shake "It _was_ my fault!" he yelled "It was! It was! It was!" a knock was suddenly heard on the door, making him jump

"Ryou?" he heard "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ryou covered his ears "Go away Bakura! It was my fault! All my fault!" Bakura started pushing the door, trying to open it

"Ryou! Get off of the door! Let me talk to you!"

Ryou shook his head "No! I know it was my fault! Stop telling me it wasn't!" Bakura growled and used all his strength, shoving Ryou to the floor.

He walked in to see his little brother in a ball on the floor crying, Bakura sighed and sat down next to Ryou, he then lifted him up into a hugging embrace "Ryou, we've talked about this, it wasn't your fault so stop beating yourself up over it" Ryou hiccupped a hugged Bakura tighter, Bakura started to stroke his hair "What did you see that gave you one of these breakdowns anyway?"

Ryou sniffed and shook his head "I-it was nothing, can I just go to bed?" Bakura nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder "Do you want me to get you anything?" Ryou shook his head and walked over to his bed

"No thanks, I'm fine" Bakura gave him a worried look and closed the door behind him.

Ryou wiped his tears away and looked at the ceiling, watching the fan spin.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "_It's not my fault_" he thought "_It was so long ago, it wasn't my fault_" he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep "_...but it was..."_

* * *

**Awww so cute, does this count as Tendershipping since I made them brothers...oh well. Well, well, Ryou seems to feel some guilt about a certain _car crash _doesn't he? Anyway I will put the next chapter up when it's ready, thanks for reading!**


	7. The Year Twelve Trip

**Chapter seven is _finally _up! But it was worth the wait right? (I hope so anyway...) I looooove this chapter! It was incredibly fun to write! I hope you guys read and, even more importantly, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any characters! Story is mine though :3**

* * *

Five weeks had passed since Ryou's breakdown, and Marik, Ryou or Melvin didn't mention anything about that day, especially not to Bakura.

They all sat together in History with their assignments in front of them, Bakura sat back and smirked, Marik looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What the hell are you so happy about?" he asked,

Bakura's smirk widened "The assignment, it looks pretty dam good don't you think?" Marik just rolled his eyes at the pale teen

"Oh please, the only reason you like it so much is because you actually helped, feels good to do something right doesn't it?" Marik smirked.

Bakura looked at him and frowned "Blondy, shut up, you're ruining the moment"

Marik giggled a bit "Well Melvin looks just as happy as you do, he must really like Ryou to actually help with the assignment"

Bakura growled "The only reason starfish head helped is because I threatened him, he would get a good beating if he didn't"

Marik sighed and shook his head "You're such a hypocrite, you threaten people to help your brother with assignments yet you don't do your own? And my brother isn't scared of you, he does what he wants, if anything he'd beat the crap out of you"

Bakura started laughing "Yeah you wish! He couldn't put up a fight if it would save his life!"Marik frowned

"That's why we were expelled" Bakura froze.

He sat up straight and looked at the Egyptian "What?"

Marik sighed and put his hand under his chin "This isn't the only school we've been to you know, we moved to Japan almost seven years ago. Melvin used to just beat the crap out of everybody, he had…issues"

Bakura rose an eyebrow "Why?" Marik's eyes widened

"What?"

Bakura leaned in closer "There has to be a reason he had issues like that, did he see something? Preferably in his childhood?"

Marik froze and his eyes went hazy "I…uh…I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Bakura just kept staring at him "_What's wrong with him?_" he thought "_What was with that reaction? Is there something going on that I don't know about? Could Ryou be in danger?_" just as he was about to ask, the teacher came in with a wide smile on his face.

He dropped his books on the table and looked around the classroom "Does everybody have their assignments?" everyone in the classroom nodded, he quickly looked over to Bakura and rose his eyebrow when he saw the bunch of paper on the boys desk, his smile widened "Good, because I wouldn't want anybody to miss out on the year twelve trip!" all the faces in the room brightened, a wave of chatter suddenly spread across the classroom.

Marik just looked at Bakura confused "The year twelve what?" he asked,

Bakura rolled his eyes and started to explain "The year twelve trip is something that _only _the year twelves do, obviously, it's the biggest trip in the school every year"

Marik rose his eyebrow "Where will we be going?"

Bakura groaned "To the bloody beach" Marik's eyes started to sparkle,

Bakura looked at the Egyptian questionably "Have you ever been to the beach?" Marik looked down at the table embarrassed and shook his head.

Bakura's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, has Marik really never seen the beach?

Marik looked up at Bakura and frowned "What? Not everyone has been to the beach you know!"

Bakura just shook his head and laid back in his chair "Well, anyway the reason this bastard is so happy..." he looked towards the teacher "...is because we will be gone for two weeks"

Marik grinned from ear to ear "Two weeks?!" he repeated excitedly, leaning in close to Bakura.

Bakura blinked a few times, staring at the boy's face, which was currently glowing with joy.

He sat back a bit and nodded "Uh…yeah, two weeks"

Marik sat back in his chair and started to think "_Two weeks_" he thought happily "_Two whole weeks without Oto-san! It will just be Melvin, the angel, and Bakura_" he then turned to Bakura "BB, are you and the ang-" he suddenly stopped himself "I-I mean! R-Ryou!" he blurted out "Are you and Ryou coming?" he started laughing nervously,

Bakura gave him a strange look but just shrugged "Yeah, we are both going, not that I really want to though, I'm just going because Ryou is going" Marik frowned and was about to reply until the teacher started talking again

"Alright class settle down, this trip is in two weeks, which means we have a lot of work to get through in a short amount of time, if anyone has not finished their assignment they will not be going unless there is a reason for it" as he was handing out the notes he spoke again "Oh, and one more thing. If you do not go to this trip that doesn't mean you can stay home, you will still come to school and do extra work"

Marik quickly took the note in front of him and read it "No way!" he yelled "We are staying in a hotel?!" the teacher nodded

"Yes, you all get a room with a person of your choice" everyone started to chat excitedly again.

Marik was still reading the note, getting even more excited, but then stopped and froze,

Bakura looked at his strange reaction "What's up Blondy? Why the sudden mood change?" Marik just stared at the paper "It's nothing" he whispered.

Marik looked up at Melvin to see him scrunching up the note, Melvin looked back at him and shook his head.

After handing out all the notes the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom "Alright class enough of the chit chat" he said, calming everyone down "Now I would like you all to hand in your assignments please" after the _exiting _announcement and handing in assignments, the class went back to doing normal work.

Bakura glanced over to Marik every few seconds to see him moping and digging his head into his work, Bakura frowned and leaned over to the side, closer to Marik "What the hell is up with you? I've never seen you with the same facial expression for more than a minute" he whispered,

Marik twitched a little at the comment but kept the same sad look "It's nothing BB, now get back to work before-"

"Mr Touzoku and Mr Ishtar! I suggest you two stop chatting and get back to work before I make you do it all at lunch!" Marik instantly started to move his pencil again,

Bakura leaned back and frowned "_What the hell is up with him? Usually he'd make cocky comeback" _he thought, Bakura repeated the last two words to himself and snickered a bit "_Cocky comeback, I like that, I should use it more_" the teacher gave him a death glare and he quickly went back to his work.

When the bell went everybody started to pack up "Can I please see the Touzoku's and the Ishtar's!" the teacher yelled out,

Bakura groaned and leaned back in his chair "Bloody hell, this can't be good" he snorted, Marik said nothing, he looked to the side to see the blond still moping, looking down at his desk not saying a thing.

Bakura frowned at the blonds reaction, he was about to say something until the teacher called them up to the front.

The four walked up to the desk, now being the only students left "Sensai" Ryou said quietly "Not to be disrespectful but…we do need to get to our next class"

the teacher nodded "Yes, yes I know but this will only take a second" he then took out the note that he handed out at the beginning of class "Now you know how I said you have to choose a hotel room with the person of your choice?" the four nodded, the teacher sighed and put down the note "Well, we are running short of hotel rooms, so I have a special thought in mind for you four" the four teens all looked at the teacher confused "Well, what I thought was…" he stopped for a second, looking at the four "What I thought was that you four could share the penthouse" they all gasped

"The penthouse?!" Ryou repeated.

The teacher crossed his arms and nodded "Yes, but since it is so big, the whole four of you must share, and you must pay extra"

Marik then frowned sadly, his eyes hazy and watery "Sensai, I'm afraid that…my brother and I can't go" the teacher looked at him, along with Bakura and Ryou

"Why ever not?" he asked,

Marik sighed "Because we don't have enough money, we couldn't even pay for the normal amount"

Bakura's eyes widened "Is that why you were looking so gloomy for the whole class?" Marik nodded.

The teacher sighed "Well that's an idea gone, guess I'm going to have to find another four" Marik and Melvin both looked ashamed, Ryou looked at the two sadly,

he then quickly blurted out "Bakura and I can pay for them" they all looked at Ryou shocked,

Bakura leaned down and whispered to him "Ryou, are you thinking properly today? That would cost _heaps _of money!"

Ryou looked up at him smiling "Kura it's fine! Oto-san should be sending us money in a day or two, and we can just take out money from our savings"

Bakura stood up straight "Okay, okay" he said, giving in.

Bakura turned to the teacher "We will pay for those two and they will be going, so we will take up your offer"

the teacher looked at the four with a worried look and nodded "Okay then, it's settled" the four thanked him and walked out.

Once they were out of the classroom Marik quickly grabbed Ryou's hand, stopping him "Ryou! You can't! It will be too much!"

Ryou smiled at him "No it won't, we can pay, you guys deserve to come along as much as anyone else does, also Kura and I owe you for working with us on the History assignment, you guys really helped out!" Marik felt his eyes watering, he felt like he was going to cry, the angel is so kind, so very kind.

Quickly and without thinking, Marik rushed up to Ryou and hugged him.

Ryou was at first, a bit shocked, but hugged him back once he got over it.

Bakura growled and pulled the two apart, he turned to Marik with a mad gaze "You know Blondy, I would appreciate it if you didn't grope my brother!" Marik was about to yell back but froze, he looked deeper into Bakura's mad eyes, narrowing his own.

Ryou laughed a bit, standing next to Melvin "Kura, it's fine, it was just a hug"

Bakura growled, still staring down the blond "Yes but I've told him about staying away from you, especially starfish head!"

Ryou gasped a bit "Kura! I can look after myself! They are my friends you know! They are our friends! It's fine if Marik wants to hug me! What would you do if Melvin hugged me?!" Melvin looked down at Ryou then back to Bakura, or in this case Bakura's back, since he was still looking down at the blond teen in front of him.

Melvin smirked a little "What would you do if I hugged your brother?" Bakura growled again, finally turning around

"I would fucking kill you!"

Marik widened his eyes as he finally understood the glare that was in Bakura's deep brown ones "You're jealous" he said, still staring at Bakura.

Bakura quickly turned his head back to Marik and looked at him with disbelief "What?!" Marik shook himself free of Bakura's grasp and poked a finger into his chest

"You're jealous of Ryou! When you told me to stay away from Ryou you were being dead serious, but when you said it to Melvin it wasn't as serious! You're jealous because you think I like Ryou! You like me!" Bakura froze, staring with hazy eyes at the blond.

He then frowned, feeling fire swell up and burn inside him "Like you?" he muttered, he then walked closer to Marik, staring down at him "You think that I, Bakura Touzoku, the bad boy of the school, the person who doesn't care for anyone except myself, would like someone like you?!"

Marik glared back and shook his head "Look, I'm honestly not sure if you do or don't like me, but how about this?" he moved in closer to Bakura, putting his mouth right next to his ear "How about you just let your brother do what he wants? He's as old as you, he's smarter then you, he can manage himself, so stop being so fucking protective!" he leaned back and stared at the shocked teen in front of him "Now come on, let's get to class" Marik started to walk off, leaving Bakura behind.

He stopped in front of Ryou and smiled "See ya Ryou, I'll meet you at lunch, and again thank you so much for paying for Onii-chan and I" he bowed a bit and looked at Melvin "And you, Onii-chan, don't cause too much trouble! I heard what you did in Home Economics last Friday!"

Melvin smirked and put his arm around Ryou "Oh come on, it was just a harmless food fight, my little toy was enjoying it, were you not?" he looked down at Ryou with a smug look, Ryou blushed a bit and looked to the ground, he did indeed have fun but it took him ages to get the tomato sauce out of his hair, it was even harder trying to hide it from Bakura.

Ryou looked up at Marik with a big smile "W-well we better go now! See ya" he walked off with Melvin close behind, he waved to his brother and turned a corner.

Bakura looked back at Marik and sighed, walking up next to him "So Blondy, we gonna get going or what?"

Marik gave him a small smile and punched him lightly in the arm "As much as I don't want to, we should, oh and allow me to go buy you some tampons" Bakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Oh come on! You talk about me getting mood swings and yet you just blew up in my face a few seconds ago? You have some serious problems BB"

Bakura put on a guilty frown, like a child that was in trouble "Oh, yeah, that. Well how about at lunch I drive us out to a small café, I'll pay for it, my treat" Marik looked at him strangely and started walking down the hall.

Bakura rushed up next to him "Well? Yes or no?"

Marik smirked and looked up at the white haired teen "Sounds like you're asking me out on a date" Bakura frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, but after a moment's thought smirked back

"If you want to think of it like that then by all means do"

Marik could feel heat rushing up to his cheeks "F-fine! I'll go! Ra you're such an idiot!"

Bakura snickered and grabbed Marik around the waist "What was that my darling?"

Marik shivered and pushed himself from Bakura "Don't say that, ever"

Bakura gave him a strange look "Say what?" Marik shivered again

"Darling, it just sounds so…_sweet_, and you saying something _sweet_ is not normal" Bakura started laughing like a maniac.

Marik turned around to look at him and sighed "_Ra_" he thought "_How could an angel have such an evil brother?_"

* * *

**Wow the penthouse? Seems like overkill doesn't it, I think it was a bit of an overkill but...well...I just wanted the four of them to share a room :3**

**Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, so kind and sweet, to bad your brother is nothing like that -_- And I just HAD to put the tampon bit in! XD**

**Anyway the next chapter will be up sometime next week, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Oh and before I forget, I might sometimes forget to put the disclaimer in for YuGiOh, not that I really need to...anyway once again, thanks!**


	8. Lunch Gone Wrong

**Oh my god I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY! I didn't think I would get it up on time, what with the Maths assignment, Maths test, English assignment, Music assignment and Science assignment...but I like English assignments...anyway it's still Wednesday! (In Australia anyway) SUCCESS! People have been saying that the penthouse was a bit overkill, but hey, I did say this story was going to get random, I WARNED YOU! Anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh and all the awesome characters it holds! **

* * *

The second the lunch bell went Bakura whipped out his phone and started rapidly pressing buttons, Marik quickly packed up his bag and walked over to the pale teen "What ya doin?" he asked in an annoying tone.

Bakura put away his phone and looked up at the blond "Texting Ryou"

Marik rose his eyebrow "Why?"

Bakura smirked and stood up "You haven't forgotten about our little lunch date have you?" Marik could feel his face heating up

"It's not a date!" he said quickly "You said you asked because you wanted to make up for blowing up in my face after History!"

Bakura picked up his bag and sighed "Alright, alright you got me, now come on, let' get going"

Marik followed him out the door and quickly said "You're paying"

Bakura chuckled "God, you're such a girl, I already said I would, remember?" Marik pouted and looked to the ground, following Bakura down the hall.

Once they got to the car park, Bakura walked over to his small flashy car and unlocked it.

The two teens chucked their bags in the boot and sat in the either side of the car, Bakura turned on the engine and rubbed one if his eyes "You know Blondy, I think the reason I've been so moody lately is because I haven't had a decent sleep in ages, Ryou always wakes me up at six o'clock now because we have to pick up you two wankers, that's an hour earlier then I would normally get up"

Marik just rolled his eyes as Bakura drove out onto the street "Oh suck it up BB, I wake up just as early as you, you know" Bakura just frowned and put on his black sunglasses, Marik looked at him and let out a small giggle.

Bakura stopped at a red light and looked at Marik, raising a white eyebrow "What?"

Marik giggled again "Those glasses make you look ridiculous!" Bakura frowned and roughly stepped on the accelerator once the light turned green.

Marik was caught off guard and slammed his head into his seat "Ow! You did that on purpose!"

Bakura shrugged and smirked "Maybe" Marik sighed and slouched back into his seat.

After a few minutes they stopped outside a small fancy looking café, Marik unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out, staring at the little café "Wow, this place looks pretty fancy" he muttered,

Bakura stepped out and stretched, taking off his glasses "Not really, Ryou and I come here all the time" Bakura walked into the café with Marik quickly following behind.

The two walked over to a table and sat down across from each other, Marik picked up the menu and looked at it with wide eyes "Wow, this stuff looks delicious"

Bakura shook his head and slumped back in his chair "Just hurry up and pick, we don't have all bloody day"

Marik quickly glanced at the menu and put it down "I'll get the chocolate cake, you?" Bakura shrugged

"Toasted cheese sandwich" he flagged down a waiter and told her their orders.

She nodded, gave a small bow, then walked away.

Marik looked over at Bakura, who was currently still slumping in his chair "Hey" he said, leaning over "You know BB, I always forget to ask this but…are you British? You sure sound it"

Bakura sat up and nodded "Yeah, well half anyway" Marik rose and eyebrow "Half?" he repeated.

Bakura nodded again "My Oka-san was Japanese and my Oto-san was British, me and Ryou got our Oka-sans eyes and Oto-sans accent, they both have white hair though"

Marik rose an eyebrow "So then you and Ryou aren't albinos? It's just natural hair colour?" Bakura frowned and leaned in closer, making Marik lean back a little

"Do my eyes look red to you?" he asked, still frowning.

Marik looked into the brown eyes and shook his head "No, they don't seem to be"

Bakura sat back and put his arms behind his head "Exactly, I'm not a bloody albino, I hate it when people think that, just because we have white hair doesn't mean we're freaks of nature!" Marik snickered

"What? No one ever called you a freak of nature, no one calls albino's freaks of nature anyway! Albino's are quiet beautiful actually…"

Bakura smirked and put his arms down to the table "You just said albino's are beautiful, you thought I was an albino when we first met, didn't you?"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes "Wh-what?! Get your mind out of the Ra forsaken gutter! I didn't mean it that way! Have you ever seen a white tiger?! Or a white lion?! That's what I mean! Not you! Ra you're annoying"

Bakura chuckled "And you're a moody bitch"

just as Marik was about to yell back the waitress came with their food "Thanks" he said, quickly digging into the cake "Wow, this is delicious!"

the waitress, who was still standing there, smiled "Would you like me to give your compliments to the chef?" Marik nodded vigorously, she smiled again "Well then please enjoy your meal" she said, then turned and walked away.

Marik looked over to Bakura, he was tearing at his sandwich, just like at lunch in school on the first day they met.

Marik sighed and scooped up another chunk of cake "Have you ever heard of manners BB?" Bakura stopped and stared at Marik, halfway through tearing his sandwich

"What?" he muffled, a mouthful of toasted cheese sandwich still half chewed in view.

Marik looked at him with disgust "Manners, have you heard of them?" Bakura nodded, Marik slammed down his fork "Well then how about you use them?! You're disgusting when you eat in public! I'd hate to think how you eat at home!"

Bakura swallowed and smirked "You should see what happens when I eat spaghetti, the sauce gets all over my face and flies everywhere, then it goes all in my hair and sometimes even hits Ryou in the face"

Marik looked at him with horror "What?!"

Bakura gave him a solid stare for, what seemed like, hours, but his face broke into a smirk and he started to laugh uncontrollably "You should have seen your face!" he laughed loudly, causing stares "You looked horrified! Of course I don't eat spaghetti like that!" Marik growled and shoved a giant chunk of cake into his own mouth "I hate you BB" Bakura stopped his laughter but let out quiet giggles "I hate you to" he replied.

Marik then felt his hand start to shake "Oh no" he whispered,

Bakura looked up at him "What?"

Marik stood up "I-I just forgot something, that's all"

Bakura rose an eyebrow "What did you forget?" Marik hid is hand behind his back

"Just some books, I just need to get home"

Bakura stood up with him "I'll drive you there then, if you walk you will miss the rest of the day"

Marik smiled nervously "O-okay" Bakura looked at him curiously as the blond quickly walked out the door.

Marik was standing outside the car, waiting for Bakura to unlock it.

As he did Marik quickly jumped into the car and put his hand to his side, Bakura walked over to the car and jumped in the other side "What's wrong with you Blondy? You're acting weirder then usual"

Marik looked up at him with a frown "Look could we just drive!" Bakura kept looking at him, not convinced, but drove anyway.

Through the drive Marik was getting even more squeamish, Bakura gave him a strange look, the blond didn't even giggle when he put his sunglasses on.

As they got closer Marik started to noticeably shake, Bakura drove faster "Blondy, why is your body shaking like that?" Marik didn't say anything, Bakura growled "Marik! Answer me!"

Marik looked up and yelled "Stop!" Bakura quickly stopped, he looked out his window to see an old rickety house.

Marik stumbled out and ran towards it, shaking all over, he quickly opened the door and ran in.

Bakura got out of the car and also ran towards the house "_What the hell is wrong with him?_" he thought.

As he got in the house he heard crashing and yelling "Where is it?!" he heard "Where is it?!" Bakura rushed towards the source of the sound to find Marik violently shaking, chucking papers, clothes and beer bottles from the desk in front of him.

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes "Marik! What are you doing?!" before Marik could answer he fell to the ground and started to shake all over, even more violently then before.

Bakura crouched down to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Marik?! What's wrong?! Why are you shaking?! Stop! What do I do?!"

Marik made a low painful groaning sound "P-pill" he stuttered "N-need to f-find"

Bakura started to panic "What? A pill? Where is it?!" Marik groaned again

"L-look…a-around" he whispered.

Bakura started opening cupboards and chucking things halfway across the room, in his desperation he even flipped the bed mattress over.

Bakura looked back at the Egyptian, still shaking on the ground "Marik! I'm calling an ambulance!" he whipped out his phone and went to his emergency contacts, Marik groaned louder "No" he tried to yell, but only came out as a soft whisper that the teen above him didn't hear, already talking in the phone.

When Bakura slipped his phone back into his pocket he continued his search "Marik! These pills won't do any good now! You won't even be able to swallow them!" Marik let out another loud painful groan.

The pale teen ran down to the Egyptians side "Marik please! Just hold on! You will get through this! The ambulance is coming! They _will _help you! They have to!" just as he said it, a siren was heard outside, then the slamming of a door and rushing feet "Marik! It's okay! They're here, you will be okay!"

Marik could feel a tears running down his face "No" he whispered again, as he felt himself get picked up and put onto a stretcher "No…"

* * *

**Well that's a _date_ gone horribly wrong! Oh poor Marik :'(**

**Can anyone guess what's wrong? :P**

**Anyway thanks for reading! And hopefully I will get the next chapter up next Wednesday..._hopefully! _**


	9. The Ishtar's

**Well here's the next chapter that people have desired, and no one got why Marik was spazzing! EmpressFreyja was closest to guessing it but didn't quite get there. Anyway the reason this is up early is because I'm not going to be home on Tuesday or Wednesday because my parents are out of town for two days on a business trip of some sort and I'm staying at a friends house, so please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh and all it's sexy characters! (Especially not Bakura, DAM!)**

* * *

Marik opened his eyes and looked around the room he was currently sitting in, or more like lying in, since he was in a hospital bed.

There were a bunch of chords and needles stuck in his arm, he looked down to see something white a fluffy lying on the edge of his bed, until he saw arms under it.

He gasped, realising what it was "Bakura?!" the pale teen looked up at Marik groggily

"Marik keep it down, some people are trying to sleep…wait, Marik?!" Bakura's eyes widened as he stood up "Marik! You're okay!"

Marik nodded "Yeah but, what were you doing on the side of the bed?"

Bakura sighed and rubbed his eyes "Sleeping"

Marik rose an eyebrow "You were sleeping next to me?" Bakura nodded

"Yeah well you have been asleep for almost two days, the doctors didn't say it was a coma, apparently you were exhausted or something…I don't know I didn't really listen" Marik looked at Bakura in disbelief, he was still wearing his uniform and had messy white hair, well messier then usual anyway.

Marik looked down at his covers "So…you've been sitting there the whole time?" Bakura nodded "What?! Really?! Have you eaten anything?!"

the white haired teen chuckled "You bloody idiot, stop worrying, you're the sick one remember?" Marik smiled

"Yeah I guess…so why were you sitting there the whole time anyway?"

Bakura frowned "Do you really need to ask? I care about you"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes "Wh-what?!"

Bakura widened his own, realising what he said "I-I mean someone had to watch you! You know, someone had to be there when you woke up!" Marik felt a small spark light up inside him, it made him feel happy, that feeling of knowing someone cared, that Bakura cared.

He looked back down to the covers, feeling his face heat up "I know what you meant, don't worry" Bakura looked away awkwardly, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

The door to the room suddenly opened and two figures walked in, Melvin and Ryou "Oh! Marik!" Ryou said, overjoyed "You're awake!" Ryou ran towards Marik and hugged him, Marik gasped, feeling his face get hotter.

Bakura frowned "What nice timing you have" he said sarcastically,

Melvin snickered "Why do you sound so pissed? Were you two about to do the funky funky or something?"

Bakura gave him a death glare "And what the bloody hell does that mean starfish head?" Marik sighed

"No Onii chan, we weren't doing anything" Melvin shook his head and walked towards his twin brother,

Ryou stood on the other side of the bed "Marik, Oto san will kill you! It's not just his room you destroyed but it's the medical bill to! He definitely won't pay for it, especially if it's you!"

Ryou looked at Melvin confused "What do you mean? Why won't he pay for it?"

Melvin looked at Ryou with a sad look "Oh come on Ryou! You've seen our house! It's crap! We couldn't even pay for the year twelve trip if it wasn't for you!"

Ryou shook his head "No, I mean about your Oto san, why did you say to Marik _especially if it's you_?"

Bakura looked at the two blonds, standing at the end of the bed "Yeah, why did you say that?"

Melvin looked towards Ryou and smiled "So you're finally asking me personal questions"

Ryou looked at him even more confused "What? Oh, that thing you said about me not wanting to be a nuisance, well…anyway this is about you! Not me! What's wrong with your Oto san?"

Melvin chuckled a bit "Well I guess an explanation is in order, we do owe you both for paying for this trip and bringing Marik to the hospital" Melvin looked down at his brother "Can I tell them?" Marik looked hesitant for a moment but nodded.

Melvin looked up at the two British teens, a serious expression across his face "Okay, you two can't tell anyone though" they both nodded, Melvin sighed "Right, well basically Marik has epilepsy, that's why he was spazzing out before" Bakura and Ryou gasped

"Really? But I thought epilepsy instantly spread through your whole body or something, not one shaking limb at first and then slowly forming into the whole body shaking!" Bakura said, eyes wide.

Melvin nodded "Yeah sometimes, but Marik takes these pills that slows down his…uh…"

"Nerve system" Marik finished for him,

Melvin nodded "Yeah, that. Anyway those pills basically tell Marik when he is going to have a spaz attack, so first his hand starts shaking, then his arm, then his legs and so on. When that happens he has to take one of those pills straight away to make it stop, but…"

Bakura looked at him curiously "But what?" Melvin sighed "Let's just say that our Oto san is a big dick!" Ryou looked shocked

"What?!"

Melvin frowned "As you should know, I was born first, Oto san thought I was going to be his only son and that Oka san would be fine, but she ended up having Marik an hour later, then died. Oto san thought it was Marik's fault that Oka san died, so he punishes him"

Bakura frowned "Punishes him how?"

Marik sighed and looked up at Bakura "Whipping me, punching me, kicking me and sometimes he doesn't feed me for days, even weeks"

Ryou's eyes softened "Is that why you don't have any lunch money on some days?" Marik nodded.

Bakura slammed his fists onto the mattress, making Marik jump "That bastard! Who would treat their son like that! Why won't you tell anyone?!"

Marik tightly clung onto the sheets "Because Melvin and I have nowhere else to go, I'd rather live with _that man _then go to one of those stupid children houses, it be embarrassing, I mean…I'm almost seventeen for Ra's sake! I just have to get through this year and I can go and do what I want!" Melvin shook his head

"Otouto, you know he won't let you do that, if you let anyone see those scars on your back then they would question you, and the neighbours are already suspicious enough, he will treat you like a slave for the rest of your life"

"You're wrong!" Marik yelled "I can do what I want! Just because I have those stupid scars doesn't mean he owns me! Doesn't mean he's the boss of me!" a tear fell onto Marik's hand.

Bakura looked up at the boy, sorrow in his eyes "Marik, what are these _scars_ you and Melvin keep talking about?" more tears fell from Marik's face

"W-when I was ten…" he mumbled "Oto san punished me, because I talked back to him and fought with him, I told him it wasn't my fault that Oka san died, that it's just life and that's what happens. He gave me a horrible look and punched me, making me fall to the ground. He started kicking me on the ground, pelting his big black boot into my stomach…" Marik stopped and looked straight up to Bakura, eyes overflowing with tears "That's when he did it" Bakura rose and eyebrow

"Did what?"

Melvin sighed "Carved those scars into Marik's back"

Marik nodded and continued with his story "He picked me up by my shirt collar and said that this punishment wasn't enough, I needed unbearable pain, like Oka san had when she gave birth to me, and that I would be begging for death!"

Ryou gasped "That's horrible!" Marik sniffed

"I was crying and begging, pleading for Melvin to help me as Oto san threw me down onto the floor, I heard him take the knife from the table that we were next to and I started to struggle under him, trying to get away but he…"

Bakura grabbed Marik's hand "Marik you don't have to tell us, I can see how much this pains you"

Marik shook his head "No, I have to get this off my chest" Marik swallowed hard before continuing "…he stabbed the knife into my back, not hard enough to kill me, but enough to make me scream out in pain" Ryou's eyes started to water

"How…how could he do that?"

Marik shook his head, even more tears rolling down his cheeks "He started to drag it along my back, carving something in hieroglyphics"

Bakura tightened his hand on Marik's own "What about Melvin?" Melvin sighed

"I tried to help, I really did, but Oto san wouldn't let me, he pushed me away and swiped the knife across my arm, he told me I was his real son, I should have been his only son, and that Marik was a curse, the devils doing"

Ryou looked up at Melvin "I thought you didn't believe in that kind of religion" Melvin shook his head

"We don't, and that's how bad it was, we only use the word devil when we are describing something so evil, so foul, that no Egyptian god could be named after it" Marik started to sob

"Marik" Bakura whispered, soothingly "what did he carve into your back?"

Marik sobbed louder "He carved the word _Devil_ in hieroglyphics"

Bakura growled and leaned forward, almost touching Marik's nose with his own "And you think that living in a children's home is worse then living with him?! They will at least take care of you there!"

Marik hiccupped and shook his head "I-I can't! Father said if I even whispered a word to anyone about it he would surely kill me! I can't say anything!"

Bakura grabbed the tanned cheeks with his hands, softly holding the blonds face and staring deeply into his lavender eyes "You're wrong, you just told me and Ryou, there's no reason you can't go to the police" Marik stared back into the brown crimson eyes, feeling more tears role down his cheeks.

Melvin growled "You know Kura, I'd appreciate it if you stopped this mushy stuff" Bakura stood up, letting go of Marik's face, Marik felt a tad disappointed but quickly shook it off

"And you Melvin, now I know how you got those problems" Melvin looked at the pale teen with confusion

"What?"

Bakura walked closer to Melvin "Marik told me you were expelled from your old school because you were beating people up, beating everyone up, I know why you did that now"

Melvin narrowed his eyes at him "Why?" Bakura stood back

"Because you couldn't do anything about your brother being beaten up, you had all that rage inside you but you couldn't release it on your Oka san because he would surely punish you, so instead you just hit everything in sight" Melvin clenched his fists

"I never thought of it that way, I thought I just had problems"

Bakura shook his head "No one just gets problems like that, I used to be a kleptomaniac"

Marik looked up at Bakura with wide tear filled eyes "You did?!"

Bakura nodded "Every time I could see Ryou wanted something but he couldn't get it, I stole it for him, since we had a childhood experience of our own" Ryou looked to the ground, eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Melvin looked to him and frowned "Since we told you about our past, I think it's fair that you tell us yours"

Marik quickly looked to Melvin, seeing Ryou was about to cry "No Onii chan! They don't have to!"

Ryou shook his head and sat on the chair that Bakura had been sitting on for two days straight "No…" he muttered, looking up at his brother "…we should"

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! And next is The Touzoku's! Just gonna have to wait! Anyway I'm not to sure how epilepsy works but if it doesn't work like that then lets just pretend it does, and I'm pretty sure it does kinda work like that because there are pills for it...I did say this story was going to get random, but I've basically got the rest of the story planned out in my head! Anyway just wait till next Wednesday and I'm pretty sure it will be out, maybe earlier if I'm doing something again -_-**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Touzoku's

**I decided to upload this early since I'm sure people have been dying to see this! I loved writing this chapter, a sad yet sweet chapter! So please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! And it probably never will be!**

* * *

Bakura looked towards Ryou "Ryou…" he muttered, walking up to him "You don't have to tell them"

Ryou looked up at his brother and smiled sweetly "It's okay Kura, they told us their story, it's only fair we tell them ours"

Marik gave him a worried look "Ryou, you really don't have to, even if Melvin did say-"

"No!" Ryou quickly said "I'm choosing to do this" he looked up to Bakura, giving him a soft angelic look.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows a bit and nodded.

Ryou looked towards the ceiling "Right…well the reason I'm so polite and Bakura was a kleptomaniac was because of one thing that happened in our childhood, one huge thing that changed our lives forever" Melvin rose an eyebrow

"How old?" he asked,

Ryou didn't look towards him, just stared at the ceiling "…nine" he replied.

Marik tilted his head a bit "_What could have happened to the angel? He looks so sad, and only at nine too…it must have been really tragic for him to still remember it so clearly_" Ryou moved his head down, facing the ground.

His eyes started to water and he smiled "You may not believe this but…when I was a child I used to be greedy, very greedy, if I wanted something I wouldn't stop asking or bugging someone until I had it…" Marik widened his eyes, even Melvin looked surprised.

Ryou's smile started to slowly fade away as certain memories started to flow back into his head "But…" he continued "…my greed, caused that life changing experience"

Bakura growled "Ryou it wasn't you! Stop thinking-"

"You're wrong!" Ryou shouted.

Marik jumped back a bit, partly because he was sitting right next to Ryou and partly because he had never heard the angel shout before.

Ryou's eyes started to overflow with tears "It was my fault! It was all my fault!"

Bakura growled louder "Ryou stop it! It wasn't! Oto san doesn't blame you for it! And neither would Oka san! There is no one to blame!" Ryou shook his head

"What about Amane?!" he yelled "She used to blame me for everything!" Marik looked towards Bakura expecting a response, but the pale teen looked frozen, eyes like glass, not moving an inch

"R-Ryou…she wouldn't, why would you…" his eyes started to quiver.

Marik widened his eyes, who was Amane? She must have been important to make Bakura give such a sad reaction.

Ryou put his hands into his lap, squeezing them "Amane was our little sister, she was only four when _it _happened"

Melvin straightened his posture and crossed his arms "What is _it_?"

Ryou looked up to Melvin, tears still flowing down his face "Well one day when I found out that the stores had a new Duel Monsters deck I really wanted it, I asked my Oka san, she said no. I kept asking her, bugging her, annoying her, until finally she said yes. She said we could go only if Amane came along, I agreed and asked Bakura if he wanted to come, but he said no. We got into the car and set off, driving normally, I was looking at a book in the back with Amane. I found this page and thought it looked really cool, so I held it up and asked Oka san to look at it, she said no because she had to look at the road. I really wanted her to see it and started whining, jumping around a bit. She finally said yes, turning around, and that's when _it _happened" Ryou's hands squeezed tighter, more tears falling down his face.

Marik gave him a sentimental look "Ryou, you really don't have to say it, we don't need to know"

Ryou cried even more and continued his story "The time I asked her to turn around was the time the light went red, she drove right past it, not noticing it and we…" he hesitated for a bit "…we got hit by a truck!" he started to sob "I was the only one that survived! The only one! Even through life and death I'm still greedy! I still get what I want! I still got to live! But Oka san and Amane didn't! All because of that stupid Duel Monsters deck I saw in some magazine!" he sobbed louder.

Melvin walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

Ryou put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card, a Duel Monsters card.

Melvin looked at it with curiosity, Ryou smiled softly "It's the card Change of Heart, Amane gave it to me, not because I asked for it, but because she thought I should just have it, she never really did like it…"

Melvin looked down at Ryou with sorrow, the boy really did think it was all his fault "Ryou, pardon my asking but, how did this event turn Bakura into a kleptomaniac?" he asked.

Ryou put the card back into his pocket "Well, after the crash, I decided to change my ways, to no longer be a nuisance and Bakura…he could see that" Melvin rose an eyebrow

"How?"

Bakura leaned on the bed Marik was currently lying in, he looked at the floor "As I said before whenever Ryou wanted something he would look at it for a bit but then he would look away and walk on like he never saw it. One day when I saw that happen I decided I'd get it for him but I didn't have enough money so I…I stole it" a faint smile slowly appeared on his face "I thought it was fun to steal, like an adventure, so I stole something for Ryou again, then again, and again, and…well…you get the point"

Marik nodded "So you really were a kleptomaniac?"

the British teen sighed "Yeah, I had to go to the doctors and they put me in counselling, I didn't want to but they said it would help and after a few years, it did…"

Marik looked at everyone in the room, they all seemed to be sad, quiet, he wasn't the only one with terrible experiences, everyone in the room seemed to feel the same, everyone understood each other.

He smiled to himself, a warm feeling fluttering around in his stomach, Melvin may be his only real sibling, the only one blood related, but they were all family, the Touzoku twins and the Ishtar twins were family, this is the closest they have ever been, and hopefully they would get even closer.

Melvin looked to his younger twin "What are you smiling at Otouto?"

Marik shook away his thoughts and looked up "Nothing but…on the bright side at least we don't have anything to hide from each other now, and I'm pretty sure I'll be getting out of here soon"

Bakura smiled "Yeah I guess, but I wouldn't mind having a shower"

Marik twitched his nose "Is that what that smell was?" Melvin and Ryou both laughed.

Bakura's cheeks tinted pink "Why you ungrateful…the only reason I smell is because I spent two days straight sitting next to you!"

Marik started laughing "Oh come on BB lighten up! I was joking!"

Bakura frowned "Shut up Blondy! You smell just as bad!"

Marik stopped laughing and looked at Bakura with disbelief "What?!"

Melvin chuckled "Come on you two knock it off, maybe we should just tell the doctor Marik's awake and get him out of here" the four nodded and started to walk out.

As Bakura started walking out the door Marik yelled "Wait! BB!"

Bakura stopped and turned around "What?"

Marik looked down to the covers, his cheeks heating up "…thanks, for staying by my side I mean…"

Bakura smiled "No problem" he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Bakura walked down the hall, a big smile still on his "_That stupid Blond_" he thought to himself.

* * *

**Awwww BB, you're such a sweetie! I seemed to have made Melvin pretty polite in this chapter, it seems strange doesn't it? Anyway thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out next Wednesday! Maybe...I might not have time so it might come out on Saturday or Sunday...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hospital Robe

**Hooray**** this is out early! And no, it's not because I'm going anywhere, but it's because I did this out of the goodness of my heart...and I really want to get on with the school trip! I have all these things in my head and I've just been dying to write them down! So please, for now, read this chapter and ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura leant against the wall, arms crossed "How long does it take for Marik to change? Does it always take him this long to put on his uniform?"

Melvin sighed "He's just pissed because someone changed him into that hospital robe thing and he doesn't know who" Bakura smirked.

Melvin looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned "Bakura did you happen to change my brother while he was asleep?"

Bakura chuckled "No I didn't"

the Egyptian gave him a puzzled look "Well then what the hell are you laughing about?" Bakura looked at Melvin

"I'm just laughing because he's getting pissed at a small thing like that, I don't see why he's so mad about it"

Melvin then smirked himself "Well apart from his uniform he has a thing with clothes"

Bakura rose an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" Melvin's smirk widened

"Well…to put it short he's a fashion freak"

Bakura widened his eyes "Really?" Melvin nodded.

The two stood there in absolute silence for a while but soon broke out into loud laughter.

Ryou walked up to the two holding a soda "What are you two laughing about?"

Bakura suppressed his laughter and looked toward his twin "Well Marik, apparently, has a thing with fashion"

Melvin put an arm around Bakura and chuckled "Oh yes, fashion magazines are all over his room, from swimsuits to seasons"

Bakura put his own arm around Melvin "From shirts to shoes"

"Hats to sunglasses"

"Pants to scarfs" Ryou started to giggle.

Melvin looked at Ryou giggling and smirked "And I'm sure I even saw some makeup magazines too" the three of them all started laughing together.

Ryou stopped as he felt someone approach behind him, he turned and froze "Uh…guys" Melvin and Bakura both looked up to see a familiar blond Egyptian standing behind Ryou, looking extremely pissed off.

Melvin took his hand off Bakura's shoulder and chuckled "What is it Otouto? Still pissed about that hospital robe thing?" Marik walked up to the two, taking the soda from Ryou and shaking it.

Melvin and Bakura both looked at Marik confused, they then screeched as both their faces got hit with cold, fizzy liquid.

Marik shoved the can in Melvin's face, squishing his cheek "I heard that you big dope!"

Melvin slapped away the can and growled "Oh come on! It was just a joke!" the two then turned as they heard Ryou giggling.

Melvin looked in the direction Ryou was looking and chuckled "Nice hairdo _Kura_"

Bakura looked at the three confused and looked at a bang of hair that was hanging from his face, his eyes widened as he saw it was brown and looked toward the can Marik was holding "Blondy…is that coke?" Marik smirked and nodded, Bakura growled "You idiot! Do you know how long it's going to take to get the brown colour out of my hair! Not only that but it's sticky and I'm drenched in coke!"

Marik giggled "Serves you right BB, you know nothing about what I like!" Bakura frowned

"I know you're into fashion, I was just saying all the clothes you probably look at" Marik growled and threw the can at his face.

Bakura started shouting at him and Marik started shouting back "Um…Kura, Marik" Ryou interrupt

"What?!" they both said simultaneously,

Ryou smiled apologetically "Not to be a bother but I think we should leave, people seem to be staring" the two looked around to see half the hospital staring at them

"R-right" Marik stuttered "let's go" he quickly walked out of the hospital, Ryou, Melvin and Bakura following.

They walked down to the car park, all jumping in Bakura's car.

The two Egyptians sat in the back, Melvin looked over at Marik to see him holding a small container "Marik what's that?"

Marik looked up at his brother and smiled "The doctors said that since I don't really have a history at the hospital, they would let me get out for free, and not only that but they gave me these pills for my epilepsy, so as long as Oto san doesn't see them I should be able to go on this school trip without having a fit!"

Ryou looked back at them and smiled "That's great! But…what about your Oto san?"

Melvin slumped back in his seat "He won't care, he loves it when we go away because he gets the whole house to himself, he won't even ask where Marik's been" Bakura started up the car and drove off.

He dropped the two off at their house and looked at Marik worried "Hey!" he yelled, winding down his window "Blondy! Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Marik looked back at him and smiled "Don't worry BB, I'll be fine, he's not even home at the moment, so there's no need to worry!" Bakura smiled and nodded, winding up his window.

As he drove off Ryou looked at him with a cheeky grin on his face, Bakura looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and frowned "What?!"

Ryou started to giggle "Oh nothing, nothing at all"

Bakura growled "Is this because I still have coke in my hair?!" Ryou shook his head

"_God Kura, you're hopeless_" he thought to himself.

* * *

**Eh? Ryou thinking Bakura is hopeless? The apocalypse is coming! O_O**

**Anyway next chapter is on the way to the hotel! In short, the start of the school trip! Yay! Hope everyone is as excited as I am!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Bus

**Yay first part of the trip! On the bus! Aaah I'm going to have great fun writing about this whole trip! So please just read and ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura stood at the school gates with a large bag, wearing his normal white and blue striped undershirt with a light blue over shirt. Ryou was standing next to him wearing an unzipped light blue hoddie with a plain white shirt underneath it and also holding a large bag. Bakura started to tap his foot impatiently, everyone around him was wearing normal clothes and chatting excitedly, standing near the school gates.

Bakura groaned "Where the hell are they?! I told them I couldn't pick them up and I gave them the bus money! They better not have missed it"

Ryou laughed lightly "Kura calm down, they live on the outskirts of town so their bus would take longer, and aren't you excited for the school trip? We're finally going! After four years of watching all the years twelves go we're finally going ourselves!"

Bakura groaned again "I think this whole trip is just a waste of time!"

"BB you're such a downer" someone said behind him.

Bakura frowned recognising the voice and turned around "Took your bloody time, where have you…" he trailed off as he saw the Egyptian standing in front of him.

He was wearing a lavender top that really didn't count as a top since it was incredibly small showing his abbs, black khaki pants, gold bracelets around his wrists, upper arms and neck, and to top it all off he was wearing white aviator sunglasses that were pushed back onto his head.

Marik smirked as he saw Bakura staring at him and let go of his bag, walking towards him "What's the matter?" he teased "Cat got your tongue?"

Bakura blinked a few times and gently pushed Marik back "You look like a slut, who would dress like that?" Marik stuck his hip out and put a hand on it, still smirking

"A fashionable Egyptian, that's who"

Melvin came up next to him, dropping his own bag next to his brothers "He dresses like this all the time, I told you fashion was his thing"

Marik punched his brother in the arm "Shut up! I just…want to look good is all! If you have a great body then you should show it!"

Bakura glared at the girls who were staring "Yeah…right" he muttered.

A teacher then walked out from one of the buses with a megaphone "Alright everyone!" she yelled "Partner up with your room buddy and line up with your bags! The staff will take care of them! Also there are, as you can see, five buses, so everyone will be able to fit!"

Bakura grabbed his bag and grabbed Marik's arm "Come on, let's go" Marik blinked a few times "Why won't you sit next to Ryou?" Bakura groaned

"Ryou's boring to sit next to, there's nothing to talk about! Besides…" he whispered, smirking "I need something to entertain me for the long trip" Marik looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say. He growled and grabbed his bag, walking up to the bus, Bakura chuckled and followed him "Come on you two!" he shouted to Ryou and Melvin. They grabbed their bags and followed, Ryou with a big cheesy smile and Melvin with a bored, uncaring look.

The male teachers got their bags once they got into line and chucked them into the bus, Marik got on the bus with Bakura and walked to the nearest seat, sitting down next to the window. Bakura sat next to him with Melvin and Ryou sitting behind them. After a few minutes both Marik and Bakura started to get impatient "Bloody hell!" the pale teen complained "When is this bus going to leave?!" Marik nodded in agreement,

Ryou smiled "Just be patient, I'm pretty sure we'll be going soon" and then, just as Ryou said it, the bus started to move.

Marik grinned from ear to ear "Yes! Finally!" Melvin shook his head and Ryou silently giggled. Bakura looked at the teen next to him, smiling himself, he's never seen the boy so happy before.

A small squeal was suddenly heard behind him and he turned around to see Melvin patting his brothers head "Wow it's so soft! How in the world do you get your hair to feel this nice?!"

Ryou smiled nervously "Uh j-just the shampoo I use I suppose" Bakura growled

"Hey starfish head, how about you get that filthy hand off my bro-" he stopped as he felt a something stroke his hair.

He looked to the side to see Marik touching his head with wide eyes "Wow yours is really soft to! It looks all scruffy and rough but it feels like…rabbit ears"

Bakura frowned, letting the blond caress his hair "Rabbit ears? Really?"

Marik pouted "Have you ever felt rabbit ears? They are really soft, just like your hair! And you've got these little ear things to, do you use gel or something?" Marik then moved his hand up to one of the two bits of hair poking out the top of Bakura's head "No way! They're natural! But why doesn't Ryou have any?"

Bakura shrugged "I don't know and can you please stop playing with my hair!" Marik was now using both hands to move the two bits of hair up and down.

He started to laugh "They're just like rabbit ears to! Maybe I should call you _Bunny BB_ from now on!" Bakura growled and glared at the blond

"You do and I will kill you in your sleep, and let me tell you this, it won't be done with mercy!"

Marik laughed louder "Oh but a harmless little bunny wouldn't do that!" he teased in a sweet mocking voice.

Bakura sighed "_God_" he thought to himself _This is going to be a long, long, bloody trip_"

…

Marik slowly opened his eyes "_Dam_" he thought "_must have fallen asleep_" he felt a warm bony bump on his cheek and looked up to see Bakura smirking at him, that's when he realized that he had fallen asleep on the teens shoulder.

Bakura's smirk widened "Nice of you to have woken up..._princess_"

* * *

**Heh heh...Bunny BB**

**Anyway that part at the end was like a small extra because I really wanted to put that in! :D**

**And as for Melvin..well...you guys can imagine what he's wearing, I wasn't to sure what to give him. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Choosing Rooms

**Alright second part of the school trip! I've decided that every time I finish a chapter I will upload it straight away since people keep yelling "UPDATE!" at my face! But I don't mind, this chapter has Deathshipping in it to! That's my second favorite Yaoi shipping! First is Thiefshipping though, duh! Anyway just read and ENJOY!**

* * *

After a long painful bus trip, tackling to get their bags and a stupid safety speech from one of the teachers, the four were finally heading to their room "Bloody hell" Bakura groaned "I'm starving! I thought that safety speech thing would never end! And why would we need to know where things are anyway? We're in a hotel! There's something called room service!"

Melvin frowned "Dam right, and we're in the penthouse anyway, I'm pretty sure there's like, four mini fridges in there! I hope there's beer in them…" Marik sighed

"Onii chan they wouldn't have beer, since this is a school trip I'm pretty sure they emptied all the rooms of the stuff"

"That's probably why that speech went on for so long" Bakura growled.

The four walked into the elevator, they were about to close the doors but were soon joined by four more students.

They were all girls, chatting excitedly "Oh my god Mai this is going to be so much fun!"

the blond girl next to her nodded vigorously "I know Téa! This is going to be great!"

a light purple haired girl next to them put on a big white smile "I can't wait to go swimming tomorrow! I just bought a new bathing suit! What about you Kisara?"

the white haired girl, who was currently squished against Bakura's chest, stiffly nodded "Uh…y-yeah" Bakura looked down to see her face tinted red, he had recognized her from his Maths class and his Science class.

Like him her hair was snow white, she clearly wasn't an albino since she had blue eyes. One time he had worked with the girl and the teacher mistook them as brother and sister, that's exactly why he wasn't too fond of her, she reminded him to much of Amane. The elevator finally dinged and the four girls were walking out, Kisara looked up at the pale teen

"Uh, s-sorry!" she quickly said before waking out of the elevator.

Bakura rose an eyebrow as he watched her walk away with her friends "Sorry for what?" he muttered,

Melvin rolled his eyes "Sorry for being squished into your chest! She probably thought she was crushing you!"

Marik quickly glanced at her before the elevator doors closed "Who was that girl?" he asked.

Bakura sighed and looked down at the blond Egyptian "That's Kisara, she's in our Maths and Science class"

Marik crossed his arms "Well" he said, flicking hair out of his face "she has the hots for you!"

Bakura looked at the blond "Your point?"

Marik shook his head "You're not going to do anything about it?"

Bakura stared at him for a moment then started to chuckle "Blondy, if you haven't realized, I'm gay! Oh and this little bunny couldn't go breaking your heart now could he?" Marik looked at him with wide eyes

"W-what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Bakura smirked and walked out "Oh nothing"

Marik growled and ran down the hall after him "Hey! Wait up you dick!" he yelled.

Melvin and Ryou both sighed "Ra" Melvin put a hand in his big bundle of hair "one day those two are going to kill each other"

Ryou laughed and nodded in agreement "I guess we'll just have to watch them huh?" Melvin chuckled and walked out of the elevator.

There were no other doors except one in the whole hall, Ryou put the key card in the door and opened it once he heard the approving _click_ sound. The four gasped once they saw the room, it was huge.

There was a luxury couch in front of a massive flat screen T.V, four giant bathrooms all included hot spas, a giant glass dining table, a kitchen area with a marble bench and to top it all off four five star bedrooms.

The four teens stood there agape "Ho-ly shit" Melvin muttered.

Marik then rushed off to look at the bedrooms "I get first pick!" he yelled,

Bakura looked at him run off with wide eyes "Hey! Come back here you idiot!"

Ryou nodded "Yeah! We all have to choose together!"

Bakura looked back at him with a raised eyebrow "What? No, I just want first pick!" he then ran after Marik.

Melvin took Ryou's hand "Come on! Those two are going to trash the place if we don't hurry!"

Ryou could feel his face start to heat up "Uh, y-yeah, right!" they quickly ran after the two teens.

They walked in to see the two throwing pillows at each other "Oh come on!" Bakura yelled "Just take the other room! I'm pretty sure it's exactly the same!"

Marik threw another pillow, Bakura quickly dodged it "No way! I got here first! I get the room!"

Melvin grabbed a pillow and whacked both of them over the head "Could you two cut it out! It's just a fucking room! I'll take it so get out and find another one!"

Marik looked up at his brother "But, Onii chan-"

"Go!" Marik pouted and walked out of the room.

Bakura sighed and put a hand to his forehead "Thanks" he muttered,

Melvin glared at him "Bakura, you're in my room, get out" Bakura just shrugged and walked out.

Melvin let out an exhausted sigh and fell onto the bed, Ryou laughed awkwardly and started to pick up the pillows, Melvin looked at him confused "What are you doing?" he asked,

Ryou looked up at him, an equally confused look "Cleaning"

Melvin shook his head "You don't have to do that you know, we're in a hotel, you can relax"

Ryou looked at the pillows he was holding then looked back up at Melvin "Really? But your room is all messy" the Egyptian shrugged

"I don't care, if anything it makes it look more like my own room" Ryou giggled and dropped the pillows carelessly to the floor.

He looked at the clock that was on the bedside table "Oh my goodness! It's five o'clock! I have to start cooking dinner!"

before he could rush out Melvin grabbed his hand "Ryou, did you not hear what I just said? We're in a hotel, you can relax, we will just order room service, the teachers said it's all paid for"

Ryou looked at the ground, not convinced "But-WAH!" Melvin pulled him down onto the bed and picked up the remote that was on the bedside table

"Look, there's a T.V in here, how about we just watch something together?" Ryou looked at him for a moment, in complete silence.

Soon he started to giggle and broke out in loud laughter "I-I thought you were about to pull a move on me or something!"

Melvin started to laugh himself "As much of a dick I am, I don't think I would do that! I'm not that bad!" the two kept laughing until they heard shouts down the hall

"BB! Just give me some of the dam chocolate!"

Ryou sighed and stood up, but quickly got pulled down again by Melvin "I asked if you wanted to watch T.V with me remember? Just let them go, we don't need to clean up after them for once"

Ryou smiled and nodded, leaning back into the cushiony pillows "I'll just take whatever room is left and unpack later" Melvin nodded and leaned back next to him "Sounds like you're finally getting relaxed" Ryou nodded and watched whatever channel that came on, after all, Melvin was right, for once he could relax.

* * *

**Aaaaah I bet it would feel nice to relax like that, I figured since Ryou has to do EVERYTHING for Bakura it would be nice for him to relax, and I hope everyone knows who Kisara is, she's that girl that can turn into the Blue Eyes White Dragon, oh and the purple haired girl is Miho from season zero, you know that one season that only aired in Japan because the Japanese get ALL the good stuff! -.-**

**Anyway next chapter I will put up as soon as possible! Hopefully some time next week but I'm not to sure because I'm going on a camping trip.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chocolate Cake

**Part three! Aaah this has quiet a bit of Thiefshipping in it, and some Deathshippping. I would just like to let you guys know that nothing will be posted on Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday because those are the days I'm going camping, but the second I get home I _promise_ that I will start rapidly typing up the next chapter! And I'm pretty sure I will get it done because I'm on holidays! YAY! So please read and ENJOY!**

* * *

Bakura groaned and looked at the clock, it was three thirty in the morning. He growled and looked out one of his windows, it was still dark outside and since they were so far away from the city he couldn't see any lights. He got up and decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen area, he didn't bother putting his pants on since he was wearing boxers.

He walked out of his room toward the kitchen but stopped as he saw a shady looking figure eating something from the marble bench. He slowly sneaked around the room and walked up behind the person with the skill of a thief, the person couldn't see him since it was so dark. Bakura then put his hand to the light switch, planning to jump on them once he turned it on. He flicked it on and was about to pounce but quickly stopped himself seeing who it was, it was the stupid blond boy.

Marik squealed and turned around, pointing the fork he was using at Bakura. Bakura started to laugh as Marik's face heated up "B-B-B-BB?! Sh-shut up! You scared the living crap out of me!"

Bakura wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling softly "Well so did you, you didn't turn on the lights so I thought a robber was here or something. What are you eating anyway?" Marik quickly blocked Bakura's view before he could look around him

"Nothing! It's just…uh…water!"

Bakura gave him a blank look "Blondy, I don't think you drink water with a fork" Bakura looked down to the fork Marik was holding.

The Egyptian looked down at the fork himself and quickly hid it behind his back "L-look it's nothing! Just go back to bed!"

Bakura chuckled and looked down at the tan boy "Well…" he purred, walking closer to the boy "care to..." his face was now inches from the blonds "…join me?" Marik shoved him back and pushed him into the fridge, lightly jabbing the pale teen in the chest with his fork

"What in Ra's name do you mean by that?!"

Bakura smirked and looked down at him "It didn't mean anything, it was just a distraction…" before Marik could respond, the white haired teen had pushed him off and looked at what was sitting on the bench. Marik watched him walk up and inspect the food "Blondy…is this chocolate cake?"

Marik's eyes widened "Uh…no?" Bakura looked at the blond then the cake, then back again.

He started to laugh "What the hell's your problem?! I knew you were anorexic but that doesn't mean you have to go eating cakes at night!"

Marik growled "I'm not anorexic! I just…I didn't want you to think I was a pig" Bakura then unintentionally snorted and instantly stopped laughing. Marik rose an eyebrow at him "Never mind I take that back, maybe you should be the one convincing me that you're not a pig"

the pale teen cleared his throat and looked at the blond with a tint of red in his cheeks "Yeah, right, anyway just because you eat one piece of cake doesn't mean people will think you're a pig, you should know that"

Marik looked towards the ground, suddenly finding it interesting "Uh…yeah" he muttered awkwardly.

Bakura looked at him curiously "Or maybe…are you allowed to have sweets?" Marik instantly froze, Bakura smirked, he'd got him.

Marik looked up at him "Of course I'm allowed to have sweets! What teenager-" he suddenly stopped as two people walking into the room.

Ryou looked up at the two with tired eyes "Hey, could you two keep it down, I'm pretty sure you're waking up the whole hotel"

Melvin sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair "True, and I'm a heavy sleeper so I congratulate you for waking me up…" he trailed off as he saw the chocolate cake sitting on the bench "Marik…" Melvin growled "is that yours?" Marik looked towards the cake then back to Melvin and shook his head, it reminded Bakura of a guilty child, and like a guilty child his mischievousness had to be found out.

The pale teen smirked and looked toward Marik "What are you talking about Blondy? I saw you eating it before" Marik turned his head toward the white haired teen with a look that said _why the fuck did you tell him?!_

Melvin walked up to the bench and took the cake, throwing it in the bin "Marik! You know you're not supposed to have sweets with your blood pressure! You're…uh…nerves system is going to go off and you will have one of those epilepsy fits!"

Marik pouted and crossed his arms "I have those pills! It doesn't matter!"

Melvin sighed rubbed his eyes "Yes but we have to prevent it as much as we can!"

Marik frowned and stormed off to his room "Goodnight!" he yelled, slamming the door.

Melvin yawned and started off to his room "Goodnight Kura" he then stopped next to Ryou and patted him on the head "Goodnight my little toy, and if you have nightmares" he smirked and bent down to his ear "just sneak into my room and I'll be happy to let you sleep with me" he chuckled at Ryou's red face and walked off.

Bakura looked at his brother's strange reaction with narrowed eyes "What did he say to you?"

Ryou laughed nervously and was slowly backing toward the direction of his room "Oh it was nothing! Really!" he gave a half-hearted laugh and quickly rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. Bakura shrugged and glugged down a glass of water that he got out of bed for, he wiped his mouth and put the glass into the sink.

He walked in front of Marik's room and sighed, the Egyptians room was across from his since two rooms seemed to on each side of the penthouse. He softly knocked on the door "Marik?"

"Piss off!"

Bakura frowned at the reply "Look I'm sorry I pissed you off!"

"Oh well I guess that makes things all better now!" Marik's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Bakura growled and opened the door, seeing the blond sitting on the bed watching T.V with his arms crossed "What the hell is with you and your mood swings?! I'm trying to be nice but it doesn't help with you bitching at me all the time!"

Marik pouted at him "Well why do you have to be such a jerk?! I was just trying to enjoy a piece of cake!"

the white haired teen snarled and slammed the door shut "Well it's not good for you! So how about you stop eating them before you kill yourself!" Bakura yelled, stomping to his room

"And how about you stop acting like my fucking mum you limey albino!" the blond shouted back.

Bakura stopped, his eye twitching, he turned towards the door "Did you just call me an albino?!"

"Dam right I did you freak of nature!" Marik's voice came muffled since he was behind the door, but Bakura could hear him loud and clear

"You bitch! How about I go tell everyone about your little fashion hobby then?!"

a deathly silence covered the apartment. He heard footsteps and saw the doorknob turn, Marik slowly opened the door and was soon fully revealed with a mad look, actually more like a murderous look. He walked over to Bakura and jabbed his finger into the pale teens chest "Do you think you could just shut up about that? I'm tired, I'm mad and I just want to sleep!"

Bakura looked down at the Egyptian with a murderous look of his own "Oh what's that _princess_? You want to go to sleep? Then please, feel free to fall asleep on my shoulder!" the two started shouting madly at each other, getting louder and louder, trying to deafen the other and make their ears bleed.

They were suddenly cut off by a yell three times louder then both of theirs combined "SHUT UP!" they turned to see Ryou standing on the other side of the room with tired eyes (didn't see that coming did you?) the two teens froze.

Ryou took a deep breath and looked at the two with a frown "Kura, go to bed, Marik, I would be overjoyed if you did the same" the two quickly ran off to their own bedrooms and closed the door behind them. Ryou sighed and turned off the lights, heading to bed, he stopped as he heard loud laughter coming from Melvin's room. He smiled to himself and flopped down onto his bed "_God_" he thought "_it's either Kura's rubbed off on me or hanging around Melvin is starting to make me realize I can actually take control for once…_"

* * *

**Note to self: Don't disturb a tired Ryou**

**But seriously if someone woke me up that late I would be pissed at them! And the reason Marik is watching T.V in his room would be because all the rooms have a small T.V in them, in case you didn't catch on. For some strange reason I can imagine Marik getting up ridiculously early in the morning to have a piece of cake, but I don't know why...anyway I hope you guys can hold on for four days until I come back, I'm pretty sure it's not going to kill you!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Sun, The Surf and The Heart Breakes

**Well this is finally finished! I've been sitting on the computer ever since I came back from my camping trip to try and desperately get this done! And now it is! Hope everyone reads and ENJOYS!**

* * *

Marik looked to the ocean with wide eyes, it was so big and blue and…sparkly! He looked over to Melvin who seemed to have the same expression, wide violet eyes staring straight at the sea. He suddenly felt a quick jolt of pain go through his forehead and looked to the side to see Bakura smirking, Marik frowned "What the hell was that for?"

Bakura shrugged "There was a mosquito on your forehead, so I flicked it off" Marik slapped Bakura on his cheek, leaving a big red mark. Bakura growled and started to yell at the Egyptian "What the fuck was that-"

"There was a mosquito" Marik quickly interrupted, smirking.

Bakura raised his hand and was about to slap him back until Ryou grabbed it "Kura, it was a pain getting you out of bed this morning, it will be even harder trying to stop you from wrestling with Marik, do you think you could just behave for once?" Bakura frowned and crossed his arms, when Ryou asks something then he should do it, since Ryou hardly ever asks for anything.

Marik started to giggle until Melvin wacked the back of his head "How about you calm down to Otouto? I'm not too keen to run around after you either" Marik pouted and also crossed his arms. For a while the two stood with their backs to each other looking like misbehaved children until Ryou started to move off towards one of the umbrellas, the three followed and laid down their towels onto the hot sand.

Bakura sighed and sat on his towel with Ryou doing the same, the two Egyptians looked at them confused "Aren't you going to go swimming?" Marik asked, Bakura shook his head and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head

"Nope, I get sunburnt way to easily, same with Ryou, I don't want a glowing red face that's going to hurt for the rest of this trip"

Marik frowned and stood over Bakura, looking down at him "Have you ever heard of a thing called sunscreen?"

Bakura grunted and closed his eyes "Doesn't work" Marik shook his head and sighed.

He then looked up to see six people walking towards them, they stopped next to Ryou "Hey Ryou" the smallest one said

"Oh! Hi Yugi!"

Bakura opened one eye to see Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Mai, he groaned "Oh great, the friendship group"

Yami gave him a death glare "How about you shut it Touzoku? We're not the only people in school with friends you know" he looked up to see Melvin and Marik standing near him "And speaking of friends looks like you've finally made some"

Yugi frowned and lightly elbowed him in the ribs "Yami! Could you at least try to act nice?"

Yami rolled his eyes and looked toward the two Egyptians "Sorry, the Ishtar twins am I right?"

Melvin nodded and pointed toward his brother "He's Marik and I'm Melvin"

Ryou smiled and looked up at Yugi "So why did you come over here?"

Yugi smiled back "Well we were wondering if you guys wanted to come swim with us?"

Ryou nodded "Sure I'd love to! Melvin, Marik what about you?"

Melvin shrugged "Sure, why not?"

Marik nodded vigorously "Yeah! I really want to go swimming!"

Ryou looked toward his brother "Kura what about you?"

Bakura snarled and put a hat over his face "No thanks, Yami would just death stare me the whole time anyway"

Yami was about to argue back until Yugi stopped him "Bakura you don't have to come if you don't want to, anyway come on! Let's go!" Yugi ran off with Yami close behind. Ryou got up and also ran off along with Melvin, Marik and the rest of the friend group.

Bakura looked out from under the hat, hoping to be alone. His hopes were quickly destroyed as he saw Téa standing next to him "What do you want?" he growled,

Téa backed away a bit "Uh…I just wanted to let you know that Kisara will probably be coming over to talk to you soon" Bakura sat up and looked at her, but before he could ask anything she ran off.

He frowned and laid back down, closing his eyes, but his sleep was quickly disturbed as he heard a shy, stuttering voice "Uh…B-Bakura?"

Bakura opened his eye to see the girl that Téa mentioned earlier standing over him "Yes?" he asked,

she looked down nervously "C-could I…uh…sit with you?" Bakura raised his eyebrow, what a strange thing to ask, it's like since he's been with the Ishtar's people have thought that he's softened up.

That aside he shrugged and let her anyway "Sure why not?" the pale girl's eyes started to sparkle, like she was positive he would reject her.

She slowly sat down next to him and blankly looked over the sea "So…you're not going to go swimming?"

Bakura sat up and shook his head "Couldn't be bothered"

Kisara looked down at the sand, suddenly finding it interesting "Yeah…same" she muttered.

For a few minutes the two just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say, until Bakura saw Marik run up to them "Hey BB do you have any food? I'm starving…" he stopped as he saw Kisara "Oh, hi! Um Kisara, right?" she looked up at him and nodded. Marik looked at the two, eyes narrowing "Are you here to ask Bakura out?" she froze.

Bakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she started twiddling her thumbs "I…uh, I-I kinda, um, was b-but…"

Marik crossed his arms "Well? Were you?" the blond asked. She hesitated for a bit but soon quickly nodded, Marik gave her a sweet smile "Well isn't that sweet!" he leant down next to her, smile still glued to his face "Well you want to know a secret?" Kisara just stared at him, confused. He moved closer to her, putting a hand on the side of his mouth in a mocking way "Bakura's gay!" she jumped back, a shocked expression on her face. Marik was still smiling at her sweetly, looking to all the world like a bitch.

She stood up and looked at Bakura with quivering eyes "I-is that true?" Bakura looked at her uncaringly and nodded. Her eyes started to water up and she looked to the ground "Oh…o-okay, I won't bother you anymore then…" she quickly ran off before the two teens could see her crying.

Bakura sighed and laid back down "I like a good heartbreak as much as any other heartless dick but you didn't have to be so cruel"

Marik sat down next to him and frowned "What do you mean _be so cruel? _I was just telling her the truth, not like you would want to go out with her anyway"

Bakura cracked open one eye and looked at him curiously "Since when did you care who I went out with?"

Marik's eyes widened as he quickly looked away from the pale teen with a tint of red on his cheeks "I-I don't! I was just…doing you a favour is all! And it was just a bit of harmless fun!"

Bakura chuckled "Yeah sure, if you call harmless breaking a girl's heart and leaving her in tears then I guess it was"

Marik growled "Look just shut up! You were never going to say yes anyway!" the white haired teen smirked

"Well who knows maybe I would have, we would go out on a couple of dates, have fun together on the beach, and then I would break her heart by purposely showing her a picture of you and me making out and then-GAH!"

Bakura started to desperately wipe away the sand from his face and his hair. Marik dusted off his hands and stood up "If you ever mention me and you making out again, I will not just throw sand in your face but in your pants as well! Because let me tell you this! It's _never _going to happen!" Marik stormed off, leaving a chuckling Bakura behind "_God that blond is so moody_" he thought.

* * *

**BB's such a heart breaker, and please don't hate on me for that Kisara thing it's all in the story, and don't worry because she is still a part of the story, she won't be heartbroken for long. You'll just have to keep reading and find out why!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Billionaire Bitch

**The chapter is finished! Yay! It's a short chapter though. I liked writing this chapter! It was fun!...kind of, you'll see what I mean! Anyway just read and ENJOY!**

* * *

The two teens walked into the massive lobby of the hotel "I swear" the pale one growled "if Melvin does anything weird to my brother I'm going to kill him!"

the Egyptian giggled "Yes you said that to him about a hundred times before we left"

Bakura frowned "Maybe I shouldn't have left Ryou on the beach, if he gets sunburnt he'll come crying to me"

Marik growled and put a finger to his temple "Stop being so fucking protective! He is ten times smarter then you! He can manage things by himself!"

Bakura crossed his arms "Yeah when he's with me he is! That's why I'm so worried about him being around Starfish Head, if he pulls a move on Ryou then Ryou won't know what to do…maybe I should've given him a rape whistle…"

Marik sighed and shook his head "BB, I know my brother, he would never do something like that, especially to Ryou. Like I said before if he truly desires something then he will wait" Marik then stopped and looked at a small gift shop "Wow they have a gift shop here? That's so cool! BB you go on ahead I want to check this thing out!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the blond "You really like those things? Well I'll stay here and wait for you, you seem to get lost very easily"

Marik frowned and looked at him with a mad glare "I do not!" the pale teen sighed

"You couldn't find the exit when we were heading to the beach!"

Marik pouted "Shut up!" he yelled before running to the gift shop. Marik looked around with wide eyes, there were snow globes, key chains, fridge magnets and loads of other little trinkets.

As he was about to pick something up he heard someone say "Are you Marik Ishtar?"

he stopped and looked up "Yeah I am, what's it to you?" he suddenly got slammed against the wall, making some of the small trinkets from the shelves fall and break. Marik tried to squirm out of the grip "What the hell is going on?! Who the hell are you?!" he looked in front of him to see someone with blue eyes and short brown hair, he was much taller than Marik and seemed to be stronger.

The shop keeper then came over and tried to break it up "P-please!" he stuttered "Don't fight! Or I will call the police!"

the brown haired boy growled and looked to the shop owner "Shut up! Don't interfere! I can pay for all these pieces of crap!"

the man gasped and backed away a bit, seeing who it was "S-sorry Mr Kaiba! I won't interfere!" he quickly went back behind the counter.

The boy called _Kaiba _looked toward Marik with a murderous glint in his eye, Marik started to sweat "W-what do you want?! I don't have any money!"

Kaiba growled and tightened his grip "I don't want your money! Just answer me one question!" Marik nodded vigorously

"S-sure!"

he tightened his grip further "What the hell did you do to Kisara?!"

Marik looked him in the eye, not sure how to respond "K-Kisara? I don't know! I didn't do anything to her!"

Kaiba snarled and slammed him hard against the wall "Stop lying! I found her in tears when she was running off to her room! She said something about you telling her something! What the fuck did you tell her?!"

Marik growled back "I didn't tell her anything! Anything that was wrong anyway! I was just telling her the truth! What's it to you anyway?!" Kaiba's eyes started to flash with anger, he was raising a fist, getting ready to punch the blond.

Marik winced and closed his eyes, getting ready for impact until someone grabbed the clenched fist "Kaiba knock it off! Marik didn't do anything wrong!" Marik opened his eyes, recognising the voice. Sure enough Bakura was standing next to Kaiba, holding his fist.

Kaiba yanked his hand free from Bakura's grip and growled at him "Why would you care?! What would you know about this?!"

Bakura sighed "You mean Kisara didn't tell you? She asked me out…well kind of. Anyway Marik heard it and told her I was gay, which I am, so how about you release him and get rid of that giant stick up your ass?"

Kaiba's expression turned into a look of confusion and he let go of the blond "She asked you out? I don't believe that, why would she like a low life like you?"

Bakura shrugged "Well why would you like a low life like her?" Kaiba choked, not knowing what to say. He death glared Bakura for a few seconds then walked off without a word.

Marik, who was holding his breath the hold time, let out an exasperated sigh "Ra that was scary, who the hell is that guy anyway?"

Bakura just stared at Kaiba with narrowed eyes "That's Seto Kaiba, one of the richest people in Japan, many people know him as a billionaire genius, but I think he's just a billionaire bitch! You don't want to get on his bad side"

Marik rose an eyebrow at the pale teen "Well what was that thing with Kisara?"

Bakura started walking off with Marik close behind "Let me put this short, he likes Kisara, since he's rich and in the media these things get let out easily, but he just shrugged this off and no one dared to question him. I was the first person to actually stand up to him, that's why I'm recognised as the bad boy in the school and people fear me more"

Marik looked to the ground "Oh…" he muttered.

Bakura sighed and stopped "How about we get ice cream? My treat"

Marik's eyes lit up "Really?!"

Bakura smiled and shrugged "Sure, why not?"

Marik then quickly ran out the hotel doors yelling "Come on BB! I saw a ice cream truck somewhere on the beach!" Bakura chuckled and followed him out of the hotel

"Wait up Blondy!" he yelled.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba, the billionaire bitch! XD**

**I didn't know if he was a millionaire or a billionaire but hey! Not much difference...kind of...**

**Blueshipping (KaibaXKisara) are one of my favorite shippings, I think those two are really cute! Not as cute as Thiefshipping though...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. So Close!

**And it's another short chapter! This chapter is almost all Deahshipping since Uwayna35 asked if I could put a bit more Deathshipping in, which I'm happy to do! I do really like Deathshipping! Next to Thiefshipping it's my favorite Yaoi couple! Anyways please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! (I remembered it this time! HA!)**

* * *

Ryou sighed and sat down on his towel, it had been an hour since Bakura had left with Marik back to the hotel, Yugi and the rest had gone to. He stretched and lied back, closing his eyes, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep until he heard someone say "What are you doing?" he opened his eyes to see Melvin standing above him.

Ryou smiled and closed his eyes again "Sleeping" he replied,

Melvin crossed his arms and frowned "Well that's no fun, come on! Come swimming with me!"

Ryou shook his head "No thanks Melvin, I'm really tired, I think maybe we should go back to the hotel"

Melvin pouted and crossed his arms "Don't wanna, come on Ryou! If you don't come swimming with me then I'm going to have to force you!"

Ryou giggled and put his arm over his face "I highly doubt tha-wha?-HEY!"

Melvin smirked as he threw Ryou over his shoulder "Oh really?" he purred.

Ryou tried to squirm out of the surprisingly strong grip, he could feel his face heat up since both of them were topless "M-Melvin put me down!" the blond started laughing as he ran toward the sea. Ryou started to wiggle around, trying to desperately get free from Melvin's grip "Melvin I-I'm serious! Put me-WAH!" he squealed as he was thrown into the air and then splashed into the sea.

Ryou came up to the surface and started breathing heavily, he pouted as he saw Melvin laughing in front of him. He stood up and, without thinking, grabbed Melvin's arm then used all his strength to pull him into the sea. Melvin, not expecting the sudden movement, lost his footing and fell face first into the salty water, at the same time taking in a huge mouthful of it. He spat it out and let his tongue hang out, trying to get rid of the retched taste.

Ryou started to giggle until he got a face full of water, he looked toward Melvin who was smirking. Ryou pouted and splashed him back, Melvin then countered it with an even bigger splash of water. The two were splashing and laughing for a while until Melvin pounced on the smaller teen and pinned him to the sandy shallows, sitting on top of him.

The blond smirked as he saw Ryou's face heat up with their faces being inches apart "I told you I would force you, you're my toy, if you won't entertain me then I'll make you…"

Ryou could feel himself sweat as Melvin got closer "I-I-I'm n-not your-"

"Shhhh" Melvin whispered, putting a tanned finger to the pale lips.

Melvin moved closer and closer, eyes slowly closing. Ryou started to panic, not to sure what to do

"Hey! Starfish Head!" he heard someone yell.

Melvin stopped and turned his head toward the voice, seeing Bakura death glaring him and his brother looking away with a pissed expression, the two were both holding ice creams. Melvin growled and stood up, Ryou sighed in relief and also stood up "H-hey Kura!"

Bakura shook his head and looked to Marik "And you said you knew your brother, I told you Ryou wouldn't know what to do!" Marik glared at Bakura as Ryou and Melvin walked towards them.

Ryou still looked a bit shaken up as he tried to smile normally but was failing miserably, Melvin on the other hand was looking at the two in front of him like nothing happened "What are you two doing here?" he asked, as he saw Bakura next to him forcefully give Ryou his ice cream.

He looked to Marik to see his brother frowning, death glaring him. He suddenly rose the ice cream he was holding and shoved it into the dead centre of Melvin's face "Getting ice cream!" he growled loudly, before storming off to the hotel.

Melvin wiped the ice cream off his face "Ra! Now I'm cold! Thanks heaps Otouto!" he yelled. Ryou was silently eating the ice cream, feeling guilty.

Bakura frowned and shook his head "God, that blond is such a girl, having random mood swings like that, he was laughing like crazy a few seconds ago!" he then looked toward Melvin with fiery eyes "And you Starfish Head! If I catch you touching my brother like that again you're dead meat!" he then took Ryou's arm and stormed off, Ryou just let his brother drag him along, not bothering to fight back. Melvin sighed and followed them, after all there wasn't much he could do, the moment had already been completely ruined

"_Dam!_" he thought "_So close!_"

* * *

**Well he almost got there didn't he? Right now I can imagine some of you banging your fists on the table like "Noooo! Dam you Bakura!" XD**

**Poor little Ryou, not knowing what to do, well to be fair if an incredibly hot, tanned, muscular Egyptian was about to kiss me I wouldn't know what to do either...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Overprotective

** Alright here's the next chapter, this chapter is pretty angsty, like not in the Angstshipping way though, it's also kind of fluffy, compared to most of my chapters this one is kind of dark...so please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! And never will be!**

* * *

The younger blond teen put his hand on his cheek, watching the screen in front of him with little interest. He was sitting on the couch in front of the giant TV, mostly listening to the two brother's fighting in the kitchen behind him "I told you not to hang out around him! He's bad for you Ryou!" the taller one yelled,

the smaller one shook his head and muttered "H-he's not that bad Kura, he wasn't doing anything to me…"

Bakura growled in disbelief "You always say that! Like you're sticking up for him! Next thing you know he'll be raping you!"

Ryou's eyes looked like they were flaring up "He wouldn't do that"

Bakura snarled at his twin "Oh he wouldn't would he? How would you know?! For all we know he could be a sex crazed teenager who is-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryou shouted, eyes starting to water "Melvin would never do that! Ever! I know he's not like that! And right now I bet he can hear this whole conversation from his room! So yeah, I will stick up for him! Because he's a nice guy!"

Bakura sighed and shook his head "Ryou I'm just trying to protect you" he muttered.

Tears started to flow from Ryou's eyes "Well stop it! Stop protecting me! I'm as old as you are! I can do things myself! And have you ever thought that just maybe, Melvin might be worried about Marik?!" Marik turned his head to the two brothers, fully tuned in on the conversation.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his brother "What?" Ryou clenched his teeth together, trying to stop his tears

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe Melvin is just as worried about you as you are about him! Maybe he thinks the same thing about you! Maybe worse! Maybe he's worried about his own brother! Maybe he doesn't want him hanging out around you! So stop being so judgmental, maybe you should think of others instead of yourself for once!"

Bakura's eye started to twitch "I am thinking of others! I'm worried about you!"

Ryou clenched his fists, eyes overflowing with tears "The only reason you're worried about me is because of that car crash! Because I feel guilty for Oka san's and Amane's death!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders "Ryou don't you dare mention that! Don't ever mention that! The only reason I'm worried about you is because you're my brother! Apart from Oto san you're my only family!" Ryou stepped back from Bakura, sliding out of his grip

"Well what if I was still that nine year old boy I used to be? That boy that would always want things? Would you still be worried about me? No! You wouldn't! Because I would be a brat! A nuisance! You'd want me dead! You'd want that car crash to have killed me! I don't want you to stand up for me because then people would think I am a brat! A little kid that has an overprotective brother! Someone that's a pushover! That can't do anything by themself! Someone that gets whatever they want from their big brother! Look at this penthouse, I don't need it! I didn't even need to come on this stupid trip! And I get all A's all the time! People think I'm Mr Perfect because of my straight grades and great family, well they're wrong! I don't need any of it! I don't deserve it! So just leave me alone Bakura! Stop trying to protect me!" Ryou rushed off to his room and slammed the door, quickly locking it.

Bakura stood dead still, eyes glassy, he looked almost heart broken. Marik sighed and stood up, deciding he should do something. He walked up to the marble bench and crossed his arms on it, leaning over it "You okay?" he asked the teen, who was standing in front of him.

The white hair was covering his eyes, he clenched his fist and muttered "Marik…am I a bad brother?" Marik looked at him surprised, not knowing how to respond

"Well…uh"

"Am I?!" he suddenly shouted, making Marik jump back a bit

"Well…I don't think you are, you actually care for your brother, some brothers couldn't care less about their siblings"

Bakura clenched his fists "What about Melvin…is he a good brother?"

Marik just shrugged "Well yeah, I guess he is…" Bakura looked at Marik, making the hair move from his eyes

"Is Melvin overprotective?"

Marik looked down at the bench, not too sure about where the conversation was heading "Well sometimes but…not all the time, compared to you I guess he's not that protective"

Bakura slammed his fists down onto the bench "Well then why does Ryou hate me?! I'm only looking out for him!"

Marik stepped back a little, not knowing what to do "W-well, hates a strong word but-"

"Why doesn't he want me to protect him?! Why does he want me to leave him alone?! I'm just trying to be a good brother! I just don't want to stuff it up! Like I have with the rest of my life!" Marik looked at him with a confusion. Bakura put a hand in his hair and slid down to the floor, Marik walked around the bench into the kitchen area.

He slowly sat down next to the teen "What do you mean _like the rest of my life?_"

Bakura sighed and his voice started to go shaky "I'm the bad boy in the school Marik, the asshole, I have no friends, all the teachers hate me, everyone's scared of me. My grades are awful, sometimes I just pass but I mostly just fail, I don't even think I'm going to graduate this year. It's not only school but its family as well, I never talked with Amane, I was never a good big brother to her. Not only that but she hated me, she always seemed to play with Ryou because I'd tell her to go away. I'd also never talk with Oka san either, she would always try to interact with me, always try to talk with me. I never let her, I would always be stubborn and ignore her. I never really knew Oka san or Amane that much because we never talked, I'm envious of Ryou for that, he always talked to them, I'd just sit in the corner and watch. Then there's Oto san, every time I see him I fight with him"

Marik looked at Bakura with sorrow "Why would you do that? I'm sure he's better than my father…"

Bakura sighed "Because I think he just doesn't care about us, me especially, all he does is send us money and never talk to us, no post cards or anything. The only time he sends us postcards is when he says he's coming to see us, but that's the thing I hate the most, because he never shows up! Ryou is always so disappointed and either cries in his room for a few days or just hopes that he is late and that he will turn up soon. Last year he missed Christmas, the look on Ryou's face made me want to punch Oto san, he looked so sad, so disappointed. Oto san didn't even bother sending an apology card! We haven't seen him at all this whole year! I'm starting to think it's because of me, that this is my entire fault! I just want Ryou to be happy, is that too much to ask?" Marik looked at Bakura with disbelief, it looked like he was about to cry, that his eyes were going to overflow with tears. Marik did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around Bakura in a hugging embrace. Bakura froze "Marik…what are you doing?"

"Hugging you" he replied,

Bakura could feel his face heating up "Why?" he asked,

Marik sighed "Because you're sad and you need someone to comfort you, whenever I'm sad Melvin hugs me and it makes me feel better, so I thought that I'd hug you…"

Bakura's lips slowly formed into a small smile and he wrapped his own arms around the blond teen "Well…I guess it does make me feel a bit better…" Marik smiled softly

"Good, and I think the reason Ryou doesn't want you to be so overprotective is because he thinks he doesn't deserve a brother like you, since he thinks that crash was his fault. He thinks that he doesn't deserve a brother who is always looking out for him, a brother that will always care about him…"

Bakura sighed and tightened his grip around the Egyptian "Yeah I guess, but I wish he wouldn't feel that way, he deserves all those things and more"

Marik rested his head against Bakura's chest "Yeah…and BB, you do have friends, I don't care what you think about my brother but he is your friend, and you know it"

Bakura frowned "Yeah I guess so"

Marik closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from Bakura's embrace "And I'm your friend to, I will always be your friend, no matter what happens"

Bakura chuckled "You're starting to sound like Téa"

Marik lightly elbowed him "BB, don't ruin the moment" the pale teen rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the blond boys head, slowly closing his own eyes

"Blondy…thanks, I really needed this talk, I just hope Ryou doesn't end up hating me tomorrow"

Marik silently giggled "Don't worry, he won't, like I tried to say before _hate _is a strong word, you two are brothers, not only that but twin brothers, you two have to make up! It's the sibling rule" Bakura chuckled, a calm expression washed over his face

"Sure it is Marik, sure it is..."

* * *

**Awwww poor BB, just wants to be a good brother...my brother is actually a lot like that, so I guess the idea of Bakura being overprotective came from my brother. And for people that didn't get that Téa bit, if you haven't seen YuGiOh abridged, then you probably wouldn't get it, because she makes up friendship speeches ALL the time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Tears of Apologies

**I've been sitting at the computer for the whole day writing out this chapter, I couldn't stop writing it, which is exactly why I love writing so much! This chapter has Angst in it, and this time not the emotion...well, I guess it has both. Oh and I was informed by kedah (love the name) that I have been spelling _blonde_ wrong the whole time! Ra I feel like an idiot! So don't be surprised if you still see I've spelt it _blond_ instead, because now it kinda comes automatically! XD Oh and I feel like I should thank everyone for their kind reviews! It's my inspiration to keep writing! Please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh! And sadly I never will...**

* * *

Bakura growled and pounded his fist on the door leading to Ryou's room "Ryou just come out! You've been in there for the whole morning!" he stopped to listen, but still heard nothing from the other side of the door "God dammit Ryou! I said I was sorry! Just come out would you?!" again, no response. Bakura growled loudly in frustration and fell back onto the couch "I fucking give up! He's being just as moody as you Blondy!"

the blonde next to him frowned "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, look just give him some time, he probably feels bad for what he said to you yesterday"

the taller blonde standing behind the couch snickered "That, or he's laughing at how weak Kura's being" Bakura looked up at him and shot daggers with his eyes "Oh come on" the blonde complained "it was just a joke, lighten up Kura" he said, still snickering.

Bakura growled and walked back over to the door, he banged his fist on it once more "Look _oh dearest brother of mine!_" he yelled in a mocking tone "I'm going out! So feel free to do whatever shit you do while I'm gone, since you clearly won't come out if I'm here!" he walked toward the door and was about to walk out until a deep voice said

"Can I come?" he frowned and turned to see Melvin looking at him.

Bakura snarled "Why would you want to come?"

Melvin shrugged "No reason, oh apart from the fact that the brat wants me to" he pointed to his little brother, referring to him as _the brat_.

The younger teen pouted "Don't call me a brat! And I think Melvin should go to, since Ryou probably won't come out if he's here either"

Bakura sighed and opened the door "Fine, then let's see if I can entertain _the dog_"

Melvin smirked and followed him, completely unfazed by the insulting nickname "Oh don't worry it should be easy, just tormenting a few small children would be enough" and with that the two teens were gone.

Marik sighed and looked toward Ryou's bedroom door "_Ra what do I do now?_" he thought "_The angel is here with me and he's probably moping in his room_" Marik frowned at the thought of Ryou huddled in a ball on his bed, crying and sobbing without anyone to comfort him. Marik stood up and walked toward his door "_But angels aren't meant to cry…_" he walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He bought his fist up to the door and knocked lightly "Um…Ryou?" Marik turned his ear toward the door, trying to detect even the smallest of sounds. When he heard nothing he knocked again "Ryou…Melvin and BB-um…Bakura are both gone, you can come out if you want" after a few seconds silence he heard the springs of the bed squeak and a light shuffling sound. The door made a clicking sound as it was unlocked, it opened to show a small miserable pale teen behind it. Marik held back a gasp as he saw the bags under the angel's eyes, it was not natural, it was not natural for his beautiful white face to be so dark and tired. Marik inspected him closer, it looked like he hadn't had a descent sleep for days, when, in truth, it had only been one night since the Touzoku twins fight.

Ryou noticed the blonde's staring and sighed "I know, I look awful"

Marik quickly broke out of his thoughts and shook his head "Oh no! I was just thinking! You look fine! In fact I hadn't noticed a thing until you just pointed it out now!" Marik laughed nervously, Ryou didn't, he just stared at the Egyptian with his mouth in a thin line. Marik stopped laughing and looked around awkwardly "_Oh Ra_" he thought "_this is so awkward, I don't know what to say! He just had a huge fight with his brother last night and now he looks miserable, maybe I should have left with the other two…Ra dammit! I'm never this nervous when talking to Bakura! Maybe I should just talk to Ryou like I did to Bakura…_" he stopped, remembering what he did to Bakura, he hugged him, didn't he? What caused him to hug Bakura? It was just because he was sad…right? Yeah, that was it, after all he had his sights set on the angel…wait? What? Did he really just think that? His sights set on the angel? It sounded like he was struggling over the two, like he didn't know which one to choose…"_Which one to choose?_" he thought "_Since when did I start thinking like that?! I was never choosing between the two of them in the first place! True that the angel was very attractive and very handsome, I'm not ashamed to admit that, but since when did Bakura get into all of this? I have always been gazing at the angel, longing to caress his soft skin and feel his smooth hair, but in the bus on the way here I felt an even stronger erg to touch Bakura's hair, why? Was it to distract myself from how Melvin was touching Ryou? Or was it because I actually wanted to feel it? To stroke it and feel the warmth under my own hands?_"

"Marik?" he looked down to Ryou who seemed to have a worried look on his face,

Marik started to rub the back of his head sheepishly "O-oh um…sorry, thinking again!...do you want a drink?"

Ryou looked down to the ground "If it wouldn't be too much trouble"

Marik shook his head "Oh no! Not at all! What would you like?" Ryou smiled

"Just water, thanks" he replied.

Marik quickly ran off to the kitchen and took out a glass from one of the cupboards, he turned on the tap and filled it with water, still deep in thought "_Why in the name of Ra am I thinking of Bakura like that? I don't have any feelings for him! None! It's his brother, that's all, it's just because his brother looks almost exactly like him_" he sighed "_…well they are twins_" he turned off the tap and walked out to the lounge where Ryou was sitting watching TV, finally out of his room. Marik handed him the glass and Ryou thanked him, Marik then awkwardly sat down next to the small teen "So um…how are you?"

Ryou smiled, turning his attention away from the giant TV "I'm fine thanks, I guess I just feel bad about last night is all"

Marik smiled back "Yeah I'm not surprised, Bakura feels just as bad as you do about that, maybe even worse"

Ryou sighed "Yeah but I can't help feeling I hurt him, we have had fights before but never like that"

Marik leaned back into the couch "Yeah, but it's all because of my stupid brother"

Ryou suddenly slammed down his glass on the small table in front of them, making Marik jump "Don't say that about your own brother! It wasn't his fault! It was just Bakura over thinking things! Being over protective! Your brothers not bad, he's just…" Ryou thought for a moment, trying to find the right word "…he just gets bored, I guess, we were just having fun but Kura…why does he have to be so protective?!" Ryou looked like he was about to burst out in tears, Marik started to panic, he didn't want to see the angel so sad again

"You know it's for good reason"

Ryou looked toward the blonde "…pardon?" Marik looked Ryou in the eyes, seeing they were no longer quivering or watery, he instantly relaxed

"…Bakura doesn't see he's being overprotective, he sees it as being brotherly, or at least, trying to be brotherly"

Ryou raised a white eyebrow "What do you mean? Did…did he tell you something?"

Marik nodded "Yeah, we had a…chat, I guess, after the fight you two had anyway"

Ryou looked almost shocked "He talked to you? After the fight?...how did he look?"

Marik looked uncertain for a moment "Um…well BB would kill me if I tell you…probably…"

Ryou's eyes went big and sad, like puppy dog eyes "Oh…" he muttered.

Marik felt like slapping himself, now the angel was sad, but what could he do now? He couldn't just change the subject, it probably wouldn't brighten the mood, if anything it would make it more awkward. The Egyptian let out a long breath "Okay I'll tell you but…you have to promise not to tell" the smaller teen instantly brightened up, he nodded vigorously. Marik sighed "Well…to tell the truth, after the fight you two had, BB looked heartbroken, uh…sorry, _Bakura_"

Ryou shook his head "Oh no, call him BB if you want"

Marik nodded and continued "Anyway, since I'd never seen him like that before I decided that I should do something, so I started up a conversation. But he kept asking me questions"

Ryou leaned in closer, showing his full attention "Like?"

the blonde hesitated a bit "…he asked if he was a good brother, and that if Melvin was overprotective"

Ryou looked at the Egyptian with wide eyes, since when did his brother ask questions like that? "What did you say to him?" Ryou asked,

Marik pulled his legs up to the couch "I said that compared to him, Melvin wasn't as protective, but then he seemed to lose his temper and said _then why does Ryou hate me?_" Ryou's eyes started to water, why would Bakura think that? Of course he didn't hate his own brother! "But…" Marik continued, his eyes filling with some sort of emotion that looked like…sorrow? "he just slid down to the ground, he looked like he was going to cry, but before he did any of that he said that he didn't want to stuff up being a good brother, like he had stuffed up the rest of his life…it's not exactly what he said but I knew that's what he meant"

Ryou could feel tears welling up "But he hasn't stuffed it up at all, he's a great brother, I just…I guess it's my fault…" Marik felt like he was going to cry himself, seeing Bakura like that was pretty bad, but then telling it to someone, especially his brother, made it seem ten times worse.

The blonde swallowed "That's another thing though, he wants you to stop thinking that everything's your fault, but…he also mentioned your Oto san"

Ryou sat back a bit, trying to force back the tears "Bakura told you about him? He never did seem to like him"

Marik nodded "Yeah but he knows that you love him, but he just thinks he doesn't care about you two and that that's what causes the fights they have. Not only that but he thinks that your Oto san not showing up on some occasions is his fault, because he doesn't want to see Bakura, because he thinks that your Oto san doesn't love him as much as he loves you"

"That's not true!" Ryou suddenly burst out, now crying "Oto san loves both of us equally! He does love Bakura! The only reason he hasn't been coming around his because he's so busy! I keep in touch with him by telephone but…but I've never told him because I know he doesn't want to talk to him. Every time I call Oto san he asks if he can speak with Bakura, but I don't let him because I know Bakura wouldn't want to…it's not his fault at all! Why would he think that?" Marik stared at the angel, not to sure what to say, he then said something he knew he shouldn't have, something that he knew was going to make the moment even worse, sadder then it already was

"…that's what he thinks with you and the car crash…"

Ryou started to sob loudly, Marik knew he had crossed a line, he felt horrible, what had he just said? He mentioned the car crash? That is definitely a no go zone.

Ryou kept sobbing "D-did he mention Amane and Oka san?" Marik looked at the small teen surprised, he thought Ryou would have surely ran off to his room, but no, he was still sitting in front of the Egyptian, sobbing and hiccupping, did what he say just make things…better?

Marik nodded "Yeah…he said he was envious of you knowing Amane and Oka san so well, he said he wished he could have been a better big brother to Amane and that he could have interacted more with your Oka san" the moment he finished that one sentence he could tell he had struck a nerve, Ryou sobbed louder and jumped forward, digging his face into the blonde's chest. Marik didn't know what to do, he couldn't think properely, the only thing going through his head was the thought of the angel digging his face into his chest, sobbing loudly.

Marik looked down to Ryou and that's when it hit him, he wasn't crying just because Marik mentioned his dead family, because he was sad about them, he was crying because he realized what he had done to Bakura, how he had made Bakura feel. Not just that but knowing Bakura thought he was a terrible sibling, unwanted in the family. No, those weren't tears of sorrow, those were tears of realization, those were tears saying _I'm sorry_.

The door suddenly flew open and two teens came in laughing, they stopped as they saw the scene on the couch. Bakura had a look with mixed emotions, confusion, shock, anger and one emotion he couldn't quite seem to place. But right now that wasn't important, what was important was how Ryou was crying into Marik's chest, sobbing loudly. Bakura walked toward the two "Marik…" he growled, in a dangerously low tone "What did you do?" Ryou looked up to his brother, more tears rolling down his face. He suddenly jumped from the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Bakura

"Ba-Bakura!" he sobbed "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! You're not a bad brother! You are a great brother! No, an amazing brother! I wouldn't trade you for the world! I didn't mean anything I said last night! I'm so, so, so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Bakura stood frozen, not to sure what to do.

Soon, though, he smiled, a real warm smile, and hugged his brother back "I know Ryou, it was partly my fault, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I guess I have to forgive you, after all…it's the sibling rule" after saying that last part, he looked down to Marik and winked.

Marik smiled, he felt like this was his doing, that he brought the two brothers back together, and even if it wasn't, he was still satisfied with knowing that they were still one big family, and a happy one at that.

* * *

**I know I say this a lot but I reeeeally liked writing this chapter! I almost cried myself writing it out, and it didn't help that I was listening to the song _Chasing Cars_ and _The Last Day On Earth_, I felt like balling my eyes out when I finished typing it up, gaaaah I'm sounding mushy. Anyway next chapter will be up sometime...not to sure when.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Just Friends!

**Oh my Ra chapter twenty! Yeah! The champagne be coming out!...to bad I can't drink it...anyway I'd say this is really just a bit of filler, since, like I said, this story is made up as it goes along, so it will get random sometimes. Please just read and ENJOY!**

* * *

Marik was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, he wasn't exactly watching it since he was deep in his own thoughts "Blondy" the pale teen behind him said, he raised an eyebrow when the Egyptian didn't respond "Blondy?...BLONDY!"

Marik jumped a bit, he turned to the white haired teen "Yes?"

Bakura gave him a strange look for a few seconds, but just decided to ignore it "What do you want for dinner?"

Marik looked like he was spacing out again "Oh um…an apple pie"

Bakura raised both his eyebrows "For dinner?"

Marik shook his head "No, no but...look I'm not hungry" he stood up and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked,

Marik stopped at the door "For a walk…I just need to think about…things"

his brother, who was in the kitchen, looked at him curiously "Since when did you need to _think_? Heck, since when _could_ you think?"

Marik froze and glared at his brother "Shut. Up"

Melvin chuckled "Alright, alright I'm sorry, just be careful, it's dark out and who knows what fucked up retards are out there"

Bakura smirked "The only retard I see is in the kitchen"

Melvin narrowed his eyes at the pale teen "Watch it _Kura_"

Bakura chuckled and looked to Marik, he was wearing the same skimpy clothes when they first came on this trip "Blondy you might want to put a jumper on, it gets cold at night"

Marik looked to the white haired teen "Oh um…I don't have one" Bakura sighed and stood up, walking off to his room.

He came back seconds later with a brown jumper and threw it toward the blonde. Marik looked down at the jumper curiously, he looked back up at Bakura with a questioning look, Bakura chuckled "No tricks here Blondy, just put it on, don't want you to catch a cold" Marik could feel his face heating up slightly, since when did Bakura care so much?

"Th-thanks" he stuttered, quickly putting on the jumper and rushing out the door.

As Bakura fell back down onto the couch, he spotted his brother peek around the corner from his bedroom. Ryou looked to Bakura "Is Marik gone" he asked,

Bakura raised a white eyebrow at his brother "Uh, yeah, why?"

Ryou sat down on the couch next to his brother, legs folded up under him, full body turned toward his sibling "Good, because I need to ask you something" Bakura looked at Ryou curiously, why was he acting so weird?

Bakura shrugged and picked up his drink from the table "Sure, ask away"

Ryou looked nervous for a bit "I need you to answer this truthfully" Bakura agreed and rolled his eyes, this was probably something to do with Oto san. Ryou looked at his brother with wide eyes "Well…what do you think of Marik?" Bakura almost spat out his drink, did Ryou really just say that?

"_It's fine Bakura_" he thought "_he means as a friend! Obviously! Because that's all that dumb blonde is! A friend!_" Bakura swallowed down the liquid and shrugged "He's okay I guess, why?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes "You said you'd answer truthfully, you lied" the blonde behind them was looking at them curiously, quietly listening.

Bakura clenched his teeth "That is the truth! You do mean as a friend!…right?"

Ryou shrugged "Well, it depends what you think, not me"

Bakura glared at his brother "What do mean by that?"

Ryou sat back "I'm asking if you find Marik as…well, more than a friend" Bakura could feel himself choke, where the hell was this conversation heading?

"Of course not! He's just a friend! A bloody friend! Nothing more! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you even asking these dumb questions?!"

Ryou sighed "Because I found out that you told Marik everything that was wrong in your life after our fight, even that thing with…Amane and Oka san"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him "So?"

Ryou frowned at his brother "You've never told me that! And we're brothers! Twins! But you told Marik, and you usually don't let anyone get so close to you, you usually let out your emotions with anger and violence, but he said you two just had a…chat"

"And we hugged"

Ryou's eyes widened, Melvin started to snicker. Bakura slapped a hand over his mouth "_Oh shit! I did not mean to say that!_"

Melvin was still cracking up behind them "Well, well, looks like Kura has a crush on my Otouto, this is like something from a bad T.V show…or fanfic"

Bakura growled and turned to him "I do _not_ have a crush on Marik! He said he was just comforting me!"

Melvin raised an eyebrow "And looks like Otouto feels the same way back"

Bakura grinded his teeth together, feeling his face going red "Look! We are friends! Nothing else! Just friends! I don't not have any other feelings for him! So stop asking me these dumb questions and leave me alone!" Bakura walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Ryou and Melvin looked at his bedroom door, speechless.

Bakura growled and fell onto his bed "_We are just friends! Friends! Why is that so hard to accept? We are nothing more! He's just my small, dumb blonde friend! Even if he is eye candy!" _Bakura's eyes widened "_What the fuck? I did not just think that! I didn't just think that!..." _Bakura sighed and thought back on the chat he and Marik had "_Dam why did I tell Ryou? I should have just kept my mouth shut, now he's going to be even more suspicious!"_ Bakura rolled onto his side, eyes narrowed in thought _"Well, now that I think about it, it was more of a cuddle"_ he growled and dug his head into the pillow "_No! I don't want to think about it! There is nothing to think about! We are friends! Friends, friends, friends!_" he thought, banging his head into the pillow. He stopped and rolled onto his back "_Well, I do hate the blonde for telling Ryou about that conversation we had, but if he didn't then Ryou would probably still be locked away in his room. So I guess I can thank him for that_" the teen put his hands behind his head, deep in thought "_And what the hell was that I felt? When I saw Ryou clinging to Marik, giving him that same kind of embrace like he gave me last night…true I was mad at Marik but, for some reason, I felt even madder at Ryou, he wasn't even doing anything wrong! Could I have possibly been…" _his eyes widened "_No! No, no, no! That's not possible! Me being…jealous? No! It just doesn't work!_" he slammed his fist into the soft mattress "Dam that dumb blonde!" he yelled. After a few seconds of complete silence, he heard laughing from outside his room "Melvin! Fuck off!" the laughter just got louder. Bakura clenched his fist, feeling his eye twitch "_Dam Starfish Head…"_

* * *

**Poor Bakura doesn't know what to think, but Marik _is _eye candy...you can't deny that!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Three Brutes

**This was meant to be out yesterday but I just got this game called _Rhythm Thief_ for the 3DS, it's such a cool game! I couldn't stop playing it! Anyway next chapter, hope you guys ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine, never will be, stop asking!**

* * *

Marik walked along the old, cracked path, Bakura was right, it does get cold at night. He sighed and hugged himself, the town wasn't very big, they were far away from Domino, compared to Domino this was microscopic, the hotel was the biggest building in the whole place.

Marik looked down to the ground, thinking deeply "_Why have I been so spaced out lately? And what the hell was that thing with the jumper? Since when had Bakura cared so much? Like he would care if I have a cold!_" he stopped and looked at the jumper sitting around his arms. Curiously, he rose it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, it had Bakura's scent, smelling like cinnamon. Marik raised an eyebrow "_Cinnamon? Since when did Bakura smell like cinnamon? Maybe he had donuts on it or something…_" he smiled and smelt it again, sighing dreamily, it was such a nice smell….The Egyptian blinked and shook his head "_What is wrong with me? What I'm smelling is Bakura's jumper! I'm basically smelling Bakura! But, it just smells so nice…and he gave me this jumper to keep warm. I wonder how many times he's worn it himself? I can't help but think that wearing this jumper is like Bakura hugging me…" _his face reddened at the thought of Bakura giving him a tight, passionate hug. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought "_Wh-why am I thinking like that?! It's just a stupid hug! And not like he'd hug me anyway! Apart from that one time! It only happened once! And this…" _he looked down to the jumper again "_this is just Bakura's jumper! And it just happens to smell like cinnamon! And even if I do like the smell…_" he widened his eyes and quickly shook his head again "_No! Stop thinking like that! Stupid Marik! Stupid, stupid-_"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" his thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see three muscly guys standing behind him, smirking. Marik swallowed, looking at the size of the three men towering over him

"C-can I help you?" the biggest one, which Marik assumed was the leader, stepped closer

"Look boys, we found a little girl lost in the scary, dark allies, isn't it past your bed time?" the two behind him started to snicker.

Marik started to feel something bubble up inside him "For you information, I happen to be a _guy_"

the brute started to snicker "Oh you are? Sorry, it's hard to tell from behind, what with that tight ass and all"

the Egyptians eye started to twitch "Thanks for the information, but if you don't mind, I have to get going" the man's smirk widened

"Why? Is your _Oto san _going to get mad at you?" Marik clenched his fists and attempted to throw a punch at the man, but was quickly stopped as his fist was caught and his arm got twisted behind his back.

The other two brutes walked up to him "What's wrong?" one of them asked "Did we strike a nerve?" Marik started to lash about, feeling panic wash over him.

He stopped as he felt a hand go over his neck "What's this?" the biggest man asked, feeling his hand grip around metal "Well would you look at that? He seems to have a type of choker, and it's gold. Not only that but his earrings to" Marik started to sweat as one of the brutes pulled his jumper sleeve up

"And he has more on his arms to" he chuckled.

The leader smirked "Well how about we just take them then?" he snickered, reaching for the gold bracelets.

Marik started to started to squirm around "_I can't let these brutes take them!_" he thought "_This gold is the only thing Oka san ever gave me! Since Oka san said that she wanted to give them to me before she died! Oto san would surely punish me horribly if he found out I lost them!_" Marik felt the adrenalin rush through him as he lifted his leg up and threw it back, hitting the leaders crotch dead on. He yelped out in pain and let go of Marik, falling to his knees.

Marik quickly rushed off, running as fast as he could toward the hotel. He could hear heavy footsteps pounding behind him, making him run faster. As he got to the hotel he quickly rushed in and took the stairs, since he decided the elevator would take too long. He finally got to the last set of stairs and opened the door, leading to the small hallway. The blonde rushed up to the door at the end of the hallway and started pounding on it

"Melvin! Bakura! Ryou! Somebody! Anybody just let me in!" he knocked harder as he heard loud shouts from behind the door that lead to the stairs, recognizing the voices as the three brutes "Please! Just open the door! Open it!" the door handle turned and behind it, standing in front of him, was Bakura.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Marik? What the hell is your-" he was suddenly cut off as Marik jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the pale teen. Bakura stood still, frozen "Marik? What are you doing?"

Marik squeezed his eyes shut, digging his face into Bakura's chest "BB! They're after me! Please don't let them get me!"

Melvin then came out of his room, looking at the two with a raised eyebrow "What the fuck is going on?" he asked,

Bakura ignored him and looked down at Marik "What do you mean? Who's after you?" pounding was suddenly heard on the door, making Marik dig his face further into the Brits chest

"We know you're in there you little shit! Come out before we break this door down!" Bakura and Melvin both looked toward the door with confused expressions.

Melvin walked towards it and put his hand on the doorknob "No! Don't!" Marik yelled.

Melvin ignored him and opened the door, glaring at the three men standing behind it "Who the hell are you?" he asked,

the leader growled "None of your business" he looked behind Melvin to see the blonde still digging his face into Bakura's chest "Hey you piece of shit! How about you stop cuddling with your boyfriend and fight like a man!"

Bakura growled and pushed Marik behind him "Fight like a man? I could say the same thing back to you! How is three big brutes picking on one small kid fighting like a man?!"

the leader snarled at him "How about you step aside so we can take him?" Bakura spread his arms out in front of Marik like a human shield

"Well first you have to get through me!" the leader snarled and was about to lunge at him until a certain small white haired boy came out of his room

"Kura, what is with all the racket…" Ryou stopped as he saw the three big brutes,

the biggest one smiled "Well lookie here, another little cutie, maybe I should just go for him instea-" he was suddenly cut off by a punch to the jaw.

Melvin growled at him, fists clenched "Fuck off, before I knock the living shit out of you!"

the brute held his jaw "I'd like to see you try" Melvin then rose his foot and kicked his stomach dead on, sending him flying into the wall

"I already told you, fuck off!" the other two brutes looked at Melvin with fear and ran off, leaving their leader behind, Melvin looked down at him with fire in his eyes "If I see you touching my brother again, you're fucked! Understand?" the brute nodded and stood up, running after the other two. Melvin sighed and slammed the door, he turned and looked to Marik, who was still cowering behind Bakura, he grinned "Yeah sure Kura, you totally don't like my brother" Bakura growled and walked off to his room, closing the door behind him.

Ryou was still standing, near his bedroom door, looking at the two confused "Wh-what's going on?" he stuttered,

Melvin shrugged "I don't know, that's what I was about to ask" he looked down at his twin, frowning.

Marik just stared at him, not to sure what to say, after all, Melvin had told him to be careful. He quickly looked to the ground "Well I…uh…those guys just found me walking along the path, I didn't yell at them or anything…"

Melvin crossed his arms "Well then why did they attack you?"

Marik started to twiddle his fingers "…well I did kind of try to…uh…punch one of them" Melvin sighed and put a finger to his temple

"Marik…you should know better"

"Well they got on my nerves!" the younger twin yelled "I told them that I had to leave! And then they said _is your Oto san going to get mad at you!_"

Melvin just shook his head "Even if they did say that, you shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you, what if you had an epilepsy fit? You would have been helpless"

Marik pouted "Well I didn't did I! But not only did they mention Oto san, but they also tried to steal the gold braces I'm wearing! I couldn't just let them take them!" he stormed off into his room, and slammed the door, making Ryou jump.

Ryou looked to Melvin with big brown eyes "Is…is he going to be okay?"

Melvin looked to him and smiled "Yeah he will, sorry we woke you, you can go back to sleep"

Ryou smiled back and shook his head "I'm not really that tired anymore, do…do you want to watch a movie or something?" Melvin looked at him for a while, trying to see if he was serious.

He shrugged "Uh…sure, why not?" Ryou's smile widened and he walked over to the TV, with Melvin following. When Ryou had chosen the movie he sat back on the couch next to the taller blonde. Melvin looked down at him and smirked, putting an arm over his shoulder, Ryou jumped at the sudden touch and looked up at Melvin with red cheeks

"Uh…Melvin no offence but…I don't really want Bakura getting mad again…"

Melvin's smirk widened as he pulled the boy closer "Don't worry, he won't come out of his room, and you look cold" Ryou swallowed and stiffly put his head on the Egyptians shoulder. The whole time they were sitting there, Ryou was concentrating on the blonde's touch more than the movie. Halfway through the movie Ryou could feel himself getting sleepy, he slowly closed his eyes and soon fell asleep on the teens shoulder.

Melvin looked down at him and chuckled "_Sure Ryou, you weren't sleepy at all_"

* * *

**Melvin can be sweet when he wants to be 3**

**Poor Marik, running away from big scary brutes, then Bakura protecting him :3**

**Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Spaced Out

**Before I say anything about this chapter I would just like to say...OH MY RA ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAAAY! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *clears throat* I mean uh...thanks! But seriously, thanks guys, I really do love writing this story! Anyway this is just a short chapter with a lot of Thiefshipping, so please just ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? YuGiOh is not mine, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Marik was curled up in a ball on his bed, glaring at the brown jumper in front of him. He stared at it as if it had eyes of its own, staring him down, never breaking eye contact. His mouth was in a thin line, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, never looking away from the jumper.

Finally, he let out a loud sigh and looked away "_I have to give the jumper back!_" he thought "_But do I give it back now or tomorrow? Is Bakura asleep? Would he be mad if I woke him up?_" Marik looked back at the jumper, staring it down once more. He frowned and stood up, grabbing the jumper. He carefully opened the door and peeked around the corner to see Melvin and Ryou watching TV together, he frowned when he saw his brother's arm around the boy. He quickly shook it off and carefully slid over to Bakura's door, being careful not to distract them.

Marik raised his arm up to the door and took a deep breath, he lightly knocked. After a few seconds of standing there, he started to get impatient "Um…BB?" he put his ear near the door…nothing. Marik frowned and put his hand on the doorknob, hoping it was unlocked. He slowly opened it and peeked in, he felt his face go pale as he saw Bakura death glaring him from the bed, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. Marik lightly stepped in and closed the door behind him "Uh…did I wake you?" Bakura's eyebrows furrowed further

"What do you want?" Marik looked down at the teen nervously, he stood still, not saying a word. Bakura's eye twitched "What the hell do you want?!"

the blonde jumped at the sudden noise and quickly shot the jumper out in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut "I came here to give back your jumper!" he said a little too quickly.

Bakura rose an eyebrow "Um…thanks, I guess…" Marik didn't move, just stood frozen with his arms out in front of him, still holding the jumper. Bakura looked at the Egyptian curiously "So…aren't you going to give it to me?"

Marik quickly opened his eyes, feeling a slight blush wash over his cheeks "Uh, y-yeah! Right!" he stepped forward and gasped as he felt himself trip over one of Bakura's shoes. He tried to regain his balance by stumbling around a bit, but failed miserably and fell face first onto the bed, head between Bakura's thighs.

Bakura could feel his face heat up as he looked down at the blonde "B-Blondy! Get off my bed!" Marik could feel his blush deepen, he quickly shot out one of his hands to lift himself up but grabbed Bakura's thigh in the process. The two teens both gasped as Marik quickly scampered away from the Brit, they both looked at each other awkwardly from across the bed.

Marik quickly looked down at the covers "I, um, I-I didn't mean to! It was, I, uh, y-your shoe got in the way!"

Bakura frowned "Oh so it's my fault!" Marik nodded, blush still on his cheeks

"Y-yeah! Because you're so untidy I tripped!"

Bakura crossed his arms "Oh you tripped?! And here I thought you were trying to give me a blowjob!"

Marik's face reddened further "A-a-a-a what?! I would nev-"

he was suddenly silenced as Bakura put a finger to his lips "Look, I'm tired, I'm annoyed, I just want to go to sleep, so how about you give me my jumper and leave me alone?" Marik looked into Bakura's deep brown eyes, he couldn't seem to look away from them, they just looked so…mesmerizing. Bakura noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow "Blondy? What's up with you? You've been acting weird today" Marik ignored the question, completely tuned out. Bakura's finger was still on his lips and he felt his breath quicken, his heart started to speed up, he had an urge to lean forward and press his own lips against the soft, pale ones in front of him. His eyes went wide and started to quiver, he could feel himself lean forward, like something was forcing him to. Bakura noticed this and started to lean back a bit "Blondy? What are you doing?" he took his finger away from the Egyptians lips and looked at him with wide eyes.

Marik stopped, realizing what he was doing, he quickly leaned back "I was, um, I, I'm just a little spaced out for some reason…"

Bakura looked at him curiously "Do you have something on your mind?" Marik looked up at Bakura, staring into the deep brown eyes again. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He quickly looked down at the covers and nodded "Um, y-yeah, I guess you could say that…" Bakura looked away from the blonde, thinking

"Well, I haven't done this in ages but…"

Marik looked up at him with wide eyes "But what?"

Bakura smirked "What I usually do to get my mind off things is…steal something"

Marik sat back, shocked "What?! How can that possibly get your mind off things?!"

Bakura's smirk widened "It's all about the adventure and adrenalin, it's almost impossible to think of anything else when you're stealing, so do you want to?"

the blonde raised an eyebrow "What? You're inviting me?"

Bakura nodded "Yeah, right now, let's go steal something, it's fun" Marik just stared at the teen, how was stealing something fun?

He looked down at the covers, still thinking, noticing Bakura was staring at him the whole time. Finally he looked up "I-if you promise that we won't get caught…" Bakura nodded

"Sure, don't worry, you're looking at a _Thief King_" Marik cocked his head to the side

"Thief King? Since when did you start calling yourself that?"

Bakura chuckled "Marik I've been stealing things since I was nine and I haven't been caught once, I'd say I can be called the Thief King" Marik looked at him for a moment, still not sure. Eventually he gave in and sighed

"Alright then…let's go steal something"

* * *

**Next chapter, _The Big Steal_, I'm writing it out right now! Don't worry it will come out soon! I hope you enjoyed all the Thiefshipping in this little chapter, there is MUCH more where that came from, after all this is a Thiefshipping story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. The Big Steal and Drunk Problems

**Well this chapters finally out, I haven't had much time to go on the computer and this was meant to be out earlier. I was going to make this two chapters but...naaaaah! This has a _lot_ of Thiefshipping, and I _really_ liked writing this chapter**.

**Disclaimer: Aaaaaand YuGiOh still isn't mine, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik looked around the small town nervously, sticking to Bakura "Uh, BB, shouldn't we be wearing masks or something?"

Bakura started to chuckle "You've watched way too many movies Blondy, if you're a good thief on a small steal, there's no need to"

Marik frowned but moved closer to the teen "And…are you sure it's okay if I use your jumper?"

Bakura smirked "Yes, yes it's fine, after all, I have my black trench coat, it's good for stealing, it can hold more things"

Marik frowned "I still don't know how you managed to fit..." he looked at the coat, wrinkling his nose "that! In your bag!"

Bakura shrugged "Ryou packed my bag"

the blonde crossed his arms "Oh come on! Really?! Ra, you're so lazy, but…if I had packed your bag I would have never packed that!" Bakura stopped and looked at him

"Do you have a problem with my coat?"

Marik stuck his hip out and frowned, arms still crossed "Well, to be honest, I have a problem with all your clothes"

Bakura growled "What?!"

Marik flicked a bang of hair out of his face, looking at the teen in front of him uncaringly "BB, look at yourself, your taste for clothes is horrible, I haven't seen the type of clothes you wear for decades! You could at least try looking nice!"

Bakura just shook his head "That's right, you're a fucking fashion freak, well then, I'm sorry I don't have this month's clothes, maybe next time you could inform me about the new styles that are out" he smirked, sarcasm dripping from his words. Marik growled and walked past him, hips swaying in a feminine way, showing he was clearly mad. Bakura walked up to him, chuckling "Your mood swings are hilarious"

Marik just ignored him, looking straight ahead "So what are we stealing?" Bakura smirked and looked to the blonde, a glint in his eye

"Alcohol"

Marik almost tripped, he looked to the teen next to him astounded "Alcohol? But we're underage! If we walk into that shop we'll get kicked out!"

Bakura's smirk widened "Yeah, we know that, but they don't, think about it, to the staff we would probably look at least eighteen so just stay cool"

Marik looked to the ground "But what if Ryou finds out?"

Bakura chuckled "He won't, we were lucky he was asleep when we sneaked out, otherwise we would still be back there answering endless questions" Marik frowned, still not convinced. Finally they stopped in front of a small liquor shop, the sign was flashing, clearly showing it was old "Good" the Brit smirked "we're here, now, here's the plan…"

…

The shopkeeper looked up from behind the counter as he heard the door open, it had one of those little door bells to make sure no one could sneak in. He widened his eyes as he saw a tall blonde girl walk in wearing a brown jumper, he smiled as she walked up to him "Hello miss, can I help you?" the blonde's eye twitched

"_It's okay Marik_" he thought "_this guy thinks you're a girl, he probably won't think much of you then, you just have to ignore it, remember what BB said, stay cool…why do people think I'm a girl anyway?_" he took a deep breath.

He looked up at the shopkeeper and leaned over the bench "Hi!" he said brightly "Do you have a moment? I'm lost and have no idea where to go, I'm trying to find a friend's house, do you think you can help?"

the shopkeeper's smile widened "Yes, of course I can help, especially if it's for a pretty lady like you" he said slyly, leaning close to the blonde. Marik felt like he wanted to barf, this man wasn't exactly old, and he wasn't too bad looking, but the fact that a straight guy was hitting on him made his stomach gurgle

"Uh th-thanks!" he stuttered, giggling slightly. Suddenly the door chimed, Marik knew who it was, but avoided looking "So um, I don't know what street I'm on, and I don't even have a map, so I'm really stuck" Bakura looked at the blonde, smirking, he actually wasn't doing too bad.

Seeing the shopkeeper was clearly distracted, he quickly rushed down one of the aisles. He looked at all the alcohol, trying to find the right one. Finally he stopped and looked at the bottles in front of him, feeling his smirk widen. Quickly, he grabbed three of them and ripped off the bar code stickers, making sure that they wouldn't beep when he walked out the door. He quickly put the three bottles under his coat and walked out, it was hard since the bottles were so big, but it was definitely worth it. As he was walking out the door he noticed Marik still talking to the shopkeeper, batting his eyelashes and leaning over the counter, pretending to look interested. Then, as the door chimed, the shopkeeper looked up and noticed the teen "Hey! You! Stop!" Bakura ignored him and rushed out the door.

The shopkeeper growled and walked around the counter, walking to the door, Marik quickly grabbed his arm "Hey! Wait! We were talking!" the man looked back at him and frowned

"Look I have to get that guy, for all I know he stole something and I can't let him escape! No one just walks into an alcohol store and then walks out buying nothing!"

Marik looked at him with big, lavender eyes "But, can't you stay here, I was really enjoying our conversation…" the shopkeeper looked at him, not too sure what to say, eventually he gave in and sighed

"Alright, I'll just call the police"

"No!"

the shopkeeper looked down at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, putting the pieces together in his head "Wait a minute...you two are working together! Aren't you?! I was wondering why you wouldn't stop talking to me!" Marik looked around nervously, not knowing what to do.

He looked at the shopkeeper and smirked, quickly he leaned forward and kissed the shopkeeper on the cheek, making the man freeze. Marik pulled back and let go of the man's arm "Thanks sweetie! But I think you should know that…I'm a guy!" Marik quickly ran out of the shop, the man shouting behind, running out of the shop after him.

Bakura was at the other end of the street, smirking at the blonde. He ran next to the Egyptian, both of them laughing like maniacs "So did you get the alcohol?" he asked, Bakura's smirk widened

"Yep, three bottles, all vodka" Bakura then pulled him into an alleyway in an attempt to lose the man. The two stopped running when they were certain he was gone, leaning back against the walls panting and laughing.

Marik looked at the three bottles Bakura was holding "Hey, isn't vodka like…really strong?"

Bakura rose an eyebrow at him "What do you mean by strong? The taste or the amount of alcohol?" the blonde shrugged

"I don't know, both I guess"

the Brit smirked and stood up straight "Well you're absolutely right, now come on, I want to get home just in case Ryou does wake up, then we will be in deep shit" he started to walk off with Marik quickly following behind. When they got to the hotel room, Bakura slowly opened the door and peeked in, making sure no one was there. He sighed in relief as he saw all the lights were off "Okay Blondy, come on!" the two snuck in and quietly crept into Bakura's room. Marik closed the door behind him "Lock it" Bakura quickly said,

Marik looked at him with a blush "What? Why?!"

Bakura chuckled "Not for that kind of thing you idiot! Just so if anyone does come in we can hide the vodka, unless…you really want to…" Marik's blush deepened as he locked the door

"I-I would never want to do that!" Bakura smirked as Marik sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes

"Jeez I was just joking, now, have you ever tried vodka before?" Marik looked at him for a while, carefully considering his answer.

Finally he sighed "…no" Bakura chuckled

"God you're week" just as Marik was about to fight back, he saw an open vodka bottle being held in front of him "Drink it" the teen ordered. Marik snatched it away and took a huge sip. He felt his throat burn and started coughing

"GAH! That's disgusting!"

Bakura smirked and opened himself a bottle, casually drinking it "You drank it too fast, try small sips first" Marik pouted and took a smaller sip, eyes widening, it actually wasn't too bad. Bakura smirked at his reaction and took another sip from his own bottle "I told you, you don't just jug down alcohol" Marik frowned and took another sip, ignoring him.

…

Marik was sitting on the bed watching the TV, he was taking small sips from his vodka bottle every few minutes, maybe even longer. The subtitles were on since he couldn't listen to it with the volume so loud, cautious about waking up his brother and Ryou. His face was half flushed, he wasn't drunk, tipsy maybe, but definitely not drunk. Bakura, on the other hand, was swaying back and forth, face bright red, clearly drunk, he had almost finished off his whole vodka bottle.

He groaned and looked at Marik "I'm bored, this show's stupid" he slurred, a little too loudly.

Marik sighed and turned off the TV "Then go to sleep, I'll leave, I'm tired anyway"

Bakura smirked and grabbed the blonde before he could get up "Oh but Marik, I have all the entertainment I need right here"

Marik's face turned a bright red, he looked down at Bakura with wide eyes "Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

Bakura's smirk widened "I'm talking about you silly, I could watch your pretty little face all day" Marik's face flushed an even brighter shade of red

"Sh-shut up! You don't mean tha-GAH!" he squealed as he got pulled down to the bed, Bakura leaning over him, legs on either side of the Egyptians waist

"Oh but I do" he purred, face inching closer and closer to the one under him "I haven't seen eye candy like you in a long time, and you are very, very sweet" Marik started to squirm

"B-Bakura let me go! You're just imagining things!" the Brit chuckled, watching the squirming boy under him.

He then caught sight of the tanned neck "In fact…" he whispered, mouth right next to the blonde's ear "I think I want to taste this candy" before Marik could respond he felt something hot and wet hit his neck, he unintentionally moaned as the teens mouth grabbed around his neck, sucking and biting like a thirsty vampire.

Marik's squirming started to die down "Ba-kura" he moaned, as the pale teen licked up his neck to his jaw.

Marik looked at Bakura with lidded eyes, watching as the Brit licked his lips "Mmmm" he purred "this candy _is_ sweet, but I want the full taste" Marik's eyes widened as the teen pushed a pair of pale lips against his own. Marik's heart started to rapidly speed up, he felt like he could see fireworks, but at the same time, fire and flames. He knew it was wrong, it was definitely wrong, yet, it felt so right. He felt Bakura's tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for access, Marik automatically opened his mouth, allowing it. The two started to kiss roughly yet passionately, fighting for dominance. He moaned at the taste, it tasted like alcohol with a hint of Bakura. The blonde gasped as he felt a hand crawl up his shirt and start to tease one of the hard nubs that had now formed. He moaned louder, wrapping his legs around the teen above him and jerking his hips up into the others waist. Bakura let out a low growl, smirking down at the Egyptian "Marik" he whispered "you're so beautiful" he sounded breathless.

"Bakura…" Marik moaned

"_Bakura_" he thought "_Bakura…wait, Bakura? Bakura!_" his lavender eyes widened as he pushed the teen off of him.

Bakura frowned at him "What was that for? We were just getting to the good part"

Marik shook his head "Y-you're drunk! We shouldn't be doing this! I-I need to get out of here!"

Bakura grabbed his hand, swaying a bit "No, stay, it doesn't matter if I'm drunk, I've always wanted this anyway"

Marik shook his head "You're lying! That's just the alcohol talking! Let go of me!" the blonde roughly jerked his hand out of the grip and ran out of the room. He quickly ran into his own room and slammed the door shut, locking it. He slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball, putting his head into his hands "Oh Ra, what have I done?"

* * *

**Like I said before, I _really_ liked writing this chapter, and you can see why! They kissed! HUZZAH! And kind of got to second base...  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Hangovers

**Next chapter! This is a short chapter, not much to say, so I'll just say this...**

**FUN FACT!**

**I thought Marik was actually a girl when I first saw him, I didn't hear his voice, just saw a picture with his hand on his hip, that's why I think Bakura tops instead of Marik ;P**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh still isn't mine! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Bakura groaned as he heard a loud voice calling out to him, he slowly opened his eyes to see Ryou standing over him, looking so pissed it could even scare the devil off, Bakura's eyes widened

"WAH!" he yelled, falling off the bed. He sat up rubbing his head, looking at Ryou who was narrowing his eyes at the teen, arms crossed, Bakura growled "How about you death stare me after I wake up? I don't want to see your pissed off face first thing in the morning"

Ryou rolled his eyes and picked up a half empty vodka bottle "What is this?!" he questioned, voice loud and hard.

Bakura groaned and covered his ears "Don't talk so loud, it hurts!...oh, that's an empty vodka bottle"

Ryou growled "I can see that Kura! But why is it here?! What did you do?! And there are two more bottles! One of them hasn't even been opened!"

Bakura looked to the floor, trying to recall what had happened. His eyes narrowed as the images started to slowly appear in his head "Um…I stole vodka…with…Marik! Yeah! That's it!"

Ryou looked stunned, his jaw dropped "Y-y-you stole vodka?! With Marik?! Why?!"

Bakura shrugged "Not sure, I must have gotten drunk last night" he said thoughtfully, putting a finger to his chin.

Ryou clenched his teeth and walked over to Marik's bedroom door, he started to pound on it "Marik! Open up! I need to ask you some questions!" the door slowly opened and Marik widened his eyes as he saw who it was, the angel had never looked so mad before

"Ryou? What's wrong?"

Ryou held up the bottle "This!" Marik jumped back as the object almost hit him in the face.

He looked at the bottle, face going pale "Um…where did you get that?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes further "From Bakura's room! He said you two stole alcohol! Do you have any in your room?!"

Marik quickly shook his head "No! No I don't!" he said, still shaking his head.

Ryou sighed and put a finger to his temple, trying to calm himself down "Well…can you at least tell me what you two did last night?"

Marik could feel his face heat up as he recalled what happened, yet, he knew that wasn't what Ryou meant "We um…just stole three bottles of vodka, we didn't get caught, promise! Bakura got drunk so I put him to bed, that's what happened! Nothing else! That's all!"

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed and he turned and walked back into Bakura's room, getting the three bottles "Bakura, I will talk to you about this, Marik…you're not my responsibility, but I will let Melvin know"

Marik's eyes widened "Wh-what?! No! Please you can't! He doesn't want me to drink alcohol because of my epilepsy fits! If he finds out he'll kill me!"

"Dam right I will" Marik jumped as he turned and saw Melvin standing behind him giving him a hard, cold stare.

Marik could feel himself start to sweat "I, um, i-it was…uh-"

"Shut it Otouto! I like alcohol as much as the next guy but I can't let you drink without at least asking me first! Someone needs to be there when you drink to watch you! In case you get drunk or have on of your fits!"

Marik looked up at Melvin with watery eyes "B-but...Bakura was there..."

Melvin growled "I don't give a fuck if Bakura was there! It looks like he got more drunk than you! There is no way he could have helped you!"

Marik looked at the floor, he felt horrible "_Why did I even agree to steal with Bakura? I should've known better!"_

Melvin shook his head and walked up to Ryou "Come on Ryou, I'll help you get rid of those, if the staff finds them then we will be in _huge_ trouble" Ryou nodded and followed him out the door. Marik groaned and leaned back against the wall, face palming himself.

Bakura then walked out of his room, smirking "Oh come on Marik, it was worth it" Marik's pupils shrank, he looked at Bakura, hissing, showing sharp canines

"You!" he yelled, jabbing a finger into the teens chest "Remind me to never agree to anything you say! Now Melvin's going to get up at me! All because of you! And…and what we did…what _you_ did! And you just smirk at all this?! Shrugging it off?! I can't believe you!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the blonde "What do you mean _what we did_? Are you talking about stealing the alcohol?"

Marik growled louder "Don't pretend like you don't know you jerk!"

Bakura looked at him confused "What the hell are you talking about?" he said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Marik's eyes widened, looking at the Brit in shock "You…you don't remember?"

Bakura rose his eyebrows "Remember what? I remember the stealing, and then we drank, then it's a little fuzzy…but you just went to bed after all that, right? Did I do something?"

Marik stood back, looking at the teen, frozen "_He really doesn't remember? But…we kissed…my first kiss…and he doesn't remember? But…he…why is this happening?!_" the blonde grabbed his head, pulling at his hair.

Bakura looked at him confused "Marik?"

Marik stopped and looked at the teen in front of him "Um…I'm just mad because you punched the guy at the alcohol shop, and I can't believe you did that!"

Bakura crossed his arms "I punched him? I don't remember that…wow I must have gotten _really_ drunk last night"

Marik nodded "Yeah you did! You were _so _drunk! Like…_really_ drunk!"

Bakura shook his head "I think I just need a shower, then I might remember things…" Marik's face went pale "Blondy? Are you okay? You look awful"

Marik laughed nervously "I-it's just the alcohol! That's all! I-I need a shower to! That's all! Just a shower!" he quickly rushed into his room, slamming the door shut.

Bakura looked at the door curiously, arms crossed "_What the hell is with him?_" he thought "_It's like he's not telling me something, or trying to avoid me, I must have done something last night, something…weird…nah I'm pretty sure I would remember if I did anything like that!_" he rubbed his head, frowning "_God, I really need that shower, my head's hurting just because I'm thinking too much_" the teen walked back into his room, stopping in the doorway "_But…if I did do something, I hope it wasn't too_ bad…"

* * *

**Awwww Marik's first kiss! I decided to do that to make it more dramatic! And sorry if there are mistakes in this, I wrote it up pretty quickly...**

_**NOTICE!**_

_**My chapters may come out later than usual because school has started again! (nooooo!) So sorry if there is any delay! But I promise I will not stop writing this story! This story is my life!**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Rumors

**AAAAAAH I'M SORRY! THIS CAME OUT SO LATE! STUPID SCHOOL! Everytime I thought I had a free afternoon I'd get homework at the last second! So I didn't have much time to work on this, not only that but my internet stopped working for a week and the story was ready and I was mad! Hope you guys aren't gonna hate! i'll try to put stories up sooner! Ummm...anyway please ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Is YuGiOh mine? No, of course not, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik sat on his towel, glancing to the teen next to him every few seconds. Bakura opened an eye and caught the blonde looking at him, Marik blushed and quickly looked to the sea.

Bakura frowned and sat up "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Marik quickly looked at the teen "Wh-what do you mean?"

Bakura shook his head and sighed "You bloody well know what I mean, you've been acting weird since this morning, and there is no way it could be the alcohol"

Marik looked down to the ground "I…I haven't been acting weird…you're just seeing things!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the blonde "…did I do something to you last night?"

Marik growled and looked at the Brit "I already said no! You didn't do anything!"

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in close to the Egyptian, his nose almost touching the other. Marik blushed madly and tried to push the teen away, but Bakura wouldn't move "Do you find this uncomfortable Blondy?"

Marik frowned at him "Well no shit! You're kind of violating my personal space!"

Bakura leaned in closer "You're blushing, why are you blushing?"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes "What do you mean _why are you blushing?_! I'm not blushing! It's just hot!"

"Your face went red when I got closer to you, you're not hot, you're blushing, you usually wouldn't blush if I did something like this"

Marik growled "How would you know?!" Bakura looked deep into the lavender eyes, trying to find something, _anything_ that would give away if Marik's hiding something

"Well there was that time you hugged me, and then there was that time when you leaned in close to me, you know, before we stole the vodka, in my room, you didn't blush then, so why are you blushing now? What did I do?" Marik used all his strength to push the Brit off of him, sending the teen flying back into the sand.

Marik stood up and glared at him "_Nothing_ happened! Hear me?! _Nothing_! Now leave me alone! I'm going swimming!" with that the blonde stomped off, not even glancing back at Bakura.

Bakura growled and stood up, wiping the sand off from his body "_Something definitely happened last night and I need to find out what, no matter what it takes!_" he laid back down on his towel and closed his eyes, concentrating on the events of the night before.

Meanwhile Marik was still stomping off toward the water, he crossed his arms and sat in shallow water, where the waves washed up onto the beach "_Ra dammit!_" he thought "_Why the hell did Melvin send me down here with Bakura?! I talked to him about getting the alcohol! That I didn't get drunk and that I knew it was wrong, yet he still sent me out here! And since that thing happened with Bakura I can't even look at him anymore! Shit! What am I going to do?!_"

"Marik?" Marik looked up at the person of the voice and widened his eyes, it was Kisara.

He frowned and looked out to the sea "What do you want? To pound me? Go ahead! Put your super rich boyfriend on me!"

Kisara looked down at the blonde with wide eyes "N-no! That's not what I want at all!"

Marik sighed "Then why are you here?" Kisara looked to Marik wit quivering eyes, usually the blonde was more playful then this, so why is he so upset?

Kisara took a deep breath and sat down next to the Egyptian, Marik gave her a questioning look. She looked at Marik and smiled "I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry about Seto Kaiba, I had no idea he would do that, because I knew he liked me but, well…" she blushed "not that much…"

Marik looked at her for a few seconds, realizing what she had just said. He started giggling, trying to contain it, but ended up bursting out laughing. Kisara looked at him hurt, the blonde noticed and tried to stop his laughing "I-I'm not laughing because of that Kaiba thing! Honest!"

Kisara raised an eyebrow "Then…what are you laughing about?" Marik put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop giggling

"I'm laughing b-because you're apologizing to me! I should be apologizing to you! I was a total bitch to you!"

Kisara smiled "Yeah, but I think I just over reacted, if what you said is true, then you were just telling me the truth" Marik nodded, Kisara continued "and since you're going out with Bakura, then I understand why you told me" Marik looked at Kisara with a dropped jaw

"Wh-wh- what?! How did you think of that?! Why would you think of that?! I'm not going out with him! Never ever! Ever! He is just a friend! Friend! Why would you think that?!"

Kisara widened her eyes and looked down at the ground "Oh…well I thought you were, since…people are saying things…" she muttered, twiddling her thumbs.

Marik looked at her in shock "What do you mean?! What things?!"

Kisara looked up at the Egyptian then back down to the ground again "Um well…Yami said that he saw you and Bakura walking out of the hotel last night, so he started telling people and now…people think you two are, um…going out" she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the Egyptians reaction, and his reaction was just what she expected

"WHAT?!" he yelled, eyes wide in horror "People think we're going out?! We just walked out of a hotel together! We…we were doing nothing! We just went out to…" Kisara opened her eyes and looked up at the Egyptian, raising an eyebrow at the hesitation. Marik looked back at her in awkward silence, he quickly shook his head and looked away 'We just went out and…bought things! For Ryou! Because he wanted things!" Kisara opened her mouth to speak but instantly got cut off "Stop questioning me! I don't like Bakura! Nothing happened! Nothing! I hate high school!" he stood up and walked off, leaving a confused Kisara behind him.

Kisara sighed and looked out to the sea "Jeez, he gets more moody then me…"

* * *

**poor Marik, so moody and confused, and the rumors don't help, dam high school...anyway next chapter will be out sooner! I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. The Kissing Condition

**Deathshipping, and a lot of it, that's what this chapter has, excited? You should be! And on other notes, I told ou I'd get the next chapter out earlier! HA! Anyway please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: It is still not mine, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Ryou fell onto the couch, wiping sweat from his brow "God, I'm exhausted"

Melvin looked at him from the kitchen, chewing on a sandwich "How's it exhausting? We just threw away a few vodka bottles and kicked Bakura and Marik out" he questioned, walking over to the smaller teen.

Ryou shook his head "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Bakura, he's been a real nuisance lately and I have no idea why"

Melvin rose an eyebrow at the teen, still chewing on his sandwich "When you say _lately_, what exactly does it mean?"

Ryou sighed again "Okay not exactly _lately_" the Egyptian sat on the couch next to Ryou

"Then how long?"

Ryou looked up at the ceiling in thought, eyes narrowed "Well…I guess since he met you and Marik" Melvin stopped chewing and looked at Ryou with wide eyes. Ryou noticed and quickly sat up, making crazy hand gestures "I-I mean…I hope that didn't offend you!"

Melvin smirked and shook his head "No I'm not offended, I'm just thinking…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "About what?"

Melvin's smirk widened as he leant back, taking a big bite out of his sandwich "Think about it Ryou, since me and Marik have been in your lives, Bakura's been acting weird, right?" Ryou nodded, curious where the Egyptian was going with this "Well…has Bakura had any friends before me and Marik?"

Ryou hesitated for a bit, but shook his head "No…he hasn't"

Melvin nodded "Right, and who does he hang out with more, me or Marik?"

Ryou looked up at the blonde "Um…Marik?" Melvin nodded again

"Bingo" Ryou looked up at the taller teen, expecting him to say more. Melvin looked at the Brit and rolled his eyes "Oh come on Ryou, I thought you were the smart one!" he sat up and finished off his sandwich "Have you seen the way Bakura stares at my brother? I've seen him daydreaming in history, and his gaze was fixed on Marik"

Ryou sat back, thinking deeply about what the blonde had just said "So…what you're saying is…you think that my brother, Bakura…likes Marik?"

Melvin nodded "Isn't it obvious? And I bet he has never had a crush before, so he's probably acting more annoying than usual trying to figure it out, and I remember at one point you even asked him if he liked Marik"

Ryou looked to the ground "Yeah but, he said no, I did think he was lying at first but…I just didn't really think that was possible, since he doesn't want to get close to anyone…"

Melvin shrugged "Well he was lying, and I suggest you just back off until he's figures things out, since my brother has been acting the same way"

Ryou looked up at him curiously "You sure know a lot about this stuff"

Melvin looked toward him with a raised eyebrow "Is that weird?"

Ryou shrugged "Well…kind of, you just don't seem to be the type that knows about, um…love and crushes…" Melvin smirked and looked straight at Ryou

"Well one knows these feelings when they, themself, are feeling it"

Ryou looked up at him with wide eyes "Wh-what?!"

Melvin's smirk widened as he leaned in closer to the smaller teen "You know, Ryou, we're all alone in here, the doors locked, no one's going to come in, we could do anything we want…" Melvin leaned in even closer, smirk widening.

Ryou could feel his face heat up, he started to sweat, not knowing what to do "_Oh my god_" he thought "_Melvin's hitting on me! What do I do?! I think…I think he's trying to kiss me! Do I kiss him? It's not like I don't like him but…Bakura would kill me! I can't! I need to push him away! I have to!_" Ryou's eyes widened as he watched Melvin lean in closer still, their noses were almost touching.

Ryou put his hands on the blonde's chest, looking him in the eye. Melvin stopped and frowned "Okay, I get the point, I'm sorry, I'll stop" as he was about to lean back Ryou's hands clenched his shirt, keeping the Egyptian near him. Melvin looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Ryou? Is there a problem?" Ryou's eyes were large and quivering, he was still looking straight into the lavender eyes

"_Bakura would kill me…he thinks Melvin is bad…but he is the most feared person in school, why should I even care what he thinks? I'm the one that's been looking out for Bakura! I'm the one that cooks dinner and washes clothes! I'm the one that keeps the house clean! I'm the one that makes him go to school! I can do what I want! And if Bakura finds out, well…too bad!_" Ryou's eyes seemed to harden as he pulled Melvin by the shirt and connected the Egyptians lips with his own.

Melvin froze, he had no idea what was going on, sure he wanted the boy, but he expected it to take much longer until a kiss, and yet that's what was happening, the boy was kissing him. Melvin smiled into the kiss and slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. Melvin ran his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip, and Ryou instantly opened his mouth, letting the Egyptians tongue trace it. Ryou moaned, enjoying the feeling, the feeling of Melvin kissing him, kissing him roughly, passionately….

Ryou widened his eyes and quickly broke the kiss, a bit of drool running down from his mouth "O-Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I-I don't really know what came over me!"

Melvin smirked "It's fine, I actually rather enjoyed it, and by the sound you made I'm guessing you did too" Ryou's face went beetroot red, now that he thought about it, he did kind of enjoy it….

Ryou quickly looked to the ground "Y-you can't tell Bakura! He'll kill me! And you!" Melvin raised an eyebrow, looking at the smaller teen curiously

"Hmm…alright," Ryou sighed in relief "but on one condition" Ryou's heart stopped, he should've known he wasn't going to be let off so easy

"Um…okay, what is it?" Melvin smirked

"I get to kiss you anytime I want, out of sight of course, but if I kiss you, you can't push me away, and if I ask for a kiss, you have to let me. And it has to have tongue" Ryou's face went pale, well, paler then it already was. He started thinking deeply, wondering if he really should accept it, but if Bakura did find out about that kiss then he and Melvin would probably get into a horrible fight

"…okay, but it has to be out of sight!"

Melvin nodded "Of course my sweet little toy" he smirked and turned on the TV, leaning back into the couch and ignoring the boy completely.

Ryou looked at the ground, frozen "_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_"

* * *

**Awww poor little Ryou, but I'd probably agree to that straight away!...just saying...Anyway the next chapter will be out..sometime, not too sure when...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. A Noisy Morning

**Sorry this took so long to write! I lost my USB at school and that had ALL my fanfic stuff on it, I was so devastated that I didn't have the heart to write any Fanfics, but after about a week or a bit longer, I saw my USB on the floor in my room and realized it must have fallen out of my bag! I was so happy! So I started typing this up right away! And now all my Fanfics are saved to my computer and another USB...so I won't lose them! Please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh...it doesn't belong to me, duh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

"No! I'm not going! You can't make me!"

Bakura slowly opened his eyes as he heard the loud yelling, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head "Ugh…what the hell is going on?" and that's when he remembered, today was the day they had to leave the beach and go back to Domino City.

He quickly got up and ran to Marik's room, there he saw Ryou standing next to the bed with wide eyes, mouth in a thin line. At the end of the bed was Melvin, tugging on what looked like Marik's legs. Then, on the bed, was the blonde, hanging for dear life onto the bed frame

"I won't go!" he yelled again "Go away!" Melvin growled and tugged harder, the bed scraped across the ground, yet Marik was still hanging on

"Otouto let go! We need to leave! You have to pack your stuff!"

Marik yelled louder "No! I refuse! I'm not going"

Melvin sighed and let the teen go "Fine, stay here and get expelled, don't say I didn't warn you"

Bakura smirked and walked up to the bed "Here, let me try" Marik's eyes widened as he felt a pair of pale hands grab his hips "You need to try higher up, otherwise you'll just tear him in half" Bakura chuckled.

Marik started to squirm "G-get off! I'm not goi-WAH!" he squealed as he was pulled with more force than before, the bed scraped further against the floor, but Marik still didn't move.

Bakura frowned, looking down at the blonde "Bloody hell Blondy! You're like a leech! Just let go!" the Brit pulled again, the blonde still didn't move. Bakura growled and used all his strength to pull the blonde one last time, but the results were the same as the bed scraped along the floor and Marik was still hanging on. Marik hands were white, squeezing the bed frame, Bakura let him go "Alright! You leave me no choice" as Marik was about to yell back he felt the bed move as the Brit climbed on top of him.

Melvin raised an eyebrow as he watched Bakura crawl over his brother "Bakura…what are you doing?"

"Tell me, Starfish Head, is Marik ticklish?"

Melvin nodded "Yeah, very…why?" Marik started to sweat as he looked up and saw Bakura's smirk

"No reason…" he replied.

Suddenly, Bakura's hands shot down to Marik's ribs as he dug his fingers into the skin. Marik started laughing uncontrollably, his grip on the bed frame loosening "Starfish Head, come help me!" Bakura yelled, Melvin smirked and grabbed Marik's feet, brushing his fingers against them.

Marik laughed even harder, tears in his eyes "St-stop! I-I'm not letting g-go! St-stop!" Bakura then yanked him back, hands still on ribs. Marik gasped as his hands slipped away from the bed frame and were caught by the teen above him. As Melvin and Bakura were pulling him off the bed he started to lash about "Let me go! That's not fair!" he could hear Ryou silently giggling as he got dropped to the floor.

Marik looked up to see Bakura and Melvin towering over him, Bakura smirked "Alright, now how about you get up, get dressed and pack your bag? I wouldn't want to be _unfair _again"

Marik snarled at him, getting up and dusting himself off "Shut up! Unlike you, I don't have a _perfect_ lifestyle!" Bakura was about to respond until he saw Ryou glaring at him.

Melvin sighed and walked out the room, he then stopped and turned his head, smirking "Hey Ryou, I need you to…_help_ me with something" Bakura turned to see his brother with wide eyes

"Um…sure!" Ryou quickly replied, following Melvin out the room.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at what he had just saw "What the devil was that?"

Marik shrugged "I don't know, probably Ryou just being death scared of my Onii chan" the Egyptian then turned and frowned at the teen next to him "Could you leave? I want to have a shower!"

Bakura smirked and sat down on the bed "Oh no, I'm not leaving, you're probably going to lock yourself in your room, someone has to watch you"

Marik snarled, looking down at the Brit "What?! Get out! Out! Out! Out!"

Bakura's smirk widened as he pulled the blonde's face close to his "Or…" he whispered "we could have a shower…_together_" Marik's eyes widened as he quickly stood away from the teen, cheeks heating up

"I, um…you…AH! I hate you!" he yelled, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Bakura looked at the bathroom door with confusion "_What the hell? Since when did Blondy act like that? He'd usually push me away and give me some smart ass comeback…I really need to find out what happened that night. Dam, you'd think I'd have remembered by now…_"

…

Marik sat on the ground, head in hands as he waited for the water to heat up "I hate him…I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" he muttered to himself, shaking his head "He was drunk! _Drunk_! He didn't mean what he said that night! He won't remember! I just have to forget it and things will be back to normal! And he certainly doesn't like me! And I…I don't like him! I like the angel! The angel! Bakura is just an immature, annoying, bitchy, bastard! Even if he does give me butterflies every time I see those gorgeous eyes, and that long white hair…" Marik groaned and dug his head in his hands "Shit…I don't know what to think anymore..." he then looked up at the shower, seeing the steam rising and fogging up the large mirror next to it

"...Ishizu, I wish you were here to help me, like you always used to be…"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! :D**

**Ooooh I wonder what this is about? I wonder why Marik and Melvin never said anything? Well...you just have to keep reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. A Bad Dream

**Okay, short chapter, not much to say either so please just read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine, all rights belong to that one amazing guy, Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

"_Oto san is so mean!" Marik cried, his twin brother and big sister sitting either side of him, trying to comfort him_

_ "What did he do?" Melvin asked, looking at Marik curiously. _

_Marik sniffed as more tears fell from his eyes "He found a horse whip and hit me with it" _

_his big sister, Ishizu, looked at him with wide eyes "He whipped you?!" Marik sobbed louder and nodded. _

_Melvin frowned and looked up at Ishizu "Onee chan, it's nothing different, he's hit Marik before" _

_Ishizu's eyebrows furrowed as she stood up and turned to Melvin "Yes, but whipping hurts much more! Oto san has been acting more violent than usual, so I'm going to go talk to him!" _

_Marik gasped and stood up, holding onto his sister's shirt "No! You can't! He is really, really mad! I didn't even do anything and he whipped me! If you say anything he will hurt you!"_

_ Ishizu smiled and kneeled down to her younger brothers eye level, a soft expression on her face "Yes, but I can talk to Oto san, he listens to me, don't worry, I'll be fine" the twins both watched as Ishizu walked out of their room. _

_Melvin sighed and fell back onto the bed "Ishizu is so annoying! She thinks she's so smart!" _

_Marik frowned and jumped up onto the bed "That's because she is! She's much smarter than you!" Melvin pouted and rolled over, not saying a word. Marik looked down at him with big watery eyes "Hey…Onii chan…" he muttered "do you think Onee san will be alright?" Melvin sighed and rolled over again, facing Marik_

_ "Yeah, she will be fine, Oto san always listens to her" _

_Marik smiled and laid down with his brother "Yeah, you're right Onii chan" Melvin smiled before closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. Marik did the same, hugging his brother and closing his eyes. They were both lying their peacefully, about to fall into a deep sleep, until they heard a scream…_

...

Marik's eyes shot open as he quickly lifted his head up to look around, he realized he was on a bus heading back to domino city. He felt something wet running down his cheek and wiped it away, seeing it was a tear.

He sighed and looked out the window, only seeing some green trees and meadows. Marik looked next to him to see Bakura sleeping, like everyone else on the bus seemed to be. Marik frowned as he realized he must have fallen asleep on the teens shoulder again.

He looked behind him to see Ryou sleeping peacefully on Melvin's shoulder, Melvin's cheek rested on the smaller boys head. Marik quickly looked away in annoyance, how he wished that he was sitting next to the angel instead of his dumb twin brother!

Marik looked back at Bakura, he smiled slightly, Bakura's sleeping face was the most peaceful he had ever seen, since most of the time he's just smirking, scowling or frowning.

Marik thought for a moment and slowly put his head back on the teen's shoulder, after all, it was the most comfortable place on the bus.

* * *

**Awww, a little bit of brotherly love in this :3 And in case you didn't know the start was a dream Marik was having.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Back at School

**Yaaaay next chapter! Finally back to school!...okay so it doesn't sound that fun. I'm am now really excited because RoseKedea56 asked me if I could put Thief King Bakura (I call him Akefia) in the story. At first I was hesitant because I had no idea how I would do that, but then after a few hours, I had a fantastic idea! Sadly Akefia isn't in this chapter but I'm sure he'll be in the next one!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is...do I really have to say it? It's not mine! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik hopped off the bus and looked around with disinterest, he sighed and walked over to the school walls, leaning against it then sliding to the ground.

Bakura walked over to him, looking down at the teen with confusion "What the hell is your problem?"

Marik glared up at him "Gee, I don't know, maybe I'll just get bashed when I get home, but you know, that's not a problem or anything" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Egyptian, he crossed his arms and started to think.

The Brit looked back at the bus to see Ryou and Melvin getting their bags, he sighed and sat down next to the blonde "…well, I know it won't probably do much but…do you want to go and, you know, get a drink or something? Maybe go to a café? I don't know…"

Marik looked at the teen with wide eyes "What like…a date?" Bakura choked as he looked at the blonde and started to make crazy gestures with his hands

"WHAT?! N-no! Nothing like a date! I was just trying to…cheer you up!"

Marik looked at him blankly for a moment, but smiled and rested his chin on his hands "No thanks, remember what happened last time? And since when have you ever tried to cheer me up? I do appreciate the offer though" he muttered the last part shyly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Bakura put his hands behind his head "I don't care! I was just…hungry myself" he said awkwardly, looking away.

The two sat there in silence, until Ryou and Melvin walked up to them "Hey Kura, could you grab your bag? I can barely even carry one of them, let alone two" Ryou asked, smiling. Bakura sighed and got up, grabbing his bag and holding it up easily.

Melvin looked down at his brother "Otouto, you can carry yours to, I couldn't be bothered carrying both of them" Marik rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the bag from Melvin's hands.

The four stood there in silence, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Ryou spoke up "So…how are we getting home?"

Marik sighed "I don't have enough money for the bus, neither does Melvin"

Bakura looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow "Well then how are you going to get home?"

Marik shrugged "I don't know, guess we'll just have to walk"

suddenly, one of the teachers talked over a megaphone "Students please listen, I have been informed that all the bags have been unloaded and all students are off the buses, so you can now all go home, if your parents are coming please wait inside the school grounds, thank you for coming on the trip and we hope you all had a fun time" with that, most students started to move inside the school grounds, while others walked off.

Bakura frowned and crossed his arms "Okay, how about this, you two idiots walk back to our apartment with us, and then I'll drive you two back home"

Melvin shrugged "Whatever, I don't really care" he mumbled.

Ryou looked over to Marik, who seemed to look like he was about to cry "_Oh, poor Marik_" he thought "_h__e probably doesn't want to go home, with his Oto san and everything, I wonder…_" he turned to Bakura "Hey Kura, can't they just stay over for the night? It is a weekend, and by the time you drop them off it will be dark anyway" Marik's eyes seemed to widen as he looked at Bakura.

The Brit frowned and crossed his arms "No! They are going home!" Marik's eyes seemed to quiver again,

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Bakura and gestured towards the Egyptian.

Bakura looked over to see Marik about to cry, he felt himself freeze, he'd seen the Egyptian cry before and he certainly didn't want to see it again, and not only that but he would probably get beaten up when he got home….

Bakura's eye twitched as he could feel himself give in "FINE! They can bloody sleep over! They can stay for the whole week for all I fucking care!"

Marik's eyes lit up as he jumped forward and hugged the teen "Oh thank you BB! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bakura could feel his face start to heat up from the sudden contact and it didn't help with Marik wearing his skimpy clothing. Marik's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, he quickly jumped back, cheeks tinted red "S-sorry, I got a little…carried away"

Bakura crossed his arms and turned his back to him "Yeah well…It's fine, I don't really care, it was just a hug…" he muttered, standing in awkward silence.

Melvin and Ryou smiled at each other, looking at the scene in front of them "Alright! Let's go!" Ryou said happily, walking off with Melvin behind him.

Bakura and Marik glanced at each other for a second, but quickly broke the eye contact and followed the two teens in front of them without saying a word for the whole walk.

* * *

**I didn't really like the ending, I don't know why...but oh well, that's that! And I know, Ishizu wasn't mentioned in this, but she will be sometime. But I don't think it will be sometime soon...you'll just have to keep reading! just another of the Ishtar's secrets! I hope you guys are looking forward to next the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. The Last Touzoku Brother

**Well this one's out pretty early, I just couldn't wait to post it! By the way in the last chapter I realized that i spelt RoseKeade's name wrong, sorry! I was pretty tired when I typed that up! Anyway please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, YuGiOh isn't mine! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

"Look, you are only staying for the weekend! It won't be a problem!" the taller white haired teen yelled, looking at the smaller blonde next to him.

The blonde pouted and looked away "Ra, I was just trying to thank you! We did share a room for two weeks, I thought you would hate me because of this!" Bakura sighed and walked faster through the hallway, quickly turning to one of the doors on the side.

Marik followed him up to the door and looked at the number, Ryou and Melvin walked up behind them

"Six hundred and sixty six?" Marik said, looking over to Bakura "How fitting, the devils number" Bakura rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door knob, turning it easily.

The teen stopped, looking down at the doorknob.

Ryou looked at him confused "Kura, is something wrong?"

"You did lock the door, didn't you?" Bakura asked, still looking at the door knob.

Ryou's eyes widened "Yeah I did…so why is it unlocked?" Bakura turned to three behind him and put a finger to his mouth, telling them to stay quiet.

Slowly, he opened the door and looked around, seeing it was clear he tip toed in. He looked around for a bit, inspecting the place.

As he was about to turn around to tell the other three that it was clear, someone jumped behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Bakura, Marik, Melvin and Ryou all screamed, the scream was slowly silenced as they heard laughing.

Bakura turned around to see a very tall, tanned man with greyish hair and light violet eyes, wearing jeans and a red hoodie with a white T-Shirt, smirking.

Bakura growled up at him as Ryou yelled "Akefia!" running forward and embracing the man in a hug.

Melvin and Marik looked at him confused "Who's this?" Melvin asked, looking up at the man.

Bakura clenched his teeth and turned around to face the two Egyptians "Marik, Melvin, meet the biggest ass in the world"

Marik looked over to the Brit with a sly smile on his face "Funny, I thought I already met him" Bakura glared at the Egyptian with narrowed eyes.

Ryou sighed and turned around "Marik, Melvin, this is Akefia, Kura and I's Onii chan"

both of the Egyptians eyes widened "_This _is your Onii chan?! I didn't even know you had one!" Melvin said, amazed "He doesn't look anything like you two!"

Akefia smirked "Yeah well, unlike these two shrimps, I actually got out of the house"

Marik's eyes widened further "Wow…you're so, um…muscly"

Akefia looked over at Marik, his eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, but he quickly smirked and flexed "Yup, unlike this little brat here" he snickered, looking over at Bakura.

Bakura frowned and rolled his eyes, turning to the taller man "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Akefia frowned and roughly grabbed the paler teens cheek "Oh come on Kura, you should at least be a _little_ excited I'm back, I have been in Egypt for a year" Bakura quickly slapped his hand away

"S-stop it! I hate that you're here! And how did you get in?!"

the taller man shrugged "Just picked the lock, it was way too easy, and no fun" Bakura continued to yell at Akefia while Akefia was just smirking and mocking him.

Marik raised his eyebrow at the two and tapped Ryou on the shoulder "Hey Ryou" he whispered "why are they fighting so much?"

Ryou sighed and shook his head "Those two have been fighting since they were born, they always compete against each other, seeing whose better, but since Akefia is older he always wins" Marik stepped back and made an _oh _sound.

As Bakura kept yelling, Akefia looked up at Marik and smirked, walking over to him, completely ignoring his brother. Bakura stopped yelling as he realized that his older brother had stopped listening,

Akefia put his face near Marik's and looked him up and down, smirk widening "You know Kura, I think you have beat me in something, it's a real cutie you got here"

Marik and Bakura's face both heated up "Wh-what?!" Marik yelled pushing him away "I am _not _Bakura's boyfriend!"

Akefia just stared at him "So who are these two?" he asked, looking over to Ryou.

Ryou smiled and introduced them "This is Melvin and Marik Ishtar, they are twins and friends from school"

Akefia smirked and looked down at Marik "Well, I'm surprised Bakura hasn't claimed you yet, you seem his type" Bakura just clenched his teeth and didn't make a sound,

Marik blushed again and looked up at him "Um…you do realize I'm a boy…right?"

Akefia looked down at him confused "Of course, although you do look pretty of girly"

Marik growled "I'm not fucking girly! What the hell is your problem?!"

the taller man looked down at the Egyptian blankly "…you're pretty moody too"

Marik wanted to face palm himself, Bakura and Akefia didn't really look that much alike, but their personality was almost identical, same with that stupid smirk, it was almost creepy.

Marik shook his head "So then all the children in the Touzoku family are gay? I should have known…"

Bakura frowned "Oh like you're one to speak, it's the same with your family!"

Marik glared at the Brit "We are not! Ishizu isn't-" he stopped as he realized what he was about to say, Melvin looked at him with wide eyes.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the blonde "Ishizu?"

Marik shook his head "Never mind, I was thinking of someone else who felt like they were part of the family, it's nothing"

as Bakura was about to question him Ryou spoke to Akefia "So Onii chan, where are you staying?"

Bakura snarled "Not here, that's for sure"

Ryou frowned at his twin brother "Kura! He's our Onii chan! He can stay here if he wants!"

Akefia laughed and looked down at Ryou "It's fine, I'm staying in a hotel anyway, I just came over to see how you guys were going"

"Fine without you…" Bakura muttered.

Ryou just shook his head "Right…so how long are you staying in Domino?"

Akefia looked up in thought "Hmm…probably three or four months, then I'll be flying back to Egypt"

Bakura rolled his eyes "You're just like Oto san"

the taller man snickered "Well, I do want to be an archaeologist, and I just found a whole village under the sand called Kul Elna, so this might just make me famous"

Ryou smiled "That's great! I hope it helps with your career!"

Akefia nodded "Yeah, well I have to get going now, it was nice seeing you two dorks again, and it was nice meeting you two, _especially _you, Marik" he smirked, winking.

Marik blushed madly and looked away from Akefia, he could hear Bakura growling and cursing, making him smile slightly.

Akefia waved and left, closing the door behind him.

Ryou walked over to his twin and smiled "Well wasn't it nice that he came to see us?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "You should know him by now, he doesn't do _nice_, he just came over here so he could scare the shit out of me then mock me about it!"

Ryou giggled slightly but stopped as he realized something "Oh dam! I forgot to ask him where his hotel was!"

Bakura shook his head "Yeah, dam shame" he said sarcastically.

Ryou smiled and looked over to Marik and Melvin "Come on you two, I'll show you to your room" the two Egyptians picked up their bags and followed the smaller teen.

Bakura flopped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling in thought "_That dick, scaring me like that, and why the hell did he keep looking at Marik like that, for some reason it just made me so…mad!_" he sighed and looked to the ground, still deep in thought "_But what Marik said…I wonder who Ishizu is?_"

* * *

**Hmmm who is Ishizu Bakura? You might never know! I hope you all liked Akefia! I couldn't help it, making him the big brother, it just looked fitting! And Akefia and Bakura don't hate each other by the way, it's just sibling rivalry. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out so just hang tight!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	31. What Are We?

**Short chapter! This ones a Deathshipping chapter since I think I haven't made enough if them, please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! It will ever be! Ever! Never ever! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Ryou's eyes slowly cracked open as he could feel the sun's rays shining from the window, he groaned and rolled over, trying to escape them. He then felt something warm and smooth caress his cheek, Ryou smiled and softly moaned

"Morning, _lover_" he heard.

Ryou's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, he quickly sat up to see Melvin lying next to him, smirking "M-Melvin?! How did you get in my room?!"

Melvin raised an eyebrow at him "I walked in, you didn't lock the door"

Ryou looked down at the sheets, slightly embarrassed "Oh…" he muttered.

Melvin smiled and grabbed the small pale chin, lifting Ryou's face toward his own "You're so cute when you're embarrassed" he said before planting his lips on the Brit's own.

Ryou's eyes widened as he still wasn't used to Melvin kissing him, especially since he'd been saying such sweet things to him. Melvin licked Ryou's bottom lip, asking for access. Ryou closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Egyptians neck as he granted it. The two sat on the bed for quite some time, moaning into each other's mouths until oxygen decided to take over. They both separated and started breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes.

The smaller teen blushed and looked down at his covers, taking his arms away from the blonde's neck and wrapping them around his own legs as he scrunched up into a ball.

Melvin looked at him curiously "Ryou? What's wrong?"

the Brit shook his head, smiling slightly "Nothing's wrong, but it's just…"

Melvin raised an eyebrow "It's just what?" Ryou looked at the blonde for a split second then quickly looked back down at the covers

"Well…are we, like, a couple now? Or just kind of, um…friends with benefits?" his face seemed to redden more as he said the last part.

Melvin smirked at the teen "Friends with benefits involve _much _more action, so I don't think we are that," Ryou's face started to glow bright red as Melvin continued "but I don't think we are a couple either. If we were a couple then I'm pretty sure people would know about it, and you'd have to like me to be my boyfriend"

Ryou looked up at him with wide eyes "Why wouldn't I like you?!"

Melvin looked at him for a moment before sighing and saying "Well this is just a kind of an…arrangement. You don't actually have to like me to agree to it"

Ryou frowned "B-but I engaged that one kiss in the first place! And when I woke up you said _morning lover_! That's what a couple would say!"

the blonde rolled his eyes "Ever heard of a joke?" Ryou pouted and looked back down at the covers.

Melvin looked at him curiously, thinking deeply. As he thought, rusty old gears started turning inside his head, his eyes widened as he finally understood "You _want _us to be a couple!"

Ryou looked up at Melvin with shock "I-I never said th-that! I was just w-wondering what we w-were!" he stuttered.

Melvin smirked "Well you're sure showing it" he teased.

Ryou could feel a million butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, he had no idea what to say "_I wouldn't mind having Melvin as my…boyfriend_" he thought "_but Bakura would never approve of it! He would beat Melvin to a pulp if he found out! I can't let him know! We can't be a couple!_"

he sighed and looked up at the Egyptian "Melvin…we can't, Bakura would never approve of it, he would beat you senseless"

Melvin chuckled and cracked his knuckles "I'd like to see him fucking try"

Ryou shook his head and grabbed the tanned hand "Look, Melvin, I don't want you to fight Bakura, and I don't want Bakura to fight you, I'm fine with this kissing condition so we can just leave it at that, okay?"

Melvin frowned "Fine, whatever, if you're happy then I'm happy"

Ryou smiled and softly planted a kiss on the Egyptians lips "Great, now, do you mind leaving? I kind of have to get changed"

Melvin smirked at the Brit "Can't I watch you?"

Ryou's cheeks instantly lit up "I-I thought you said we weren't friends with benefits!"

Melvin's smirk widened "…yet"

Ryou's heart started to pound against his chest "OUT!" the Brit yelled, surprising Melvin and even himself.

The blonde smirked and stood up "Of course…_lover_"

* * *

**Awwww how sweet! Ryou wasn't getting mad by the way, he was just incredibly nervous, and you can't blame him, he does have an extremely hot Egyptian flirting with him!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Even More Confusing

**I'm sorry this is so late! Since it's nearing the end of the year I had loads of school work to do! But like I said, I will never give up on this story! I will write till the end! Because I hate it when people just stop writing their stories, and I don't want to be a hippocrite, so thank you for waiting! So please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh? Nope, it's not mine, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi **

* * *

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura" Marik repeated, looking down at the teen on the couch. He frowned as the Brit didn't even twitch "BB, BB, BB, BB" Bakura's eyebrows seemed to furrow "Kura, Kura, Kura, Ku-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" the pale teen yelled, quickly sitting up.

Marik smirked "Oh, you were awake" Bakura's eye started to twitch as he watched Marik walk around him,

the Brit looked up at him, frowning "What is your problem? Were you trying to get on my nerves?"

the Egyptian nodded "Yes, actually, I basically jumped on you and you didn't wake up"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the blonde "You jumped on me? When?"

Marik sighed "My point exactly, so what's for breakfast? I'm starving"

the pale teen groaned and fell back on the couch "I don't know, go ask Ryou. What time is it anyway?" he asked.

The blonde crossed his arms and slumped his hip to the side, looking down at Bakura in annoyance, looking much like an angry woman "I did ask Ryou, but he said he was going out grocery shopping with Melvin and didn't answer my question, I thought you'd know. And I think it's almost ten o'clock"

Bakura sat up and looked at the blonde with an angry, shocked expression "Its ten o'clock?! Who the bloody hell in their right mind would get up at this ungodly hour?!" he yelled at the blonde.

Marik rolled his lavender eyes and shook his head "People who aren't lazy bastards, that's who. Melvin and Ryou get up earlier anyway" Bakura growled and fell back down on the couch. As Marik was about to forcefully get him up, the door opened to reveal the oldest Touzoku, "Akefia?" the blonde said, surprised.

Bakura quickly sat up and looked toward the door, and indeed, there stood his big brother "Oh my god go away!" he complained.

Akefia smirked and walked in "Oh come on, I'm just here to see my two favourite brothers"

Bakura sighed and fell back on the couch "Ryou isn't here, and I'm tired as hell. Also, we have guests, and I'm pretty sure Marik is tired of seeing that ugly face of yours"

the oldest Touzoku chuckled and walked toward them "Oh? Well I think he looks pretty happy to see me, isn't that right Marik?"

the blonde's eyes widened as he quickly looked away with a flushed face "Well…I won't say your face is ugly, but I won't say I'm happy to see it either…" he said carefully.

Bakura looked at the Egyptians face and frowned, he could clearly see that the blonde was flushed.

Marik's face heated up further as he heard Akefia chuckle "_Wh-what the hell are the Touzoku's doing to me?_" he thought.

The tall tanned man walked over to his younger brother, who was still lying on the couch "Come on Kura, you said yourself you have guests over, so get your lazy ass off the couch!" he then put his hands under the pale teens back and flipped him off the couch.

Bakura looked up at him and growled "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

Akefia smirked "Oh? Really? Well Kura," he said slyly, walking over to Marik "I'll just get you back you know, because I know exactly how to piss you off" he continued, putting a hand around the Egyptians waist "Your every weakness" he muttered, pulling Marik closer. Bakura growled as he watched Marik's face inch closer to his brothers, feeling rage bubbling up inside him.

Marik seemed to look flushed and had no idea what to do "W-wait! Wh-what are you-"

he got cut off as the pale teen pushed them apart, looking up at the taller man "Piss, off" he hissed.

Akefia chuckled and sat down "Come on Kura, I'm just teasing you, you are just too easy"

Bakura shook his head and walked off to the kitchen "Marik, if you want some breakfast, get it yourself, we have cereal in the pantry" he growled without looking back.

The Egyptian looked back to the tanned man "He loves me and he knows it" Akefia chuckled.

Marik sat next to him "Well…you are his Onii chan"

Akefia nodded "Yes, so I guess he must love me" he stopped and looked at Marik "but he doesn't need to love you"

Marik looked at him curiously "What do you mean by that?"

Akefia smirked at him "Oh, it's nothing. Now I suggest you get some breakfast before Kura scoffs it all" he chuckled.

Marik smiled and stood up "Yeah I guess" he stopped as he watched Bakura walk out of the kitchen and go straight past him "Hey BB, where are you going?"

Bakura frowned at him "To take a shower, since I can't seem to be able to wake up, thanks to you"

Marik furrowed his eyebrows "What the hell did I do?!"

Bakura growled "You woke me up way too early! That's what!" Marik sighed as he watched him walk off to the bathroom and slam the door.

The Egyptian sat back down on the couch "…I'm not hungry anymore"

Akefia chuckled "He's a pain in the ass, isn't he?"

Marik put his head on his hand, leaning against the arm rest "Well…you could say that" Akefia's chuckle deepened. The Egyptian looked at him curiously, he seemed so much like Bakura, the same personality. His mind then wandered back to that one night in the hotel, when the teen got drunk, when he had kissed him…. Marik shook his head and looked at Akefia "Hey, Akefia, has Bakura ever had a love interest?"

the man looked at him curiously for a moment, but then shook his head "I don't think so"

Marik looked to the floor in thought "Well…has he ever gotten drunk around you?"

Akefia nodded "A few times, since I used to steal it, and plenty of it" Marik just rolled his eyes, of course he stole it.

He then looked over to Akefia, trying to put his words carefully 'Well, when Bakura's…drunk, does he, um…tell the truth?"

Akefia nodded once more "Yeah, he definitely does, to Bakura beer is like a truth telling potion, but he can never remember anything after it. In fact, whenever one of my things went missing, I used to try and get him drunk so he would fess up" the tanned man started laughing, completely oblivious to the frozen teen sitting next him.

Marik's eyes were wide and glassy, the scene from the hotel playing in his head "_I haven't seen eye candy like you in a long time, and you are very, very sweet_" he felt himself start to sweat "_Marik, you're so beautiful_" he could feel his breathing quicken "_No, stay, it doesn't matter if I'm drunk, I've always wanted this anyway_"

Marik's heart started pounding "_H-he really meant all that?_" he thought "_Bakura…really does like me?_" his heart seemed to leap in some sort of joy, for reasons he didn't seem to understand.

Akefia noticed Marik's frozen state, raising an eyebrow "Marik? Are you okay? Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?"

the Egyptian put a hand over his mouth "_I'm smiling? Since when did I start smiling?! Why am I smiling?! What in the name of Ra is going on? I can't…I just don't understand, how does Bakura make me feel like this? I-I have butterflies, why do I have butterflies? This fluttering feeling in my stomach, is this Bakura's doing?" _

he stood up and smiled at Akefia "Yeah, I'm fine" he lied "I…just need to go for a walk, that's all" the tanned man watch him quickly walk out the door, closing it behind him.

Akefia looked at it in confusion "Did I say something?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Well, I think things just got loads more confusing for Marik, and Bakura is completely oblivious to what he's doing to him. Oh the irony! Anyway, I will try best I can to get the next chapter out earlier, but I can't promise anything, you'll just have to be patient! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. A Devastating Sight

**Gaaah late AGAIN! Stupid life! Always getting in the way! Oh well, I really am trying to post these earlier but...life's a bitch! Anyway, I've looked at how many chapters there are in this, and I'm slightly panicking because I've realized there is _way _more I want to write, but I don't want to make this, like, _really_ long! Oh well, I'll see what I can do! Anyway read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! Stop asking! All rights belong to our master and god Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

The blonde teen walked along the sidewalk with a scrunched up face, thinking hard. Since it was late in the morning the town was beaming with life, making it hard for him to concentrate. He had his hands shoved in his pocket, looking at the ground.

"_To Bakura beer is like a truth telling potion_" that one scene kept replaying in his head, scrunching his face further every time it did

"_To Bakura truth is like a truth telling potion…a truth telling potion…_" he slowly stopped, ignoring all the rushing people around him

"_…he was telling the truth, he really wants me, he finds me beautiful…that kiss meant something…my first kiss really meant something_" he found himself smiling, and this time he didn't hide it. He looked up to the sky, eyes shimmering with a sort of lust "_Maybe…maybe I do like him, maybe I really do feel something for him…_" he looked back down, frown returning "_but, I'm still not sure, I still feel something for the angel, even if it is just a little bit…_" he put his hand through his hair and sighed.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a man bumped into him, he growled at the teen "Keep walking kid! You're I the way!" Marik tried to apologize, but the man was already gone.

He shook his head and continued walking "I hate fucking rush hour" he muttered.

His stomach suddenly growled, making him blush slightly "_Ra, I should have had that cereal" _he thought, continuing to walk.

He smiled as he got to the centre of town, looking around, it had always been his favourite place, especially at night. The center of town was just a circle with benches and tables set up everywhere, it was a place for couples. At night, every seat is filled as you become surrounded by the city lights, shining every colour you could imagine.

He continued to look around, smile widening, until he saw something that made him horrified. His eyes widened as he saw a _couple_ sitting on one of the benches, kissing.

He felt his mouth go dry as he saw the mane of spiky blonde hair and tanned skin.

He felt his eyes water as he saw the soft, white hair and pale skin.

Marik's vision started to blur with salty tears, his heart had stopped completely, he felt as though he was about to shatter into a million pieces.

On the bench, making out, was Ryou and his brother.

His face formed into a devastated look, backing away slowly

"_Ishizu,_" he thought "_Ishizu, where are you? I need you, I'm so confused, I'm lost, so lost_" tears started falling down his face_ "I don't what to do anymore, I don't know where to go, I don't know what to think! Ishizu please…please help me, I need you Onee san, I always need you…_" he started to choke, making breathless gasping noises.

He turned and ran, ran to wherever his legs would carry him, ran as far away from the center as he could. He shoved past everyone, not caring whether he hurt them or not, not saying a word, just running.

…

Bakura walked out of the shower to see Akefia still sitting on the couch

"Where's Blondy? What did you say to him? You better not have threatened to rape him or something" he growled.

Akefia laughed "Oh come on, like I'd do that"

Bakura glared at him and crossed his arms "Well then where is he?" he asked.

The gray haired man just shrugged "I don't know, I said something about you and he said he needed a walk…strange kid" he muttered.

The pale teen raised an eyebrow, walking up to the couch "What did you say about me? It better not have been anything bad!"

Akefia chuckled "Aw, is Kura trying to make a good impression? How sweet"

Bakura's cheeks lit up as he hit his brother on the back of the head "Sh-shut up! I am not! I just don't want him to make any more stupid nicknames for me!" he yelled.

Akefia rolled his eyes "Yeah, of course. Now, I would hit you back, but since you're only wearing a towel it would be really awkward" Bakura looked down to his towel then back at Akefia, who was now chuckling.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a certain blonde Egyptian stood in the doorway, crying.

Bakura looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "Marik, what the bloody hell is-" he was suddenly cut off as the teen jumped into his chest, wrapping his arms around the pale body

"B-B-BAKURA!" he cried, eyes squeezed shut.

The Brit's face heated up, while Akefia just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Bakura put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, trying to calm him down "Marik, what's wrong? Why in the world are you crying?" he said, hearing the concern in his voice.

Marik just shook his head and dug his face further into the pale chest "I don't know what to do! I don't know what's going on! I have no idea how to feel about any of this!" he sobbed, tears running down his cheeks and onto the Brit's chest.

Bakura just looked at him with confusion, eventually he sighed and lightly pushed the blonde off him, looking into his eyes "Marik, you're having a break down, I don't know what about, but that doesn't matter, it's not my business. Now how about you go to bed, I'll make you a hot chocolate, how's that sound?"

Marik sniffed "Can it have marshmallows in it?"

Bakura smiled and nodded "Sure, now go get some rest, you look exhausted, and I have to get changed" he looked deep into the lavender eyes for a moment, then walked off to his room.

Marik looked at the ground, shaking.

A box of tissues suddenly appeared in front of him, he looked up to see Akefia giving him an awkward smile "Here, take these with you"

Marik took the tissues and smiled "…thanks" he muttered before walking off to his room.

Akefia watched him walk off, shutting the door behind him.

He sighed and fell back onto the couch "Only morning and already it's been an eventful day" he mumbled.

* * *

**Awwwww poor Marik, but apart from all that crying he did hug a half naked Bakura...that's a bonus right? I really will try to post the next chapter earlier, you'll just have to wait! (but hopefully not too long, as long as life doesn't get in the way!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. Ishizu

**Late again, but guess what? I'm on holidays! So Merry Christmas to you all! Anyway this is a short chapter, but I'm pretty sure you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: YuGioh still isn't mine, it will always belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Marik sat on his bed, looking down into his hot chocolate mug, trying not to make eye contact with the white haired teen sitting on the end of the bed. Bakura sighed and stood up, walked around the bed, and sat down next to the Egyptian.

Marik gripped his mug tighter, making Bakura furrow his eyebrows "So Blondy…what did you see?" Marik's started to sweat, he was waiting for the Brit to ask that. Bakura narrowed his eyes when the blonde didn't respond "Marik, tell me, what did you see?" Marik look up at Bakura, then back at his mug. Bakura sighed "Marik, please"

the Egyptian could feel his heart racing "_If I tell BB what I really saw, then he and Melvin will get into a fight_" he thought "_I…I can't tell him!_"

He looked up at the Brit with a shaky grin "I-it was nothing! Really! I'm fine now!"

Bakura's eyes seemed to soften "Marik…I want to help you, please just tell me" he pleaded. Marik could feel himself blush, Bakura had never looked at him like that before, his eyes looked like they were clouded in lust….

He looked back down into his mug "Well…I just saw something that…that reminded me of Ishizu" he lied.

The pale teen raised an eyebrow "Ishizu?"

Marik nodded "Yeah, she was…she was my Onee san"

Bakura's eyes widened, he had heard Marik say her name before, but he just said she was a family friend.

Marik could feel his eyes water "Melvin, Ishizu and I used to do everything together, and Oto san loved her very much, he would do anything she'd say" the Brit stared into lavender eyes, seeing they were quivering

"Well then…why isn't she here?" a tear rolled down the blonde's cheek

"…one day, while I still lived in Egypt, Oto san hit me with a whip, it was the first time he had ever done it. I told Ishizu and she said that she would go talk to him, I told her not to but she said it would be fine. Then, as Melvin and I were talking…we heard her scream, and…" Marik started shaking, not being able to finish his sentence.

Bakura looked at him with sorrow and leaned closer to him, wiping a tear from the lavender eye. Marik looked up at the Brit, seeing that he was smiling "Marik...you don't have to tell me" the blonde shook his head

"No, I should…and I was going to tell you this at some point" he muttered. Marik took a deep breath and continued "…Melvin and I ran out to the living room to see what was going on and…Oto san was holding Ishizu's arm in an odd way, making her cry. I realized then that he had broken her arm. He threw her on the ground, which made her scream again. I was going to run up and help her but Oto san took out the horse whip again, he struck me across the face with it, making me fall to the ground. Melvin was about to run up to her but she told him to stay back, yelling something about not wanting us to get hurt. Oto san then stomped down on her broken arm, making her scream once more. Melvin then yelled at Oto san, telling him he was the devil. Oto san shouted at him and struck him across the face with the horse whip to. Ishizu tried to go over to us but her arm just got stomped on again. Oto san then picked her up by the hair and yelled at her saying that he has had enough of her, that she resembles Oka san too much and he wanted her out of the house. He pulled her over to the door and left, leaving me and Melvin by ourselves, crying. He was gone for hours, but for the whole time I just stayed where I was, and so did Melvin. He finally came back and told me and Melvin to pack our things because we were moving to Japan. Melvin asked him why and…I'll never forget what he said"

Bakura was holding the blondes hand "What did he say?"

Marik's eyes started overflowing with tears "He said _so Ishizu will never be able to find us again_" Marik started to sob "A-after that we moved to Japan and lived in that disgusting old house, and that's when I started getting epilepsy fits. Oto san kept saying he was overjoyed Ishizu was gone, and if I ever argued with him about it, I'd get severely punished…" Bakura took Marik's hot chocolate mug and put it on the bedside table.

He then held both of Marik's hands and whispered "I promise Marik…nothing bad will happen to you, now that I'm here" the blonde's eyes widened as he heard the words.

He looked up at Bakura with tear filled eyes "_No one has ever said that to me for years, no one has ever made me feel so safe since Ishizu left. But now Bakura is here and…everything feels so much better_" he thought.

Marik's face reddened "BB…" he muttered,

Bakura gave him a warm smile "What is it?"

Marik looked deep into the brown eyes, feeling himself getting closer to the teen "…kiss me" he whispered.

Bakura could feel himself blush as the Egyptian inched closer, feeling his heart speed up. Bakura took the blonde's face in his hands and slowly moved towards him, closing his eyes.

As their lips touched Marik felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, seeing fireworks once again, but this time, there were no flames.

Bakura felt like he was going to jump up with joy, after denying it to himself so many times, he had finally come to the conclusion that he really did like the blonde, and that this was like a dream come true.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Little did they know, someone was watching them from a small crack in the door, someone with grey hair and a tall, tanned body. Akefia smirked and walked off, muttering to himself "Not boyfriends my ass"

* * *

**Awww poor Ishizu, but hey, another kiss, that's good right? Anyway I'm sure the next chapter will come out earlier!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. She's Back

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is your Christmas present! So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Ryou was running around the house frantically, grabbing books and school supplies. Marik and Melvin were watching him run back and forth, moving their heads with the small teens movements.

Ryou then froze, stood there for a few seconds, and groaned. The two Ishtar's raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Ryou ran over to his and his brother's bag "I haven't even woken up Bakura yet! Hey Marik do you think you could? He doesn't seem as cranky when you do it" he then got back up and ran over to the lounge room, getting a book off the couch.

Marik's eyes widened, but he slowly nodded "Uh…yeah, sure" he muttered, walking off to the Brit's room. He stopped as he got to the teens door, slowly opening it. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, staring at the pale arms and legs spread out across the bed. He sighed and walked in, walking up to the Brit's head. He then put his hand on the white hair and lightly shook it "Hey BB, wake up, we got to go to school" Marik stared at him for a bit, then sighed as he saw the teen wasn't waking up. He shook the bush of white hair once more, this time a bit more roughly "BB! Wake up! We're going to be la-AH!" he squealed as he felt a pair of pale arms swiftly wrap themselves around his neck and pull him down to be eye level with the smirking Bakura.

The Egyptian blushed at the sudden closeness, looking into the Brit's eyes. Bakura's smirk widened "Good morning Blondy" he muttered sleepily, moving closer to the blonde.

Marik furrowed his eyebrows and pushed the teen away, standing up and looking down at the confused expression on Bakura's face. The blonde's eyes softened, looking down at the floor "Look…Bakura" he muttered softly "Yesterday was…you just hit the right nerve is all, I just needed someone at that time. I just…want to remain friends, it really isn't your fault." Bakura's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up, looking at the sheets. Lavender eyes started to quiver "…Bakura, I didn't mean to-"

"OUT!" the Brit yelled.

Marik flinched at the sudden noise, quickly walked out the door and closing it behind him.

"What was that about?"

Marik jumped a mile high, quickly turning to the side to see Melvin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The smaller Egyptian smiled sheepishly "I-it was nothing, BB is just…tired, that's all" he said, quickly walking off. Melvin raised an eyebrow, watching him walk off.

The taller teen just shrugged and followed his twin.

As he walked out, he could see Ryou talking to Marik "So, do you want to come back after school?" the pale one asked.

Marik's eyes widened "You're inviting us? But…Melvin and I have caused so much trouble for you and Bakura. What, with these spare school uniforms you gave us, paying for our lunch, two spare school bags and all these spare schoolbooks, we really couldn't"

Ryou smiled "Oh no, it's okay! I honestly would rather have you here then at your house. I…I don't like the thought of you going back to your Oto san."

Marik could feel his eyes slightly watering up, he smiled warmly at the smaller teen "Thank you Ryou, and…I guess we'll take the offer, right Melvin?" he looked back at his brother to see him smiling at Ryou.

Melvin looked over to Marik and nodded, grabbing his bag. Ryou gave a sweet smile to the taller Ishtar, making Marik feel uncomfortable. He couldn't get that kiss he saw out of his head, it was like a horrible nightmare that wouldn't go away.

Bakura then walked out, looking mad and tired "Okay, let's go!" he said, walking out the door.

Marik watched Melvin and Ryou follow him out the door, he sighed and did the same.

…

Everyone in the class looked tired, almost no one was talking and the teacher wasn't even there. Not even the gossips in the class were talking. Marik looked next to him to see Bakura squinting at the board, obviously deep in thought. The blonde could also see he looked extremely mad, making Marik scoot an inch away from the Brit.

Suddenly a teacher walked in, making everyone sit up. Marik raised an eyebrow as he saw it wasn't their normal history teacher, she looked…foreign.

She was wearing a long Egyptian looking dress and some golden bracelets. She also had long black hair and tanned skin.

The blonde's eyes widened "_She…she looks just like Ishizu! But…she couldn't be! Ishizu is in Egypt!...isn't she?_" he could feel his heart speeding up as she wrote her name on the board. Marik and Melvin both froze as she had finished writing, both of their hearts were speeding up and sweat was dripping from their brow.

She smiled and bowed to the class "Good morning class, I am Ishtar Sensai. Today I will be taking over instead of your normal teacher." Bakura and Ryou both looked at Marik and Melvin confused, they both looked like stone.

Ryou leaned in to the taller Egyptian "Melvin? What's wrong? Is it because you have the same last name?" he whispered.

Melvin slowly shook his head, still staring at the teacher. She then picked up the role, looking through the names. She stopped, her eyes turned glassy, staring at two familiar names on the piece of paper.

She looked up at the class, then looked back down at the role. She continued this three more times until she finally put the role down "Can I please see the two Ishtar's" she called out, walking towards the door. Melvin and Marik both got up, following her out the door.

As they both walked out she closed the door, out of sight from the students. She looked to the floor, not saying a word, deep in thought.

A tear then rolled down her face, and she looked up at the twins with a soft smile. Marik and Melvin's eyes seemed to water up too, as they smiled back at her.

They both suddenly jumped forward and hugged her "Ishizu!" Marik yelled "I can't believe it! I just can't! How are you even here?!"

Melvin seemed to hug her tighter "I thought you were in Egypt, how did you get to Japan? How did you find us? What did Oto san do to you?"

Ishizu smiled and lightly pushed them back, her eyes seemed to be watering up "I've been looking for you two since Oto san took me away, I wanted to find you and take you away from him since he is a horrible man. He ended up throwing me into an adoption place and telling them that he found me on the street. He then just left and a lady ran up to me, asking me if I was lost. I told her that he was my actual Oto san, and that I had to get back to protect my siblings. She asked me why and I said that he was a horrible, dangerous man. So she took me in her car and we drove out to our old house, but you weren't there." Melvin and Marik both looked at her with sorrow, feeling water well up in their eyes. She sighed and continued the story "That lady said she'd adopt me, since I shouldn't actually be up for adoption. After a year I'd decided I should probably give up, that you two must have gone out of the town and I could never find you. But then I remembered something…Oto san told me that Oka san always wanted to go to Japan, but never left Egypt because it was her home. So I decided to save up my money from then on, that one day I will surely go and live in Japan."

Marik's eyes widened "That's amazing! I'm surprised you even remembered that!"

Ishizu nodded and continued "When I graduated from high school I had very high standards, I could also speak fluent Japanese since the school I went to taught the language. I ended up having loads of money saved up, and told my caretaker that I needed to go to Japan. So when I came here I needed a job, and since I had such great knowledge of the Egyptian culture and the language, I decided I should become a history teacher. So, when I finally became a teacher, I went to different schools all over to Japan, for two years I was searching, hoping you two would be in one of those schools. But now, finally…I have found you" Marik and Melvin both seemed to have tears running from their eyes.

Ishizu smiled and hugged them both "Wow…you two have really grown" she whispered.

Marik and Melvin both nodded, hugging her tightly. Ishizu then stood back and wiped away her tears, she looked at Marik and Melvin who were still crying. Ishizu giggled slightly as she saw Melvin clench his fists and make a strange face, trying to hold back the tears "You two go to the toilets and get cleaned up, when you're done come back to class, I do have a lesson to teach" she muttered.

They both nodded and walked off, trying to wipe away the tears. Marik's mouth then formed into a large smile, he felt like everything seemed to get one hundred times better, that his whole world is starting to make sense again.

He then turned to Melvin "…she's back"

* * *

**Ishizu's back! Yay! But what's up with Bakura I wonder...?**

**Thanks for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	36. Not Even Friends

**Happy New Year everyone! This will be my last chapter for 2012! Heh...I bet some of you freaked when I said _last_ _chapter_...well don't worry! This isn't the last chapter! But I will say this...we are getting close.**

**Disclaimer****: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine! And it will never ever be! It belongs the the amazing man, Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Ryou sat at the lunch table with his brother, who seemed to be glaring at his food. The smaller teen raised an eyebrow as he looked around, seeing that the two Ishtar's weren't anywhere to be seen.

He looked back toward Bakura "Hey, Kura, do you know where Marik is? Because after class Melvin just said he had to go see someone and just rushed out the…" he faded out as he could see Bakura glaring at him, obviously pissed off about something.

Ryou's seen him like this before, when he's so mad that he refuses to speak to anyone and doesn't even say what's wrong. The smaller teen quickly started eating, trying to look away from Bakura.

As he was eating he started thinking about that history teacher in the first lesson "_Who was she?_" he thought "_She has the same last name as Marik and Melvin, but Ishtar isn't a very common name in Japan…in fact, it's not common at all. Could she be related to them?_" he looked up to see Bakura still glaring at his food.

Ryou sighed and dropped his fork "Alright Kura, what's wrong?" Bakura's head shot up like lightening, and he glared cold, hard daggers at his brother. Ryou's face seemed to pale, it felt like Bakura was glaring right into his soul. Ryou looked back down to his food "S-sorry for asking" he stuttered, hoping Bakura would look back down.

The small Brit suddenly felt a hand pat him on the head "Hey there my little toy, sorry to keep you waiting" Melvin smirked, sitting down next to him. Ryou smiled, glad that someone else was sitting down at the table.

He then saw Marik walk around the table and sit next to Bakura, Ryou noticed his brother seemed to have clenched his fist.

The smaller blonde smiled sweetly at Ryou "Sorry, we got held up with something"

Ryou smiled "Oh no! That's okay! Kura and I don't mind!" Melvin snatched up an apple from the smaller Brit's tray, making Ryou jump. He then turned toward Melvin to see the teen smirking "Melvin! Give it back!" he complained, trying not to yell.

Melvin held it up above his head, smirk widening "Come and get it" he snickered.

As Ryou and Melvin started fighting over the apple, Marik sighed and looked next to him, eyes widening at Bakura's expression. The teen looked like he was moping, but he also looked like he was going to explode with rage. Bakura's brown eyes were sharply narrowed, and his jaw was tightly clenched.

As Marik was about to talk to the white haired teen, he heard Ryou ask "By the way, do you guys know that history teacher we had from before?"

Marik looked toward him and smiled "Uh…well" he looked toward his brother, giving him a pleading look.

Melvin just rolled his eyes "Yes, we do know her, she's our Onee san"

Ryou's eyes widened "Wh-what?! But you told me your Oto san took her away!" Marik's eyes widened, staring at Melvin with a questioning look.

The taller Egyptian shrugged "What? I told him! It's no big deal, is it?"

Marik sighed, looking down at the table "Well…I did tell Bakura" he admitted.

Bakura thought back to that moment when Marik had told him about his sister, when Marik had kissed him...

Bakura suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

The three sitting at the table all jumped in shock, then looked up at him. Bakura pushed his tray away, grabbed his bag and walked off saying "I'm not hungry" without looking back.

Melvin looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What the hell is his problem?" he questioned, turning back around to his brother.

Marik looked at the Brit walking off and sighed.

He then stood up "I'll go talk to him, I think it's just because I woke him up, uh…none too pleasantly" he said, quickly grabbing his bag and jogging after him.

Ryou and Melvin both gave each other a confused look, then both sighed "I will never understand those two" Melvin said, playing with one of his blonde bangs.

Ryou nodded in agreement, then started twiddling his thumbs together "Hey, Melvin…if I tell you something about Marik that, well….you probably won't like, please don't get mad or do anything violent" he pleaded.

The Egyptian gave him a confused look "…and where exactly is this conversation heading?" he asked, eyes narrowed at the Brit.

Ryou sighed and turned his upper body to face Melvin "Well…I feel like I should tell you this" he said, hesitating slightly before continuing "…Akefia told me that, well, he told me he saw…"

Melvin raised an eyebrow "Told you that he saw what?"

Ryou took a deep breath, placing his hands flat on his lap "…Akefia told me he saw Marik and Bakura kissing" he quickly said, looking up at Melvin.

The Egyptian's eye seemed to be twitching, his hand clenched into a fist "Wh-wh-wh-" he stuttered. Melvin then suddenly stood up "WHAT?!" he yelled out, making the whole cafeteria go silent "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR TOUCHING MARIK!" Ryou seemed to blush of embarrassment, everyone was staring at them.

The Brit looked up at him "Melvin, you said you wouldn't do anything violent" he said calmly. Melvin frowned and sat back down, fists still clenched. Ryou smiled at him "Besides, you kiss me, um…a lot, and if Bakura finds out he will get incredibly mad, then you two will get into a fight. So if you think about it, this is good! Because we have something to defend ourselves with!" he said cheerfully.

Melvin stared at Ryou, seeing the Brit smiling, making his mouth twitch into small smile "…I guess you're right, as always" he mumbled.

…

When Marik was out of sight from Ryou and his brother, he started running down the hall

"_BB, where are you? Please don't be mad at me_" he thought, turning a corner to see Bakura.

Marik smiled and ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder "BB! Are you okay? I didn't mean to-" he was suddenly cut off as a pale hand wrapped itself around his neck and slammed him against the lockers, making a loud crashing sound. The blonde look into brown eyes, seeing they were filled with rage "B-BB? Please don't-"

"_Don't_ fucking call me _BB _again! I don't know what you are doing, I don't know what your little game is, but you're ruining my reputation! Ever since you've been around people think I've gone all soft, that I'm easily hurt, so piss off! You can go back to your Oto sans tonight! You and your fucking pervert of a brother! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see your fucking face again!" he yelled, cutting the blonde off.

Marik grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his neck "G-game? What are you talking about?! I wouldn't want to do anything to you! I wouldn't want to hurt you! You're my friend!"

Bakura's hands tightened, making Marik choke "Hurt me?" he hissed, glaring at the blonde. The Brit then let go of the tanned neck, brown eyes slightly softened "…you already did" he whispered.

It then went quiet and Marik, at that moment, could swear he saw Bakura's eyes watering up. Bakura then sharply turned away from him, walking down the hall, not even glancing back.

When Bakura was out of sight Marik could feel his throat go dry and his vision start to blur. He then slammed his back against the lockers, groaning aloud in frustration. He slid to the ground, eyes squeezed shut, letting the tears fall down his face. He put his hands over his eyes and started sobbing loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

He started shaking, shaking with rage, and looked down at his bag. He yelled out in frustration and threw it across the hall, letting all the books scatter across the floor, hearing the loud noise it made.

He then heard the clacking of shoes and dug his head in his hands, sobbing again. He could hear the footsteps clearly now, listening as whoever it was made their way up to him. The blonde didn't dare to look up, hoping the person would just pass by.

Marik jumped slightly as he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder, he looked up to see Ishizu smiling down at him, concern in her eyes. She helped him up and wiped away a tear from his eye "I heard something slam on the floor and walked over here, but I didn't expect to see you crying" she muttered calmly.

More tears started to flow from Marik's eyes, and he dug his head into his sisters shoulder "Onee san! Can Melvin and I stay with you?" he said between sobs. Ishizu nodded, making Marik sob louder "I'm so happy you're back, I need your help, I don't know what to do!"

Ishizu lightly pushed him off and looked into his eyes "Tell you what, how about I take you home now? I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you won't survive the rest of the day. We'll go to the principal's office and make up some excuse to her about why you can't stay, then I'll drive you home. Does that sound good?"

Marik nodded, rubbing away his tears with his sleeve. He then bent down and picked up his books, putting them into his bag with Ishizu's help.

He followed her to the principal's office, looking at the floor with watery eyes

"_…what am I going to do?_"

* * *

**Awwww poor Marik, wonder what will happen? You'll just have to wait!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Just a Bad Day

**Well it's finally 2013! Hope everyone enjoyed their first day of the new year! Anyway this chapter is kind of a filler, so it's short. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Noooo, Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

As Marik got into his sisters apartment, he flumped on the couch and looked around "Wow, this is a pretty roomy apartment" he said, eyes darting back and forth.

Ishizu nodded and sat down next to the blonde Egyptian "So Marik…what's wrong?" she asked, looking at her brother with concern.

Marik's eyes seemed to quiver and he looked down to the floor, putting his hands on his lap and squeezing them together.

He took a deep breath and moved his eyes over to his sister "Ishizu…have you ever met someone that you care about, a lot, but didn't know what to think of them? Like…as a friend or…more?" he said slowly, carefully placing his words.

Ishizu raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect it to relationship issues, maybe class or family issues but…definitely not relationship issues.

She thought for a moment, then smiled at the blonde "Well yeah, I think. But I haven't had many relationships, since I've been focusing on finding you and Melvin then getting a boyfriend. But…I don't think I can really help you with this, it's all about what you feel and what you think of this person. Do you really like them so much as to be more than friends, or do you just want to remain friends?"

Marik sighed and looked back down to the ground "But that's just the problem, I have someone else that I have feelings for, but he's clearly with someone else and-"

"Whoa, wait a second…_he_?"

Lavender eyes widened, feeling himself blush "Uh…y-yeah, Melvin and I are…well, you know…gay" Ishizu furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her little brother.

She soon smiled and nodded "Well, you can love whoever you want, and you and Melvin are no exception, so I won't say anything about it"

Marik smiled at her and continued "Anyway, there's another person I have feelings for, but they're with someone else, and I don't want to be with anyone until I can figure this out. The only problem is…I don't know how to do that!"

Ishizu put a hand under her chin thoughtfully, her eyes were closed and eyebrows furrowed.

Marik looked back to the ground, it felt weird sharing this information with his sister but…it made him feel better, like he was getting something off his chest.

Finally, Ishizu opened her eyes and looked at the blonde "Well…the way I see it, is you want to be in a relationship with one of them but you don't want to still feel something for the other, scared that you might change your mind through the relationship and want to be with the other person instead"

Marik's eyes widened, that seemed to make perfect sense.

He turned toward Ishizu "Well then how do I fix it?"

Ishizu smiled and put her hand on Marik's "You need to figure that out yourself, find out a way to decide who you care about more, who makes you feel happier when you're with them" Marik raised an eyebrow, making Ishizu sigh "I'm saying…who feels more right?" Marik looked at the floor, eyes narrowed in thought.

Ishizu then stood up, smiling down at her brother "I need to go now; I still have classes I need to teach. I'll bring Melvin back home with me after school, okay? So just make yourself comfortable" she said, walking to the door. Marik nodded, watching his sister stop at the door frame. She turned her head toward the blonde "You really have grown, Marik" she smiled, walking out the door.

…

Bakura looked out the window, seeing it was raining. The final bell then rang and the teacher excused everyone.

All the students stood up and bowed to the teacher, then started packing up their books and pencils. Bakura just shoved everything in his bag and rushed out the door

"_I can finally go home, and without that…fucking blonde_" he thought, eyes narrowed in rage.

As he walked out of the building, Bakura looked over the sea of students, searching for his brother. He put his bag on his head, trying to stay dry, looking for a puffy white head of hair.

He suddenly stopped, frozen, looking at the scene in front of him. Someone with spikey blonde hair was kissing his brother, passionately, and Ryou was letting him.

Bakura could feel himself shaking with rage "_Starfish Head_" he thought, dropping his bag and running up to them.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Melvin were completely unaware of their observer, holding each other in a heated kiss. They slowly broke, looking into each other's eyes

"Ryou…are you sure this is okay? What if that dick see's us?"

Ryou giggled "Don't worry, Bakura hates the rain, he's probably moping somewhere at the school doors hoping I'll show up"

Melvin smirked "Well, if you say so, my little toy."

As they were about to pull into another kiss, Melvin got knocked to the ground by a hard punch. Ryou gasped and turned to look at the attacker, eyes widening as he saw who it was.

Bakura's eyes were twitching and filled with rage, his fists shaking

"STAY THE _FUCK _AWAY FROM RYOU!"

* * *

**Poor BB, he's having such a horrible day.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	38. A Vicious Fight and Words Of Advice

**Out early! Well, I am on holidays after all! So i have nothing to do! I edited this chapter heaps until I was finally happy with it! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own anything! Well...except for the story, duh**

* * *

Ryou's eyes were wide with shock, looking down at Melvin, who was covered in mud.

Melvin groaned and shakily stood up with his back to the two British teens; Bakura growled and pushed Ryou to the side.

A circle of students had formed around the two teens, after all, it's not every day you see the bad ass in the school take on someone almost equal to himself.

Melvin started flicking the dirt off of himself "I thought I told you…" he mumbled, clenching his fists "TO STOP BEING SO FUCKING PROTECTIVE!"

He suddenly span around and punched Bakura in the jaw, making him fall and slide across the mud. The students gasped, staring at Bakura.

The Brit stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. The rain poured down, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Bakura's eyes suddenly lit up, and he ran toward Melvin "That's not for you to decide!" he yelled, throwing a punch.

Melvin dodged it and grabbed his arm, twisting it "You just have to put up with the fact that Ryou loves me! The only reason you are so protective of him is because you're afraid of losing him!" Bakura threw his head back, hitting Melvin right on the nose.

There was a horrifying _crack _sound as Melvin let go of the pale teen and held his bleeding nose, clenching his jaw to hold back the groans of pain.

Bakura's eye was twitching "That's not true! I'm just afraid of you hurting him! You're a fucking creep!" he then ran forward and kneed the Egyptian in the stomach, winding him.

Melvin fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Bakura was about to grab Ryou and walk off, positive he won the fight.

He then heard laughter, making him freeze and turn his head toward Melvin.

The blonde stood up, still laughing "You honestly think I'll believe that? I have a brother too, Bakura. Although I'll never say it to his face, he means the world to me! Since Ishizu left, he's the only one that's kept me sane, and if anyone ever touched him I'd kill them…" Bakura heard the splash of mud and felt himself get tackled to the ground "SO THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" Melvin wrapped his hands around the teens neck, making him choke.

Melvin then punched and scratched the Brit's face, leaving cuts and large bruises. Bakura could feel the cuts start stinging painfully, and the rain certainly didn't help. He found it hard to look at the blonde because of the vicious attacks and the rain falling into his eyes, blurring his vision.

Bakura eventually found the strength to knee Melvin in the stomach and punch him in the face, doing both actions in one quick motion. The blonde stood up and stumbled back, wiping the blood from his nose. To him everything smelt like mud and copper, his nose continuing to drip with blood.

Bakura growled and stood up "What the hell did I ever do to Marik?! I couldn't care less about that _brat_!" he yelled. Melvin clenched his fists; they started shaking from the cold rain, but also from the firing rage building up in his blood

"Stop lying to me! I know you touched him! Ryou informed me that you kissed him!"

Bakura froze in shock, his eyes went glassy and almost lifeless "But…how did you…"

Melvin growled "Apparently Akefia saw you, so how about you stop being such a fucking hypocrite and leave _my _brother alone?!"

Bakura clenched his fists and ran toward the blonde, yelling "For your information, that kiss meant NOTHING!" he punched Melvin in the jaw as he said the last word.

Melvin didn't even stumble; he just snarled and punched him back. The Brit almost fell back from the hit, tasting blood in his mouth. Bakura yelled out in rage and tackled him to the ground, pinning him in the mud.

Melvin looked up at him, fire burning in his eyes "Why does Marik mean so much to you?! He's already had enough pain in his life; you don't have to give him more! You'll just end up hurting him, you'll just toss him aside like a piece of trash and dump him!" Bakura stared down at Melvin, his eyes slowly widening.

He could feel them watering up, thinking about what he had done to Marik. Thinking about how much the smaller blonde probably hated him. He thought back to that fight they had in the hall, and how Bakura could hear the Egyptian crying as he was walking off, making him feel like a horrible, disgusting person.

Bakura remembered how he almost threw up as he turned the corner, feeling all that guilt building up inside him, making his stomach gurgle in pain. Why couldn't he just have accepted that Marik wanted to be friends? Then he wouldn't be in this mess, pinning the Egyptians brother to the ground with tears pouring from his eyes.

Melvin looked up at Bakura with confusion, the Brit was crying, his eyes were red and watery, confirming that it wasn't the rain.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he yelled out in rage, punching Melvin across the face, then punching him again. He continued to do this, making every punch harder than the other, not even giving Melvin a chance to escape from under him.

Bakura could feel more tears running down his face "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MARIK! HE'S THE ONE THAT HURT ME! HE'S THE ONE THAT PUT ME IN PAIN!" he yelled, never stopping his attacks.

Melvin had so much blood running down his face; he had been punched multiple times and could feel himself blacking out. His vision started to blur and shake, the sounds of all the students yelling fading out.

The punching suddenly stopped, Melvin looked up to see Ryou holding Bakura back with tears in his eyes

"Bakura! Stop!" he yelled "Melvin didn't do anything! It was me! I initiated that kiss! Just stop hurting him, please! I love him Bakura! And whether you like it or not, he's my boyfriend!" Melvin took this opportunity to crawl out from under Bakura, feeling his face and stomach burn in pain.

He started groaning and coughing, holding his stomach. Ryou ran over to him and put a hand on his back, moving it up and down in a soothing motion. Bakura stood up and looked at them with wide, quivering eyes.

He slowly moved forward, realizing he had hurt his friend and his brother "Ryou…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want to hear it, Bakura! There's being protective, but then there's just being stupid! So just go away! I will never forgive you for this!" Bakura felt a chill go up his spine, Ryou was yelling, he sounded so angry.

Bakura started to slowly back away, feeling his eyes water up once more. Ryou has never been this mad, ever, he had gone too far. Now not only has he lost Marik, he's also lost one of the only friends he has ever made, and his brother.

A teacher suddenly came out from the circle, Bakura recognized her as the teacher he had for history, aka: Marik and Melvin's sister.

She ran over to Melvin and started mumbling something in Arabic; Bakura couldn't hear it over the pouring rain and the painful ringing in his ears. He then turned and ran, running out the school gates.

Ishizu stood up and yelled "Mr Touzoku, come back here!" Bakura ignored her, running through Domino City and looking for the only person he knew wouldn't hate him.

He continued to run, running as fast as he could, knowing this place was close by. People started yelling at him to watch where he was going, they even started swearing. He suddenly tripped and fell on the ground, feeling the water from the pathway splash on him like a small wave.

He clenched his fists and stood up, continuing to run. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall

"_Please be home…please, please be home_"

…

Akefia was sitting on the big white cushiony couch, flicking through the channels on the giant flat screen TV with a blank look on his face. He suddenly heard a pounding on the door, making him frown.

Sighing, he turned off the TV and stood up, walking over to the door. His eyes widened in shock as he opened the door and saw who it was.

There, standing in front of him, was Bakura, soaking wet and muddy, with tears running down his face.

Bakura stepped forward expressionless and started banging his head against Akefia's chest.

The man looked down at him confused; Akefia put his hands on the teens shoulders and pushed him back, looking at his face. His eyes widened at all the cuts and bruises that were clearly showing, some cuts were still fresh and dripping with blood.

Akefia lightly pushed him inside and closed the door. Bakura kept his back to his brother, looking down at the ground.

After a few moments of silence, Akefia spoke up "…what the hell happened?" he asked.

Bakura clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the tears "I've just messed up my whole life, _that's_ what happened!"

Akefia leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at his brothers back "It's because of Marik…isn't it?" Bakura let out a squeaking kind of sound, trying to hold back the tears. Akefia smiled and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "It's okay, Otouto, and by the looks of it you got into a fight" Bakura looked away from Akefia, trying not to show the tears.

He was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath "…do you remember Melvin?"

Akefia thought for a moment, then nodded "Yeah he's Marik's twin, the one with the spikey hair right?"

Bakura nodded "Well…Ryou says he loved him, I saw them together and…I just got so mad seeing them together. Earlier today I got into a fight with Marik and I felt like crap, in fact, I still do. Now Ryou hates me for hurting Melvin and Melvin hates me for touching Marik. Not to mention that Marik probably never wants to speak to me again!" he then glared up at Akefia "You're the one that told Ryou about that kiss Marik and I shared" Akefia looked down at him with wide eyes.

He crossed his arms and shrugged "Well, I just thought it was good for you to be in a relationship, and I thought Ryou would too. So I told him, and he was very happy about it."

Bakura sighed and fell onto the couch "Yeah, but now I don't have a relationship with anyone, not even my own twin" he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Akefia sighed "You've got yourself in quite a mess, Otouto…I think you should go apologize to Melvin and Ryou"

Bakura shook his head "Won't work, Ryou said he'd never forgive me for that fight I had with Melvin, and he sounded so mad, it was almost scary."

Akefia sighed and sat next him "I thought you would know Ryou better by now, he's probably worried sick. If he goes home and sees you're not there, he'll be running around town trying to find you. He loves you, Bakura, and you love him. You two are twins!" Bakura thought about it for a bit, and soon nodded in agreement.

He then frowned, looking up at Akefia "But, what am I going to do about Marik? I know a simple apology won't fix this, I really hurt him, and not just mentally" he could feel his stomach lurch, the same feeling he had when walking away from Marik in the hall.

Akefia sighed "The only way I can see you two making up…is telling him how you really feel" Bakura's eyes widened "How I…feel?" he repeated, feeling his heart racing.

Akefia nodded, a smile on his face. His smile then faded as he looked at Bakura "…you've never said those three words to anyone, have you?" he said, pointing at him.

The Brit's cheeks heated up slightly "Well…I've said it to Ryou…once or twice"

Akefia frowned "That's completely different, he's your brother!"

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed, and he started twiddling his thumbs "But…I've just never met anyone I've actually liked, sure I've kissed people before, but I had no feelings for them. Marik just…he makes my heart race"

Akefia sighed "And that's why Ryou and I thought this relationship is good for you! Now all you have to do is say what you just told me to Marik. After all, it'd be nice to let someone else in your life, right?"

Bakura thought for a moment, then nodded and stood up "You're right, I need to tell him, I have to tell him! It's just three words, it can't be that hard!...right?"

Akefia shrugged "It's all up to you Otouto, now get out of here!" he said, smiling.

Bakura smiled back and walked toward the door.

He opened it and stopped, looking back at his older brother "Akefia…" he mumbled, Akefia looked at him with a raised eyebrow "…thanks, I really felt like crap" Akefia smirked and gave a small wave.

Bakura closed the door and left, hearing his footsteps from outside fade.

Akefia ran a hand through his hair and sighed

"The things I do in this crazy excuse of a family"

* * *

**Akefia you're so sweet, helping Bakura like that! I was going to make this two chapters but couldn't be bothered. This story is going to end in a few chapters, not going to say how many because I don't know myself, but it will end soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. BB's Apology

**Well, not much to say sooo here's the next chapter! Oh and thank you for _all _the kind reviews! I can hardly believe a hundred views, let alone two hundred views! I just look at all the reviews like a derp and go "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS SO MUCH?!"...anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The amazing anime Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the amazing man Kazuki Takahashi. It will never be mine!**

* * *

Ryou was leaning on the end of the hospital bed, looking up at Melvin. The Egyptian was sitting in the middle of the hospital bed with his legs crossed and school uniform still on, a big white bandage on his nose and a few band aids on his hands and his face.

Melvin looked down at the Brit to see his warm smile; Ryou flushed and quickly looked away.

Melvin smirked and leaned closer to him "So Ryou, what was all that stuff before about you loving me and me loving you?" Ryou's face went tomato red and he looked up at Melvin, then back down again

"I-I…it was…"

"Hm? What's that? I can't hear you" Melvin teased, smirk widening.

Ryou swallowed and looked up at him "It…its true, what I said. Bakura was hitting you and he needed to know how I felt about you, otherwise he probably wouldn't have stopped…" the Egyptian blinked, looking down at the blushing teen.

Melvin slowly smiled at him, and it wasn't one of his snotty smirks, it was an actual smile.

He leaned down further to be eye level, looking deep into the brown eyes "I feel the _exact _same way, I've felt it for some time now, and I thought I was going to be the first to confess that."

Ryou's eyes softened, looking into Melvin's lavender ones.

They leaned closer to each other, gazing deeper into the others eyes. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open to reveal Marik and Ishizu.

Ryou and Melvin quickly jumped back, looking at the two with large eyes.

Marik quickly ran forward, eyes wide with concern "What happened? Ishizu came home to tell me you were in the hospital!"

Melvin sighed and shook his head "It was just a fight Otouto, and where were you today?" he then looked Marik up and down "And why are you wearing those skimpy clothes of yours?"

The smaller blonde shook his head "It doesn't matter! Who was it you got in a fight with?!"

Melvin sighed once more "It was your boyfriend!"

Marik pouted, glaring up at his brother "I don't have a boyfriend, you idiot…wait, are you talking about-"

"Bakura, yes" Ryou cut in, eyes quivering.

Marik's eyes widened, looking at Ryou with disbelief "_Bakura did this? But…why? Was it my fault? Was it because I just wanted to be friends? Oh Ra, it was my fault wasn't it?_" he thought, now looking to the ground.

The Brit shook his head "Marik, I know what you're thinking and it wasn't your fault, it was mine. He…uh, he-"

"He caught me and Ryou making out" Melvin finished for him. Marik just sighed and sat on the side of the bed with his brother.

Ryou raised an eyebrow; he was expecting more of a reaction.

The smaller blonde shook his head "I've seen you two kissing, I didn't tell anyone since I knew Bakura would blow up"

Ryou seemed to blush, looking away nervously "O-oh, okay…"

Melvin just smirked "You stalker, spying on us like that" he snickered.

Marik turned his head and glared at the taller Egyptian, a small pout on his lips.

Ishizu smiled at them "Well Melvin, it's good to know you're alright" said teen rolled his eyes.

The door then slowly opened, making everyone look toward it. Standing behind it was a drenched British teen, who slowly walked in and looked to the ground with quivering eyes.

Melvin frowned at him "How did you know we were here?" he asked, glaring.

Ryou looked up at Melvin "I texted him, I thought he should come over to see you"

Melvin raised an eyebrow at the smaller Brit "Why?"

Bakura sighed and looked up at the three teens "To apologize, I overreacted, big time. You're right Melvin, Ryou is as old as me, he's smarter than me, and he can do what he wants. I guess…" he looked up at Ryou with sorrow filled eyes "I just didn't want to lose the only family I have left".

Ryou smiled and walked toward him, wrapping his arms around Bakura and hugging him "I'm sorry about what I said before, when I told you to go away. I should've told you about me and Melvin sooner" a tear seemed to fall from Ryou's eye.

Bakura hugged him back, and they stood there in each other's embrace for a while, feeling the warmth from the other.

They eventually separated and Bakura walked toward Melvin, trying to avoid his glare "Sorry Melvin…I just lost it, and I really don't want to lose my friend, no matter how psychotic they are" he muttered the last part, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Melvin glared at him for a moment longer, than let out a loud sigh, shaking his head and smirking "I can't stay mad at you, since you're Ryou's brother, but also because you look like a bunny" he snickered, pointing at the Brit.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, but sighed and held out his hand "Truce?"

Melvin nodded and took it "Truce! Also, we need to have another fight; if Ryou didn't stop it I would have totally kicked the crap out of you!"

Bakura smirked "Yeah right! You were about to black out! I could see your eyes about to slide shut! Oh and…sorry about your nose, is it broken?"

Melvin shook his head "I don't think it is, you just made a bone slide out of place I think, so it looks fucking retarded!" Ryou and Bakura both laughed, seeing that the Egyptians nose did indeed look _retarded_.

Bakura stopped and looked toward Marik, the blonde's eyes widened and he quickly looked toward the ground, avoiding the Brit's gaze.

Bakura's eyes softened "Marik, I-" the door then opened and a tall bold man with a white coat walked in, clearly showing he was a doctor. He also seemed to have a large tattoo covering almost the whole half side of his face.

He stopped, looking at the teens around the bed "…am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Ishizu smiled and shook her head "No, I don't think so" he smiled at her and walked over to Melvin, looking down at his notes. He sighed and looked up at the Egyptian

"Well, your nose definitely isn't broken, but we need to move that bone back into place" he said, putting the notes down onto the bed. The doctor moved forward and put his hand around the tanned nose,

Melvin raised an eyebrow "What the fuck are you doing?" the man chuckled

"I'm moving this bone back into place, now I'll count to three because this may hurt a little." Marik jumped off the bed and looked up at Melvin with eyes as wide as Ryou's. Bakura had his eyebrow raised, watching with interest. "One," he started counting "two" before he said three, the doctor quickly jolted his hand to the side, still holding the teens nose.

Everyone winced as they heard a _crack _sound; Ryou seemed to shudder a bit.

Melvin groaned in pain, holding his nose "What the fuck?! You didn't even say three!"

the man smiled "It hurts less if you're not expecting it, and I think you'll find that your nose feels better, doesn't it?" Melvin wriggled his nose around, finding that it did feel better, and looked like it did before the fight. The doctor then turned to see Bakura, eyes widening "You don't look too good either, and your jaw looks slightly crooked, could you just jump up on this bed here?"

Bakura grumbled and walked over to the bed, sitting on it.

As Bakura was getting looked over, the three other teens continued to talk

"Did that hurt Melvin?" Ryou asked, looking up at the Egyptian with curiosity.

Melvin shrugged "For a bit, yeah. It fucking hurt when he moved it though, it felt like something just clicked into place" the three started to laugh and the man walked over to the door

"I have to get some bandages for the pale one"

Bakura frowned "I have a name you know!"

The man chuckled and opened the door, before he left he stopped and looked at Ishizu "Oh and Ishizu, it's great you found your siblings, I really am happy for you" he smiled and walked out.

Marik and Melvin gave her a questioning look,

Ishizu blushed slightly "Um…th-that was Odion, he's a good friend of mine"

Melvin narrowed his eyes at his older sister "He seems to be _more _than a friend!"

As the two began to argue, no one noticed when Marik walked over to Bakura, stopping in front of him and holding his own arm nervously.

He looked up at the Brit "…hey" he muttered

"Hey" Bakura muttered back. The pale teen looked up at the Egyptian with sorrow filled eyes "Marik…I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so mad, I couldn't control it"

the blonde gave him a nervous smile "It's fine, you didn't hurt me"

"Bullshit" Bakura growled through gritted teeth "I heard you crying when I walked off, I felt horrible, I still feel horrible!"

Marik shook his head "No really, it's fine, I guess I just had a breakdown myself…."

Bakura looked up at Marik, seeing the smile on his tanned lips.

Bakura's brown eyes seemed to fill up with a sort of lust, feeling his heart thudding "…Marik" the Egyptian looked up into his eyes, making Bakura's throat go dry "I…." He couldn't finish his sentence, looking into the lavender eyes.

Marik looked to the side, feeling awkward "Uh…you what?"

Bakura blinked and sat up "Oh, um, I…I would like to be friends with you…again, is the offer still up?"

Marik smiled and stepped forward, hugging him "I would love to be friends Bakura" he whispered softly.

Bakura hesitantly put his arms around the Egyptian, feeling his heart thudding away in his chest.

Even thought they had made up, Bakura's eyes narrowed and he frowned "_…sure, it's just three words, not hard at all"_

* * *

**Oh BB, you silly kitty! Or bunny, as Melvin said. Ishizu what's going on there? Hmmmm? You're _just _friends?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. There Are Always Problems

**Oh my Ra this is so late! Sorry! I forgot to say last chapter that I was going somewhere for the rest of the holidays, and today is the last day of holidays :'(** **I will really try to update during school, like I said, I will never stop writing this story until it's finally finished! Oh and thankyou to _Guest _for telling me about my spelling mistake, I completely forgot that 'Damn' has an 'N' in it!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is. Not. Mine! Never will be! (Unless I take over KC (Kaiba Corp) c:) It belongs to that beautiful, amazing man Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Four boys were standing in the hospital car park, all of them with bored looks on their faces.

The taller blonde groaned "How long does it take for Ishizu to talk to that fucking doctor?!"

Marik sighed and crossed his arms "I don't know, but to me it looked like something was- oh, there she is!"

The four looked to the hospitals entrance to see a tall black haired women walking out, a giant smile on her face.

She walked toward the four and her smile widened "Right, let's get going" she said cheerily.

Melvin raised an eyebrow at her "What is up with you and that doctor?"

Ishizu's eyes widened and she frowned "It's none of your business!" Melvin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off "We're dropping the subject! Anyway Ryou, Bakura, would you two like a lift home?"

Ryou smiled and nodded "If it isn't too much of a trouble, we'd love a ride home."

Melvin smirked at him and walked toward the smaller teen, putting a hand around his waist "Oh trust me, it isn't any trouble at all, you can sit in the back seat with me" he winked as he finished the sentence.

Ryou blushed and tried to push him away "M-Melvin stop! N-not in front of your family!" The taller blonde laughed as Ryou tried to squirm out of his grip.

Marik slightly frowned at the two and looked away with a sad look in his eye; Bakura noticed and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Marik then turned to his sister and smiled "You know Onee chan, I think I might walk home, I just need to clear my head a little"

Ishizu frowned at him "Are you sure?" Marik nodded, smile still on his face.

Bakura's eyes widened and he quickly walked up next to the blonde "And I'll go with him! I…feel guilty for what I did and it wouldn't feel right if you drove me home."

Ishizu looked at the two with slightly narrowed eyes, but just shrugged "Alright then, Marik you do know where my apartment is don't you?" Marik nodded at her and she smiled "Right. Well then see you home, let's go you two" Ryou gave a questioning look at his brother before following Ishizu to her car.

Once they got in the car Marik walked off with Bakura following behind.

They walked next to each other along the foot path, an awkward silence between them.

Bakura looked to the ground with quivering eyes "_Alright, Marik's here with you, alone, no one else is here, it's the perfect time to tell him!_"

"H-hey Marik" Marik looked toward the Brit as he heard his name. Bakura could feel himself sweating "I…uh, I-I just want to say that I…I'm glad we're friends again!"

Bakura mentally facepalmed himself "_What the fuck?! Why can't I say it? What the hell is wrong with me?! It's just three words, three measly words!_"

Marik smiled at him, lavender eyes sparkling "Yeah, me too. Apart from Ryou you're my only friend, I'd hate to lose you."

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes; the way he said that seemed to make the Brit's heart skip a beat.

Marik looked up at the sky, which was orange from the setting sun "It's so strange, I've only met you two this year and yet you both seem to have had a huge impact on me and Melvin's life..." Marik looked back toward Bakura and smiled.

Bakura's face tinted red and he smiled back "Well…you and Melvin have affected us too; I never thought Ryou would feel so strongly about someone that isn't family."

Marik's eyes quivered and he looked toward the ground, clenching his fists "Bakura…I need to tell you something about your brother" Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. The Egyptian took a deep breath and looked toward him "I feel like I can only tell you since Melvin wouldn't really approve of it."

Bakura's eye slightly narrowed, where in the world was this conversation heading?

Marik looked back toward the ground and smiled slightly "You see…I think…I think I love Ryou."

Bakura's eyes went wide and lifeless; he instantly froze on the spot. Marik continued to walk, still slightly smiling.

Bakura slowly clenched his fists, looking at the blonde in front of him "What do you mean _you think_?!" He yelled, feeling rage and jealousy building up inside him.

Marik stopped, not saying a word.

He sighed and eventually broke the silence "Well that's the problem, I'm not sure if I love him or…" Bakura clenched his jaw, feeling his fists shaking. Marik turned his head toward Bakura, his lavender eyes shimmering "…or you." Bakura's eyes widened once more, staring at Marik with quivering eyes. The blonde turned his body toward the Brit and tilted his head slightly "You look surprised, so I guess you still can't remember that night."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he was simply too stunned. The whole time he'd been trying to tell Marik how he felt, but the blonde just basically told Bakura how _he _felt instead.

Marik looked to the ground and smiled dreamily "That one night you got drunk, when we were on the school trip, that's what made me so confused." Marik looked back up at Bakura to still see the stunned face on the Brit; Marik slowly started to walk toward him. "On that night, you told me that I was beautiful, you kissed me and said you always wanted to. I thought it was just the alcohol talking but…" Marik had a slightly amused tone in his voice, still giving Bakura a dreamy smile "I asked Akefia what happens when you're drunk, and he says you always tell the truth. So then I knew that you gave me my first kiss, and it was willingly, it wasn't the alcohol. I was so happy and I had no idea why, at that moment I wanted to be with you but I still had feelings for Ryou." Marik was now less than a meter away from the Brit; lust clouded over his lavender eyes "I wanted to stay friends so I could figure it out. I was scared that if we did become a couple my feelings for Ryou would overpower the feelings for you sometime through the relationship, and then, well….you know what would happen."

Bakura was paralysed, he had no idea what to do, no idea what to say. All he was doing was standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Marik smiled at him, leaning in closer "Bakura, if you don't mind, I need to know how I truly feel. I know this is basically how we got into that fight this morning, but I really need to figure this out."

Before Bakura could say anything, Marik closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. The Brit was stunned, his brown eyes wide with shock and disbelief. They stood like that for a few minutes, Marik with his arms around the teens pale neck and Bakura too surprised to do anything.

The blonde soon slightly pulled back an inch and whispered "You know BB, it be better if you helped" making Bakura snap out of his trance.

Bakura looked down at Marik with furrowed eyebrows, slightly glaring. He suddenly grabbed the Egyptians face and crushed their lips together, making Marik's lips curve into a small smile.

Since rush hour in Domino City was over, there were barely any cars on the road, yet the two teens didn't notice an old brown car stopping next to them.

They heard the car door slam and parted, looking at the source of the noise. Marik's lavender eyes widened with fear as he saw who it was.

A tall blonde man was standing across from them with a fire in his eyes, snarling slightly at the sight of the two male teens. Marik stepped away from Bakura and further from the man, making the Brit raise his eyebrow

"Oto san!" the blonde stuttered "I-it's not what it looks like!"

The man just growled and walked toward his son "And what does it look like, _Marik?_" he spat out the teens name "Because to me it looks like you making out with another male! That goes against our religion you _devil!_"

Marik had tears in the corner of his eyes "I-I know but…M-Melvin loves guys too and-"

"Don't you dare get your brother involved boy! He is the child that is _meant_ to live, that was _meant_ to be born, the perfect son! You, on the other hand, are just a sin! Ra decided to punish us for whatever wrong we did in our lives! You took my wife's life! You are the devil! I don't know why your mother gave you her gold jewellery and made me promise to keep you alive! You'd be dead if it weren't for that promise you _fiend!_"

Marik now had tears streaming down his face, silently whimpering at his father's harsh words.

"You weak, pathetic boy! You think crying will make me pity you?!" Marik's father suddenly slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek and making him fall to the ground. The man walked up to him, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Bakura then jumped between them, pushing the man back. He stumbled and lost his footing, falling on his lower back.

Bakura growled down at him "Marik told me he had a horrible Oto san, I didn't believe him until he told me about the scars on his back. Now that I see you in person I want to fucking murder you! What kind of father threatens to kill his children? What kind of father calls their child a fiend or the devil?! Now I see why Marik has that snobby attitude and wears those revealing outfits, because he just wants to be noticed! He just wants to be popular and loved so he can get approval, approval that his father never gave him!"

The man snarled and stood up "He will never get my approval! I don't know why his mother cared for him in that small amount of time she held him, he is just a sin!" He glared at Bakura with rage "And _you _are one of the devils helpers, you are making him disobey our religion. I promised my wife I would keep Marik alive, yet I didn't promise to _care _for him! You are just as bad as Marik, a child that wasn't meant to be born!"

The man jumped forward and punched Bakura in the jaw, surprised by the attack he fell to the ground.

His jaw was already sore from the fight with Melvin, so he was paralysed in pain.

The man grabbed Marik and forcefully threw him into the back of the car, Bakura watched with wide eyes. He tried to stand up but just fell down again, clutching his jaw once more.

The man growled at him and jumped into the front of the car, starting the vehicle up and driving off. Bakura watched Marik through the car window, seeing the pained expression on the teens face.

The car drove out of sight and Bakura lied on the ground, feeling weak and useless. He stayed there for half an hour, until he realised he had his phone on him.

He quickly pulled it out and pushed some buttons, biting his lip as it wrung in his ear

"_Please pick up_"

* * *

**Awwwwww, and everything was going so well, damn! (See that guest? I spelled it right this time!) :D**

**I promise I will try to post the next chapter earlier!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Sorry this is so late, being the idiot that I am I decided to put up another fic, silly me, Anyway I'm sure you were all waiting for this chapter and all italics=_flashback_...don't worry you'll know when it's a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not...look Kazuki Takahashi owns it, okay?**

* * *

Marik grunted as he got thrown to the ground, feeling pain shoot through his body. His father growled viciously and picked the boy up by his long blonde hair. The man's eyes burned as he saw the tears streaming down Marik's face, hating that this weak, pitiful _thing _was his son.

Marik's eyes watered further as he saw the look in his father's eyes, feeling truly scared. His father had looked at him with that mad spark before, but this time was different, this time it felt like he was looking in the eyes of a murderer.

"Why did Ra punish me like this? What did I ever do to deserve _you?_ Marik Ishtar! You are not my son! I refuse to believe it!" Marik sobbed and his father clenched his teeth "Name one good thing you have ever done for me, tell me why I provide you with food, education and this house? What have you ever done for me in all of your pathetic little life?"

The boy just closed his eyes and looked away, he couldn't answer that, he had done nothing for his father. Marik had never seen his father smile or laugh, at least, not near him….

The man spat in his face and threw him to the ground, glaring daggers into the boys back. He was walking up to kick the thing called _his son _until it spoke

"You…you never let me try."

Mr Ishtar stopped, looking down at him with a puzzled expression "What does that mean? Are you trying to make me pity you?" Marik lifted himself up one elbow but refused to look up, his eyes covered by his sandy blonde bangs.

"I wanted to make your life better," he whispered "I wanted to make you feel I was worthy of being your son, but you never let me try. You never accepted me, you refused to, and I…I just wanted to be loved!" Marik looked up at his father with wide lavender eyes, tears pouring down them like waterfalls. Marik clenched his fists and started to yell "That's why I was kissing that boy, Bakura, because he accepts me. He likes me for who I am and he thinks I'm important! He gave me the love that you never did, that you never will! So you're the demon Oto san! I haven't hurt you one bit yet you beat and break me, even though I have done nothing to deserve it! _Nothing!" _

His father looked at him with wide lifeless eyes, not saying a word, not even breathing. Marik looked into his eyes and hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had gotten through to him. Yet he knew that would never happen and saw the flame return to his father's eyes, making Marik drop his head and sob.

The man scrunched up his nose and growled, he looked even more angry now, that murderous spark in his eyes much brighter. He lifted his foot and kicked Marik in the cheek, making him shout in pain and land on his back, looking up at his father. The man looked down at him with disgust and turned, walking towards a table.

"You called _me _a demon?" He muttered, stopping at the edge of the table "You? You homosexual murderer?"

Marik sobbed louder "I didn't murder Oka san! It was just the pain of childbirth, she couldn't handle it so she gave up. It's life! Why won't you understand that?!"

"_SILENCE!_" Marik flinched slightly and looked towards his father, who seemed to be holding something. "My wife told me not to hurt both my sons, to always look after them…" he growled, turning around. Marik's eyes widened as he saw a knife in his father's hands "But you," he continued "you are not my son!" Marik sat up and backed up against the wall, vision completely blurred.

"Oto san! Stop, please! No, please don't! You already carved those symbols into my back, I've had my punishment!" The man didn't listen; he just walked closer to the teen, eyes glowing with rage. Marik could feel his legs shaking, not just out of fear but also because of his illness. He looked down at his legs as the shaking slowly spread through his body "N-no please! Not now!"

His father walked closer, a disgusted expression on his face "What's wrong Marik? Having a fit? That's another reason why your worthless, my wife told me to look after a boy that would die soon anyway!" He then stopped in front of the blonde and looked down at him, slowly raising the knife.

Marik couldn't move, his legs were shaking too much and so were his arms. He looked up at his dad with tear filled eyes

"Please father…don't do this" he whispered in Arabic.

His father just kicked him so he fell on his side, then brought the knife down and yelled out in Arabic _"DIE DEVIL!"_ Marik felt as the knife stabbed through his side above his hip and screamed out in tremendous pain, feeling the blood trickle down his stomach. The shaking stopped as he started to rapidly lose blood, the pain overpowering his illness.

His father laughed as he twisted and turned the knife, making Marik scream once more. His whole vision started to blur from the tears and blood loss, now seeing a puddle of blood, his own blood, in front of him.

_"I'm going to die" _he thought _"I'm really going to die and…it's because of my father, my own father." _

As he was about to give in to the darkness, he heard a bang on the door and looked up, as did his father. The door broke down and two tall tanned teens were standing in the doorway. One with blonde hair and the other with grey.

Marik looked up at them and instantly recognized who they were, feeling relief wash over him.

"M-Melvin…Akefia" he whispered, trying not to close his eyes.

Melvin looked down at Marik with wide, fear filled eyes, then up at his father. He saw the blood covered knife in the man's hand and the fear turned into a burning rage, his face slowly scrunching up in anger.

Melvin then sprang forward and shoved his father against the wall "You're sick!" He yelled, holding him in place "You are a sick, twisted man! What kind of person tries to kill their own son?!"

The man just growled and shoved him back, being taller and stronger then Melvin. He turned and still had the knife in hand, cutting the teen across the face.

Melvin fell to the ground holding his cheek, feeling the blood run down his face.

"Don't you make me kill you to, boy!" The man yelled "You're my only son, my _true _son!" Melvin looked up at him with wide eyes, not fully understanding.

His father suddenly got blown back as Akefia punched him right in the center of the face, making his nose break and slamming against the wall. Melvin's eyes sparked with anger once more and he stood up, walking next to Akefia.

Melvin then grabbed his father's hair and yanked it down, violently pulling him to the ground. He kicked him square in the stomach, making the man cough.

He looked up at Melvin with questioning eyes "Why…why are you p-protecting him? He's a devil, a sin! Not only did he kill your o-oka san, but he's a homosexual. He's a disgrace to not only our religion, but society! Why do you protect this monster?!"

Melvin kneeled down and picked his father's head up by the hair, leaning a few centimeters away from his face.

"Just to let you know, I'm gay too. And you, father, are the monster!" Melvin whispered in Arabic, then roughly threw his head down and stood back up, looking at him with disgust.

Marik looked at them with lifeless eyes, feeling his consciousness fading.

He suddenly heard the running of feet and looked toward the door to see Bakura, Ryou and Ishizu standing in the doorway. They were all looking at his father with fear, confused about what was going on. Bakura turned his head toward Marik and his brown eyes widened, seeing that his lover was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled out, running toward him.

Ryou and Ishizu both gasped as Akefia and Melvin ran over to the smaller Egyptian, looking down at him. Ryou and Ishizu also ran up to them, seeing that Bakura was holding Marik in his arms.

The Brit looked down at him with tear filled eyes, seeing that the Egyptians sparkling lavender eyes had lost almost all their glow, looking lifeless. Bakura held Marik tighter as the teen slowly closed his eyes, seeing as his vision was blurring.

The Brit looked up at the others "Someone call and Ambulance and the police! Hurry!" They didn't have to be told twice as Ryou whipped out his cell phone and rapidly started dialing.

"…BB"

Bakura looked down at the blonde as he heard the silent whisper, seeing the Egyptian looking up at him.

"I'm…so tired, I can't…k-keep my eyes open." Marik whispered, eyelids dropping.

Bakura's eyes widened "No! No Marik you have to keep your eyes open! Just a little bit longer! You'll live, don't give up! Please Marik, please!"

The Egyptian wasn't listening, everything was a blur now and everything sounded muffled, like he was wearing a pair of headphones. Bakura was still yelling at him, yelling something about staying awake, but…he just couldn't.

He felt unbearable pain through his whole body, but he knew if he fell asleep the pain would go away.

The darkness was inviting, so very inviting. He just had to close his eyes and it would all go away, the pain, the shouting, everything. He would just be blocking out the world, the horrible, cruel world.

Eventually he just couldn't resist any longer and closed his eyes, letting the darkness engulf him in its warmth.

All he could see was black and then…_nothing._

…

_Bakura took out his phone and looked at his contacts, pressing Melvin. He waited for the phone for the phone to ring and once the Egyptian picked up he started to yell into it. _

_"Melvin! I need you to help me, no, Marik! You need to help Marik! He just got taken away by your Oto san and he was mad as hell! Get Akefia as well; just tell him that I asked him to go with you, if you tell him that then he will come running! I can't move, I can't do anything, I tried to help him but I couldn't! Please believe me Melvin and hurry!" __With that he hung up the phone and lay there. _

_Feeling his eyes water up he muttered "Oh god, this is all my fault. Please be okay Marik…please."_

* * *

**...poor Marik, literally all I've got to say.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Dream or Death?

**Yaaay this is early! And I really like this chapter too! *does happy dance* I know everyone was saying how they waited and waited for the next chapter, so this is my way of apologizing! Anyway please just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!, ever! It will always belong to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

Melvin and Ryou were walking down the hall of the hospital, heading to a certain room. They were both silent and had grim looks on their faces, the only sound that could be heard were the beeping of machines and the rushing feet from the hospital staff.

Ryou sighed and looked up at Melvin, seeing the concerned look on his face. The Brit had no idea how Melvin could be feeling, having your twin brother stabbed and almost killed by your own father was definitely a feeling Ryou couldn't relate to, the doctors weren't even sure if Marik was going to live or not. Ryou couldn't even relate to the concern of his brother.

He had been concerned for Bakura more than once, but not this much, Bakura has never been on the edge of death. If anything Bakura could relate to Melvin more than he could, when he was in that car crash he was on the verge of death and Bakura watched him the hospital bed the whole time.

Deciding he should do something about the silence Ryou sighed and asked "How do you think he's holding up?"

Melvin didn't even look down; he just kept walking "Who do you mean? Marik or Bakura?"

Ryou's eye widened and he quickly looked away "Oh, um…I don't know."

Marik has been in the hospital for two weeks, through the whole two weeks he has been unconscious and unmoving. Bakura refused to leave the Egyptians side and has been sitting next to his bed the whole time, wanting to be there when Marik woke up. It wasn't healthy for him at all and the last time he ate was four days ago when Ryou insisted that he should eat something, not only that but he seemed to be hallucinating.

He was chilled to the bone of the thought of Marik dying, so his mind would imagine things like the heart monitor dropping or Marik's breathing suddenly stopping. The doctors said that he'd wake up in the middle of the night yelling and they'd come rushing in to see him staring wide eyed at the Egyptian, tears streaming down his face.

Ryou himself had witnessed this as he was sitting in one of the chairs in the room reading a book while Marik and his brother were sleeping; Bakura suddenly woke up and yelled for the doctor, making Ryou jump a mile high. The smaller Brit looked toward Bakura and his eyes widened as he saw the tears falling from his brother's eyes.

Ryou and Melvin had both tried to get him outside but he would just yell at them about refusing to leave until Marik woke up, they ended up trying to move him by force but that just ended up in a small fight that Ryou and Ishizu had to break up.

The three of them had been visiting every day to check on both of them, but it just always ended up with Melvin, Ryou and Ishizu having a conversation while Bakura just stared at Marik with tired eyes.

The two in the hall stopped as they were outside Marik's room, Melvin opened the door to see Ishizu sitting in a chair while the doctor, Odion, was making sure all the equipment was still running smoothly. Bakura was in the same place he always was, sitting in a chair next to the bed staring down at Marik.

The two walked in and stood next to Ishizu, a silence spread between them.

Ryou then sat in the chair next to her and asked "So…how did court go?"

Ishizu looked at the teen and smiled slightly "It went fine, that horrible man is finally locked up. All the questions must have put too much pressure on him and he cracked up, yelling that Marik deserved it and how I wasn't even part of family anymore. The judge instantly sent him to prison, so he won't be in our lives anymore."

Melvin grunted and leaned against the wall "It's a bit late for him to be sent to prison, the bastard should've been locked up years ago."

Ishizu looked up at Melvin then over to Marik, her eyes watered up slightly and she nodded. Ryou frowned and he looked over to his brother.

Ryou's eyes filled with sadness as he saw the bags under Bakura's eyes, he had barely slept since Marik had been stabbed and would sometimes doze off without even realizing it. Bakura was looking down at Marik with a sorrowful expression, lightly touching the Egyptians hand with his own.

Ryou stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Bakura jumped slightly and looked up at Ryou, seeing the small smile on his face.

"Bakura, don't worry," he whispered "Marik _will_ wake up soon. He's strong and I'm sure he can get through this." Bakura looked at him for a moment longer, then nodded slightly and looked back down at Marik, a tear falling from his eye.

Ryou frowned once more and walked back to his seat, sitting down and leaning back. They all sat in the room together for a few minutes longer until Odion said he was done and Ishizu took that as a sign to leave. She stood up, said goodbye, and walked out with Odion.

Ryou sighed and stood up, turning to Melvin "Right, we should go now. I can give you a ride back home if you want."

Melvin looked at him for a moment then shook his head "No, I'll stay here tonight. I've only spent the night once and Marik is my twin after all."

Ryou smiled slightly and nodded, he walked through the door and said goodbye to Melvin and his brother, waving slightly. Once Ryou shut the door Melvin sat down and looked at Marik and Bakura, he sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of silence Melvin sighed once more and looked at Bakura, seeing that the Brit seemed to be looking between him and Marik.

Melvin rose an eyebrow at him "What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bakura looked up at him and frowned slightly "Well it's just…if you had your hair in the same way as Marik's, you'd look so alike."

Melvin chuckled "Well if you had your hair as neat as Ryou's then I probably wouldn't be able to tell you two apart. But right now you look nothing like him with that birds nest on your head, haven you even brushed your hair since Marik's been in hospital?"

Bakura just gave him a slight glare and shook his head.

Melvin's jaw dropped, Bakura hadn't even changed out of his school uniform, apart from taking off the over shirt, and that he could understand. But Bakura not brushing his hair? He couldn't believe it. Melvin knew for a fact that Ryou and Bakura loved their hair, as did Marik and himself, so Bakura not brushing his hair was the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard.

With the amount of knots in the Brits hair he'd probably have to cut it off! Either that or spend a good two hours standing in front of the mirror with a bunch of hairbrushes.

Bakura put his elbow on the bed and rested his head on his hand, looking down at Marik. The Egyptians expression looked troubled, like he was in pain or lonely…. It made Bakura wonder what he was dreaming about, but he broke out of his thoughts as he heard Melvin.

"I keep forgetting to ask this, so before I forget again I'll ask this now. How did you know Akefia would come if we mentioned that you asked him to?"

Bakura frowned and looked up at him "Because, as you probably know, I'm as stubborn as hell. I never want help from anyone, especially Akefia since we're so competitive about who's the best at, well…everything. He knows this, so if I ask for his help he knows it's something serious and comes running."

Melvin thought about this for a while and smiled "So he really is the big brother out of you two, he protects both of you if you just ask for it. When we asked for him to help us and that you were the one that asked, he didn't say anything. All he did was get his keys and follow us out the door." Bakura just nodded and watched as Melvin yawned then stretched "Well, todays been a long exhausting day, since everyone keeps asking me and Ryou why you two aren't at school. I'm as tired as hell so I'm going to get some shuteye, make sure you get some sleep too Bakura."

The Brit nodded and Melvin extended the recliner on the chair, then laid back and closed his eyes.

Bakura looked back down at Marik and saw that the Egyptian still had a pained expression. The Brit lifted his hand and put it on the tanned cheek, lightly stroking the teens face. Once he did Marik's expression turned peaceful, making Bakura smile slightly.

He then had the same thought as before, wondering what Marik was dreaming about….

…

Marik's eyes slowly opened, looking around to see that he was in his old house in Egypt. The blonde felt confused, very confused, was he dead? Was he in a dream? It felt too real to be a dream, but he felt too alive to be dead, so he just didn't know.

Marik hesitantly stepped out of the room he was currently in and headed toward the kitchen, remembering that it was the biggest room in the house. Once he got to the kitchen he froze, seeing that there was someone sitting at the table. It was a woman and she had her back to him, so Marik couldn't recognize her.

At first he thought it was Ishizu, seeing the black hair, but saw that he was wrong as the hair was longer and wavier. The woman then turned around and Marik saw her sparkling, golden eyes, a fringe dangling just above them.

Marik's lavender eyes widened. She smiled at him and stood up, both of them staring at the other.

The blonde could feel tears in the corner of his eyes, he had seen pictures, heard descriptions of this woman, but had never actually seen her. He heard how kind hearted and generous she was, how she loved her family dearly but he didn't know if that was true, he never could.

He was never able to meet his mother.

Marik was frozen and his eyes were glassy "M-mother?" he stuttered in Arabic.

The woman's smile widened and her eyes sparkled. The blonde felt tears falling from his eyes and ran forward, embracing her in a tight hug. She hugged him back and stroked his long blonde hair, looking down at him with watery eyes

"You've grown so much, Marik; I've missed you dearly."

Marik just shook his head, tears still streaming down his face "This isn't real, is it? Why can't this be real? Why did you die, mother?! Father hates me for it!"

His mother just smiled and took his chin in her hand, tilting his head so he was looking at her.

"You're father wasn't a bad man, Marik, if I were still alive you would see that. He loved me so much so once I died he went crazy; he was filled with sorrow and loneliness. I am so sorry for what he did to you, because of me you suffered. If I was stronger than we would all be one, big, happy family."

Marik frowned and shook his head "It wasn't your fault mother; please don't blame yourself for father's sake."

She smiled again and put a hand on her son's cheek, muttering "You've become so mature."

They stood like that for a while until a tear fell from the woman's eye; Marik gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I have to go, you can't stay with me forever, at least...not now, it's not your time. But once it is we will be together once more."

She slowly started to slide out from Marik's arms, making him panic "N-no! Wait! Not my time? What do you mean?!"

He tried to grab her again but she seemed to be fading, everything around him was going black.

She started to float back, looking like an angel "Goodbye Marik, I promise we'll see each other again, tell Melvin and Ishizu I love them both."

Marik had tears running down his cheeks, reaching out and running after her, but he was getting nowhere as she slowly faded away.

"Mother!" he yelled out "Don't go! Please! I need you, mother!"

She smiled at him and shook her head "No Marik, you don't need me, you have many people around you. Just remember that I will always love you, my son."

Marik watched as she vanished, now alone and surrounded by darkness. He stood frozen and felt the tears fall from his eyes.

He then jumped back as Melvin, Ryou, Ishizu, Akefia, Yugi, Yami, Kisara and the rest of the friend group suddenly appeared around him. He looked at them with a puzzled expression, not sure what was going on.

Ryou smiled at him and said "You're not alone, Marik" making his lavender eyes widened at the Brit.

"That's right, you have friends all around you Marik" Kisara smiled.

Yugi nodded "You will never be lonely with us around!"

Marik was frozen; he didn't know what was happening but, after a while, smiled and nodded.

Melvin then walked forward and looked at him with sorrow filled eyes "But you need to get out of here, Otouto, or we will have to leave you."

Marik's eyes widened once more "Wait, w-what do you mean?" They all suddenly started to disappear; Marik looked around him, watching everyone fade into the darkness.

"No!" he yelled "Don't go! Don't fade away! Don't leave me!"

Everyone slowly vanished and Marik was frozen, looking into the darkness with lifeless eyes.

His eyes started to water "I…I don't want to be lonely" he muttered, then fell to his knees. He sat there, confused and lonely having no idea what was going on.

A light was suddenly seen in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see a white haired teen walking toward him, a heavenly glow around him.

As he got closer Marik stood up and felt relief wash over him "B-Bakura?" he questioned, now seeing him clearly.

Bakura stood in front of him and smiled; a soothing look in his deep, brown eyes. Marik smiled and jumped forward, hugging him "Bakura! What's happening? What's going on? I'm so lost, so lonely…." Bakura smiled at him and lightly pushed him back, looking into the sparkling lavender eyes.

He then put a hand on the blonde's cheek and his eyes sparkled "You're not alone, Marik, as long as I'm here you'll never be alone." Marik smiled and nodded, leaning into the Brit's hand. Bakura's smile slightly widened "You're so beautiful, Marik. I want to be with you, to stay here, but I can't."

Marik gave him a questioning look, eyes widening "No…no! Don't disappear like all the others! You said I wouldn't be lonely! Don't leave me! Don't make me lonely!"

Bakura's hand slipped away from Marik's cheek and he started to float back "You're not lonely, Marik, but you just have to get out of here, you have to resist the darkness."

The Egyptian watched as Bakura got smaller and smaller, he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot. Marik reached out his hand in an attempt to grab the Brit, knowing full well he couldn't.

Marik felt tears stream down his face, watching as the teen faded away with the darkness.

"_BAKURA!"_

…

Bakura looked down at the Egyptians peaceful expression, his hand still on Marik's cheek. Bakura smiled slightly as he pulled his hand away, still looking down at the blonde.

Marik's expression suddenly turned from peaceful to troubled, and the heart monitor started to beep like crazy.

Bakura's eyes widened, he knew he'd hallucinated this before, but he couldn't take the chance.

"D-Doctor!" he yelled, standing up.

Melvin's eyes shot open and he stared at Bakura's worried expression.

Groaning he rubbed his eyes "Bakura, be quiet, you worry too much. I thought we told you it's just your…" Melvin faded out as he heard a beeping noise, looking up at the heart monitor.

It was beeping loud and fast, making his eyes widen.

He stood up and ran out of the room yelling "I'll go get the doctor!"

Bakura's eyes started to overflow with tears, tightly gripping the sheets of the bed.

"Marik, don't die! Don't you dare die! You have to wake up! _WAKE UP!_"

The doctors came rushing in and told Bakura that he had to leave, his vision blurred with tears as Melvin dragged him out. The only thing he could hear was the yelling of doctors and the beeping of machinery, until the door closed. Then, there was silence.

The only noise to be heard was the loud, pained sobbing of Bakura.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnd I leave it on another cliff hanger, don't worry I'll do the best I possibly can to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Wake Up!

**Well, here is the long awaited chapter! What happened to Marik? You will now find out!**

**Disclaimer: The amazing man Kazuki Takahashi owns the amazing anime called Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't own anything!**

* * *

Marik watched as Bakura left him, watching as he slowly got smaller and smaller. The Brit eventually disappeared, the soothing glow surrounding him gone.

Marik fell to his knees, he hated this. The darkness, the pain, he just wanted it to end. As the tears fell from his eyes he felt the darkness close in around him, dark shadowy figures started to grab him and enclose him.

As they did he felt the pain go away, the tears slowly stopping. He wanted the darkness to grab him, he didn't want to live, he was worthless.

_"Father was right…" _he thought _"I am worthless, weak, a disgrace to society. I don't know where I am but I don't care, I'm still living, still breathing, I should just die. Melvin, Ryou, Ishizu, Akefia…even Bakura. They don't need me, no one needs me, I'm just a nuisance, a thorn in their side, irritating and worthless. The darkness makes me feel better, makes me feel wanted, so just take me. Just take me, kill me."_

Marik closed his eyes, feeling his heart slowing down, the pain disappearing.

Suddenly, as he felt near his end, the blonde heard a small whisper _"Get out,"_ it said _"get out, it's not your time, get out, GET OUT!"_

Marik's eyes shot open, he looked up to see a small light. The darkness was getting stronger, his eyes were heavy but another whisper was heard

_"Wake up, wake up" _it repeated, over and over.

The light suddenly got stronger and the shadows around him got weaker. Every whisper was a different sounding voice, and he recognized all of them. Every whisper was the voice of one his friends or family.

The whispers got louder and louder, slowly turning into shouts "_Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" _

The light became overwhelming, and the shadows were almost completely gone. Marik stood up, looking into the light with sparkling eyes.

"They miss me…?"he thought aloud, taking a step toward the light "They miss me, they really miss me." He took another step and the light got brighter "They need me, everyone needs me, everyone thinks I'm important, that I'm worth something…."

Marik walked toward the light, his pace was slow but it started to speed up, turning into a small jog.

"I need to get out of here, to wake up, they need me, they miss me. They're my friends, my family and they're in pain, in pain because of me, because I'm not with them."

Marik's eyes widened and he broke out into a sprint, running toward the light, feeling it envelop him.

As he got closer the shouts became louder _"WAKE UP, GET OUT, WAKE UP, GET OUT!" _they repeated, ringing through the blonde's ears.

He then stepped through the light, there was a bright, blinding flash and all he could see was white. Then, after a few seconds, he could hear loud voices.

…

Bakura sat outside Marik's room with Ryou, Akefia, Melvin and Ishizu. He had his head in his hands and was sobbing loudly, feeling the tears run down his hands and face.

Ryou, Akefia and Ishizu had rushed to the hospital once they got the call from Melvin; Ryou was with Akefia at the time and had asked Akefia if he wanted to hesitating the older Touzoku agreed, he knew how much Marik meant to Bakura and decided he should be there for his younger brother.

Ryou was stroking through Bakura's hair in a soothing motion, trying to keep him calm. Never had he seen Bakura like this, shaking and sobbing loudly. Ryou and Akefia also had tears running down their face.

Ishizu's eyes were red and watery, the only one who wasn't crying was Melvin, but she turned her head to see she was wrong. Melvin's eyes were wide and lifeless, tears falling from them, the thought of losing his only brother had sunk in and he could no longer hold in the small sobs escaping his lips.

Ishizu wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back, digging his face into her shoulder and sobbing. Bakura started to shake harder and Akefia sighed, wrapping his own arms around his brother. The shaking stopped slightly and Ryou smiled, also wrapping his arms around Bakura, now overlapping with Akefia's.

Bakura stopped shaking and sobbed quietly, feeling a bit better in both of his brother's arms.

The door to Marik's room suddenly opened and they all looked up, seeing the sad look on the man's face.

Odion sighed and walked over to them "Well…I have good news but…I also have bad news." Everyone's eyes widened and Odion frowned "The bad news is…you're going to have to sign some release forms" the man smiled at their confused looks "the good news is Marik's awake."

It took everyone awhile to register what he said, but once they did smiles and sighs of relief were both heard and seen.

Bakura jumped up and ran into Marik's room, he pushed past the doctors to see the blonde sitting up in his bed, a confused look glazed over his face. Marik turned to see Bakura and he smiled brightly, making tears of joy run down the Brits face. Bakura jumped forward and caught the Egyptians lips in a forceful kiss, making Marik's eyes widen. The blonde just smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Bakura's neck, deepening the kiss.

The other four walked in to see them kissing and they all blushed slightly, feeling awkward. Marik and Bakura separated then looked into each other's eyes, both smiling.

"Bakura…" the blonde muttered "I…I love you." Bakura's eye's widened, but after a while he started to chuckle.

His chuckle turned into joyful laughter and he hugged the blonde "I love you too Marik, I bloody love you!"

They both started to laugh and Melvin smiled "Hey Kura, stop hogging him all to yourself" Bakura just sighed and stood back, giving the older Egyptian a playful glare. Melvin stepped forward and gave Marik a tight hug "Don't you ever do that again, you idiot"

Marik raised an eyebrow "Do what, exactly?"

Melvin sighed and lent back "Almost die, don't _ever _do that again!"

Marik just smiled and giggled "Alright, I'll try not to, but I can't give you any promises." Ishizu just shook her head and stepped forward, also hugging him "I'm so glad you're alive, Marik, we were all so worried about you."

Marik nodded and he looked down to the covers "Hey Ishizu, Melvin..." he muttered, clenching the sheets.

The two older Ishtar's raised and eyebrow at him "What is it?" Ishizu asked, putting a hand on Marik's shoulder.

The blonde smiled slightly and looked up at his siblings "While I was asleep I had a dream and...in my dream I saw Oka san."

Both Ishtar's eyes widened and Melvin quickly said "How did you know it was her? Did she say anything?!"

Marik smiled at him "I knew it was here because she seemed to have a soothing aura around her, and I saw her eyes and I...I knew that it had to be her!" Marik looked back down to the covers and closed his eyes "And she did say something, she said that I have people who care about me and that she loves both of you, very much."

Ishizu and Melvin both had a glazed look on their faces, but soon both looked down at Marik and smiled.

The blonde then looked up at Akefia and Ryou "Then all of you guys came out of nowhere and said that I wasn't lonely, telling me that you are my friends and I had to wake up. But you all disappeared." He then looked up at Bakura and smiled, his eyes sparkling "Then Bakura walked up to me and said that, since he was there, I would never be lonely again..."

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, but soon smiled "Well, you know that's true."

Ishizu just sighed and shook her head "Well sounds like one crazy dream, but I need to sign those forms now, you have been in here for two weeks"

Marik's eyes widened "Two weeks?! You're joking right?"

He looked up at Ryou who shook his head "No, she's not lying Marik. And through that two weeks Bakura's been sitting next to you the whole time" Marik looked toward Bakura to see he was blushing slightly.

The Brit cleared his throat and looked at the blonde "Well, you did almost die, it's kind of worrying you know."

Marik just smiled at him and realized that the Brit's hair was one big clump of knots "B-BB what happened to your hair?!"

Bakura growled slightly and pointed at him "Well I could say the same thing for you!"

Marik raised a hand to his head to feel thousands of knots and he gasped "Oh my Ra! I have to get home! I need to wash my hair!"

They all laughed and Marik pouted, but he turned to see all the get well cards on the desk next to him and smiled.

_"These are all people who care about me" _he thought _"everyone here thinks I'm important, that I mean something. Because of these people…I'm finally happy."_

* * *

**Yaaaay everyone is happy! Marik lived so please don't kill me! But I do have really sad news...the next chapter will be the last chapter. So you'll just have to wait for the very last chapter I'm afraid.**

**Thank's for reading!**


	44. Graduation

**Well, final chapter...:'( Oh my Ra it feels so weird ending this, I've been writing this since last year and right now I'm kinda sad...but it has to end at some point, doesn't it? Because everything does. I will now name everyone who reviewed this story in order: SerenePanic, Miss Macabre Grey, Vladroxmysox, TheAverIn, Izuna the Fujoshi Fangirl, Guest 1, M169, Frikay, Uwayna35, AnonymousGuest, BurnedIce0, Aquailita, SuperSecretFunYa, Minieverfeel, VampirePrinssess, kedah, Anon-Sama, Guest 2, Derps, Neko, DreamRain50, WhoWantsPie, RoseKeade56, AiKo-Chan15, zerosmelody5, Guest 3, Silver-Haired-Thief, impurepet, FanGirl16, Dynamite and Soup, Meow, FangsAndFeathers22, BakuraxMalikNum1Fan, CreativelyOriginal, Zekione, yugiohyaoifangirlftw, yugiohfan9, CatSrii, Guest 4, Guest 5, Ill be reading, Guest 6, TRIGGER M00NSHIELD and DreamLover. Hopefully I haven't forgotten anyone.**

**I've read through this whole fic myself, and I've seen how much I have improved in writing, thanks to all you guys! I can't thank you enough! I'm actually really nervous about this chapter because you guys wanted it to end off awesomely, so...sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the amazing anime Yu-Gi-Oh! still doesn't belong to me. All rights belong to Kazuki takahashi.**

* * *

"Marik come on! We're going to miss it!"

"Hold up, my tie's loose" the blonde stopped and started to fiddle with the tie around his neck. Ryou stopped and turned around to see his friend struggling. The Brit sighed and walked over to him, quickly doing up the tie. Marik gave him a sheepish smile "Thanks" he muttered, embarrassed.

Ryou smiled at him and turned around "No problem, now come on! Melvin and Bakura are already at the stage!" Marik nodded and ran after him.

It had been months since he'd gotten out of hospital, but he remembers that day very clearly.

…

_Marik was walking through school for the very first time in two weeks, Bakura was silently chuckling because the Egyptian's legs were still wobbly and he would sway slightly when he walked._

_ Just as Marik was about to growl at him, he saw Yugi and Yami walking down the hall together. _

_Marik smiled and waved "Hey Yugi, Yami!" the two turned around and a large smile curled up the corners of Yugi's mouth. _

_"Marik!" he yelled, running over to him "Are you okay? Ryou and Melvin told me what happened!" _

_Marik's eyes widened "They…they told you?" _

_Yugi nodded "Yeah, I can't believe someone would just stab you like that, and you didn't even know the person! There are some horrible people out there." _

_Marik let out a relieved sigh, so they didn't tell him everything. _

_Yami walked up next to Yugi with a bright smile "It's great to see you back and I guess you too, Bakura" he gave the Brit a slight glare. Bakura glared back and Marik and Yugi elbowed the two. _

_"Yami, behave" Yugi frowned, _

_Marik also frowned "You too, BB."_

_ The two taller teens just pouted slightly and looked away, making the smaller ones giggle. _

_Kisara, Téa, Mai and Miho suddenly came around the corner; talking and giggling. Kisara then looked ahead to see Marik and she froze, turning to the others and pointing at him. All four of them looked at him and smiled, running up to him. _

_"Marik!" Kisara said happily "You're back! We've been so worried about you! We heard what happened!" _

_The other three nodded and started asking him things like "Are you okay?" or "Do you need help with anything?" and some other concerned jibber jabber. _

_Marik felt crowded and he laughed nervously "Uh, n-no I'm okay, really." _

_Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Ryou, Melvin, Joey and Tristan._

_ Joey and Tristan both smiled at him "Ah, you're back!" the blonde one said "I needed to see it to believe it." _

_Tristan nodded then frowned "I can't believe someone just stabbed you, this world can be horribly cruel sometimes. But if you need a bodyguard then just tell us, we'll be happy to help!" Joey nodded in agreement and Marik smiled. _

_He was about to decline the offer until a hand snuck it's way to his hip and pulled him toward the taller Brit "No need for that, you twerps, he's got one right here!" Bakura looked down at Marik and smiled, making the Egyptian blush slightly. _

_Miho giggled at them "Miho chan thinks it was nice of Bakura kun to sit by his boyfriend for all that time he was in hospital!" _

_Bakura's face went a very noticeable shade of red and he turned to her "What?! Wh-who told you that?!" _

_The Brit heard a chuckle and turned to see Melvin smirking at him. _

_Bakura growled and tried to punch him but Melvin just ran off laughing with Bakura chasing after him "Come back here Starfish Head! You're going to pay for making the whole school think I'm a pussy!" _

_Melvin just laughed louder "But you already are one, you pussy!" _

_Everyone could hear the muffled shouts down the hall and Marik and Ryou just sighed and smiled at each other. _

_Marik started to walk down the hall and everyone followed him, chatting excitedly and asking how's he's been and what class he had next._

…

Marik smiled as he remembered that day, that day he felt truly wanted, truly loved and grateful that he was surrounded by such caring friends. Now it's the end of the school year and Marik and Ryou were running down the school hall, it was night and some overheard lights were flickering, showing the way.

They were both wearing suits and heading toward the big stage at the other end of the school, right now it should be filled with parents, friends and all the graduating students from Domino High.

Ryou and Bakura were over at the Ishtar's apartment and Ishizu said she was leaving to get Odion, Bakura and Melvin were both ready so they went along with her. Ryou and Marik were nowhere near ready and said they'd catch up, taking Ryou's car instead. Now they had gotten a text message from Bakura saying they were handing out the graduation certificates and were rushing to the stage, worried they were going to miss it.

Once they got to the stage they went around to the back door, entering back stage. There were a bunch of students lined up to go on stage and Ryou and Marik both sighed in relief once they saw their brothers.

Ryou ran over to Melvin and smiled "Oh thank goodness, we got here on time, what letter are they up to?"

Melvin looked up in thought "Um, I think they're doing the E's right now, but that doesn't matter." Ryou gave him a confused look and the blonde smirked, bending down and putting his lips on the Brit's.

Ryou tensed slightly but then just smiled and kissed him back, now used to his boyfriend's kisses.

They broke apart and Melvin smiled "What matters is that you're here, I need to be entertained. And remember what you promised a few weeks ago, about what we would do on the night of graduation?"

Ryou's cheeks went tomato red but he smiled slyly and leant into the blonde's ear "Well you are just going to have to wait until this is over, won't you? But you have to be good, okay?" Melvin noticeably shivered and nodded, making Ryou giggle.

Marik watched the two with a stupid smile on his face, he still couldn't believe the two were a couple, and for so long. He was sure Melvin would blow it and they would break up, but he guessed they must balance each other out nicely and that's why it hasn't happened.

Two hands then snaked their way over his hips and to his stomach, pulling him into the person's chest. Marik knew who it was but looked up anyway, smiling at his lover.

"Hello BB, did you miss me?"

Bakura purred and planted a small kiss on the boys lips "Mm, of course I did, I'm lonely without you."

Marik giggled and turned in the Brit's grip, planting his two hands on the teen's chest. Marik then kissed him more passionately than before, making both of them give a silent moan.

The two separated and Marik rubbed Bakura's chest, giggling "I never thought I'd see you in a suit, it looks strange on you."

Bakura just smiled down at him "Well, I never thought I'd see you wearing a suit either, but you do look very handsome" Marik just smiled and slid out of the Bits grip.

"Come on, get in line or we're going to miss our cue" Bakura just sighed and walked off. Ryou gave Melvin one last quick peck on the lips and followed his brother, Melvin doing the same and walking up to Marik.

They stood silent as the line got shorter and shorter, until finally they got to the I's.

"Marik Ishtar" the principal called over the microphone. Melvin pet him on the back and Marik smiled at him, taking a deep breath and walking out.

There were a few cheers and after a short while the principal said "Melvin Ishtar."

Melvin sighed and looked back at Ryou, they smiled at each other and Ryou watched as his boyfriend walked out, cheers being heard once more.

The line got shorter and shorter, name after name was called until it finally got to the two Brits.

"Bakura Touzoku" the principal called, making said teen tense. He turned to his brother and Ryou gave him a warm smile, making Bakura smile back. Ryou watched as his brother walked out, he could see the spotlight for a second but then it was gone, the curtain blocking his view.

Cheers were heard once more and Ryou braced himself, getting ready for his name to be called.

"Ryou Touzoku" he froze, feeling the nerves get to him and his legs start to shake.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out, he had to shade his eyes once getting out into the spotlight and could only see white for a second. Then, once his vision went back to normal, he could see the principal standing in front of him with a graduation certificate.

He smiled, took it, shook her hand and walked over to where all the other students were; standing next to his brother.

He looked in the crowd to see a few hundred people, all of them friends or parents. Near the front row were Odion and Ishizu, smiling up at him and clapping, he smiled back.

He looked around to see if he knew anyone else and froze, he saw Akefia and he was standing next to someone, someone with long blue hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

Ryou looked next to him to see Bakura with wide lifeless eyes, looking at the man next to his older brother. Ryou turned back and saw that the man was smiling at him and soon smiled back, he never expected his father to be in the audience.

The names were all called out and the principal stepped next to the bunch of students, a microphone in her hand and a wide smile on her face

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the graduates of Domino High 2012!"

Everyone cheered and the graduates put their certificates in the air, smiling and laughing.

Everyone started to shuffle around on the stage, hugging each other in a happy embrace.

Ryou felt hands on his hips and turned to see Melvin smirking at him "Happy graduation" he purred.

Ryou smiled and kissed him on the cheek "You too, Melvin."

Music started to play and the two heard a surprised squeal, looking to the side to see Bakura had picked Marik up bridal style and started spinning around.

The blonde started to laugh loudly "B-Bakura put me down!"

Bakura started to laugh as well and gently put the Egyptian down "Come on, let's get off stage, there's a giant food buffet down there and I want to get to the meat while it's hot" he said excitedly.

Marik just sighed and rolled his eyes; leave it to Bakura to think about food on one of the most important days of their lives!

Before Bakura could run off someone grabbed him, he turned to see Ryou had a hold of his arm. "Kura, don't you want to go see Oto san?" he asked, giving his brother wide puppy dog eyes.

Bakura frowned and crossed his arms "I don't want to see him, he shouldn't even be here" Marik and Melvin looked at the two with confused expressions.

"Hold on," Marik said "I saw Akefia in the audience, so is that blue haired guy standing next to him your Oto san?" the two nodded and Melvin snickered.

Bakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the blonde cleared his throat "Sorry, sorry but…he looks so weird, he has blue hair!" Melvin started laughing and Ryou rolled his eyes.

The smaller Brit then grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him "Come on, you're coming to meet my Oto san. Bakura, you and Marik are coming to."

Bakura groaned and started talking to him in English; Ryou frowned and also talked in English. The two Egyptians couldn't understand a word they were saying, looking back and forth as the other talked.

"I don't want to see him!" Bakura growled in a heavy British accent,

Ryou sighed and frowned at him "Bakura, you're coming to see him, he took his time to come here so be grateful!" he argued back with an equally heavy accent.

"No! I refuse to see him, he doesn't care about us!"

"Kura, he does! Or he wouldn't be here!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Ryou was standing there with narrowed eyes, glaring at his brother. Bakura pouted and crossed his arms, knowing he wasn't going to win this.

Marik and Melvin just looked at them confused "Um…talk in a language we understand please, Japanese preferably!" Melvin shouted.

Ryou just turned to him with a bright smile on his face "Oh, sorry" he said, now talking in Japanese again "Kura and I were just having a little debate, but its okay now. Right, Kura?" he asked, a small growl in his voice.

Bakura just frowned and grabbed Marik's hand "Come on Blondy, we're going to meet my dick of a father" Ryou pouted and grabbed Melvin's hand, following him.

They pushed their way through the crowd to see Akefia standing next to Mr Touzoku with a bright smile on his face.

The tall tanned man walked up to Bakura and put him in a head lock, rubbing his fist on his head "Good job Kura, you didn't fuck up school, I'm actually pretty proud of you."

Bakura snarled and squirmed out of his grip, punching him in the arm "Shut up you oversized ape."

Mr Touzoku then walked up to them with a bright smile on his face "Now, now boys, we don't fight with each other, I've told you that since you were three."

Bakura frowned and crossed his arms "Hello, Oto san" he said coldly.

His father smiled at him and Ryou "Hello Bakura, Ryou, it's been awhile since I've seen you, you've grown quite a bit" he looked at them both to see the two Egyptians standing next to them "So, who are these two?"

Marik gave him a shy smile "Oh, I-I'm Marik Ishtar, that is my twin, Melvin Ishtar. I am, I'm Bakura's…uh-"

"He's my boyfriend" Bakura finished for him, not stuttering in the slightest.

Marik felt a blush make its way to his cheeks, was Bakura's father a homophobe? He certainly didn't want to make the Brit's father scared or disgusted.

Marik looked up to see Mr Touzoku with wide eyes, but he soon smiled and put out his hand "That's wonderful! I am Mr Touzoku. Bakura has never been in a relationship before, and Ryou has told me a bit about you. I just love unique things and people and I think you are very unique, not only that but you look foreign."

Marik smiled nervously and shook his hand "Uh…th-thank you! And I am foreign; my brother and I are actually from Egypt."

The man's eyes widened once more "Really? I study Egypt; I dig up Ancient Egyptian tombs and cities! The Egyptian history and culture is my life! Oh it is just such a pleasure to meet you! Bakura couldn't have chosen a better boyfriend!"

Mr Touzoku was now shaking Marik's hand very roughly, making the blonde shake a bit.

Akefia chuckled and pulled his father back "Okay Oto san, I think you've scared him enough"

Marik looked a bit shaken up but smiled anyway "Oh no, it's okay, r-really!"

He laughed nervously but Bakura pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Ryou smiled and walked up to his father, giving him a tight hug "It's great to see you Oto san! You never told me you were coming to our graduation with Akefia."

Mr Touzoku smiled and hugged him back "Well I wanted to surprise you! Christmas comes once every year, but graduating high school only happens once in your whole life! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ryou looked over to Bakura, who seemed to look a bit calmer once he heard what his father had said.

Ryou smiled and stepped out of his father's grip, walking next to Melvin "Oto san, this is Melvin, as you know. He's my, um…he's my boyfriend. I think I've mentioned him over the phone."

Mr Touzoku smiled and stepped forward, shaking the Egyptians hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, you seem like a responsible young man" there was a silence between them for a while, until Bakura broke it by laughing like a maniac and Ryou and Marik tried to stifle a giggle.

Melvin frowned and stood up straighter; tightening is grip on the man's hand "Likewise" he said, ignoring the crazy laughter coming from the Brit.

Ryou just shook his head and stepped forward "Oto san, there's someone I want you to meet. Her name is Ishizu, she's Melvin and Marik's Onee san, she's very knowledgeable in the Egyptian's history and culture and I'm sure she would be happy to talk to you about it. Right, Melvin?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Melvin nodded and Ryou smiled, turning around "Come on, I think I saw her over here" Melvin turned and followed him, Mr Touzoku and Akefia walking closely behind.

Marik and Bakura watched them walk off, once they were out of sight Marik looked up at the Brit with a smile on his face "You said you hated your father, he seems nice."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the blonde "Yeah, sometimes he's nice. But I guess he's okay, I wasn't even expecting him to come here tonight." Marik just sighed and put his arms around the Brits neck; Bakura automatically put his hands on the boy's hips and smirked down at him "Are you getting some ideas, Marik? You know it's not acceptable in a place like this."

Marik just rolled his lavender orbs at his boyfriend "Oh shut up, I want to dance with you, you idiot" he lightly growled, the two swaying in a slow motion as everyone else around them seemed to be doing.

After a few minutes Marik sighed and put his head on the Brit's chest, closing his eyes in content.

"It feels weird to be graduating; I'm so used to getting up and going to school every day" the blonde muttered, head still on Bakura's chest.

The Brit sighed and wrapped his arms around Marik "Yeah, it does feel weird…."

The two swayed together in silence, the only noise being the chatter of people and the soft, slow music playing in the background.

The silence was broken as Bakura spoke again "It's strange, I really wanted this year to end, I was overjoyed with the thought of leaving school but now…I don't want to. I'm actually sad about leaving school."

He felt Marik move against him and looked down to see the blonde was giggling; Marik put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide it.

Bakura raised a white eyebrow at him "What? What's so funny?"

Marik looked up at him with a smile of amusement "You! I remember when we first met and you told me you didn't need any friends, that you were happy without them. Now look at you, you're surrounded by friends! And now, because of that, you don't want to leave school."

Bakura looked at him with confusion, but after a while smirked and lent down to be inches from the blondes face.

"Ah, but you forgot one thing, Blondy."

Marik smirked back and wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck "And what would that be?" he asked.

Bakura ran his hands down Marik's sides, making the blonde visibly shiver and the Brit smirk.

"You forgot that one person that made my life one hundred times better, that one person that makes me happy every time I even think of them. That one person that barged into my life with their stupid brother."

Marik looked up in mocking thought "Hmm, is it…me?"

Bakura smirked and leaned closer "Bingo" he whispered, kissing the Egyptian.

Marik smiled and kissed him back, letting their tongues dance. After a while of doing the tongue tango, they separated and gazed into each other's eyes.

Bakura swore that he could stare into Marik's eyes all day; they were a sparkling lavender and seemed to be hypnotizing.

Never had he met a boy like Marik, and he never thought he would. The blonde was the only one that made his heart thud, the only one that made him light headed and hazy. He could never get enough of the boy's bright smile or his beautiful laugh and quirky personality. Marik was the only one for him, the only person that made him weak.

Sure, Bakura hated school but without it, he would have never met this amazing blonde Egyptian. They had both helped each other, immensely, and for that Bakura was grateful. Now he was happy, and so was his brother. For Bakura, he didn't care what happened to him. He didn't care how his life played out, as long as he was with Marik he was happy.

Now, as they dance together, all he thinks is this

"_Bakura Touzoku, the used to be bad ass of the school_"

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
